Sang et Honneur
by Ivrian
Summary: C'est une histoire qui parle de haine, de violence physique et morale, de colère, mais aussi d'amitié, de rédemption, d'amour... et de bien d'autres choses encore ! Slash HPDM. Rating M amplement mérité !
1. Prologue

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résume **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy…

Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de totalement différent par rapport à ce qu'on lit d'habitude sur les HPDM.

Je vous préviens amicalement que Draco s'en prend ''plein la gueule'' dans cette fic. Excusez-moi l'expression, mais c'est exactement ça. Et pourtant, j'adore Dray.

De plus, elle n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, notamment à cause de certaines scènes sensibles.

On va dire que les persos sont OOC. Pour Draco, ce n'est pas difficile, car je préfère cent fois ce que les fans en ont fait plutôt que de le voir quasi-inexistant comme dans le tome 5 !

Dernière chose, je me suis lancé un gros gros défi. **Regard timide et rougissant** Je voudrais voir si je suis capable d'atteindre les 500 rewiews… Alors, je compte sur vous, hein ? **Petit clin d'œil**.

**Cette fic est spécialement dédiée a :**

**- Saael', ma beta-lectrice. Je n'updaterai chaque chapitre qu'après que celui-ci soit passé entre ses doctes mains, lol ! Merci, Miss Cœur de Lionne ! **

**- Celinette, ma puce, qui me soutient et m'encourage depuis le début (« Changeline », tu te rends comptes, Céline, il y a déjà presque quatre mois !)**

**- Falyla, l'autre membre du club des trentenaires-folles-de-l'univers-d'Harry-Potter ! (Non, on n'est pas vieilles, c'est faux, lol !) **

**Mais aussi à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent régulièrement dans mes délires et qui apprécient ce que j'écris. Désolée si je ne les cite pas, la liste est trop longue, lol ! Mais je suis certaine que vous vous êtes tous reconnus !**

**En quelques mots, JE VOUS AIME, merci d'être la, de me soutenir, de m'encourager. L'écriture n'est pas quelque chose de facile, et vos rewiews sont ma plus belle récompense !**

**Heu… Voila, la séquence émotion est terminée ! **

**Finis les bla-blas ! Bonne lecture ! **

°°°

**Prologue**

Dans la salle de tribunal, on n'entendait que le bruit des plumes glissant sur les feuilles de papier. Les journalistes ne perdaient pas une miette des débats, et le silence des auditeurs était un réel témoignage de l'intérêt général que suscitait le procès en cours.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la cour suprême du monde magique jugeait les mangemorts qui avaient suivi Voldemort et lui étaient restés fidèles jusqu'au bout.

Car la guerre était finie. Le lord noir avait été vaincu six mois plus tôt par Harry Potter, et ce, une bonne fois pour toutes.

De temps à autre, les regards des jurés glissaient furtivement vers le jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'années, assis au premier rang de l'auditoire.

Le vainqueur de Tom Jedusor.

Pour l'heure, le regard émeraude du survivant ne quittait pas le témoin entendu par les jurés et l'auditoire. Un jeune homme roux, à la silhouette longiligne, portant la tenue des apprentis aurors.

Ronald Weasley.

Assis à côté de son avocat, l'accusé affichait une impassibilité totale.

Rita Skeeter, reporter à « La gazette du sorcier », posa sa plume à papote pour le regarder un moment.

« _Vingt ans à peine_, pensa-t-elle. _Et merde_, _quel gâchis_… »

Il se tenait droit, fier, arrogant comme à l'accoutumée. Sa chevelure blonde ne portait aucune trace de gel. Ses yeux gris ne cillaient pas.

Pas la moindre trace de faiblesse dans ce corps musclé. Aucune expression sur ce mâle visage.

Rien. Aucune émotion.

Rita admira comme il se doit. Son éducation aristocratique ne lui faisait pas défaut, surtout en ce moment où il en avait si cruellement besoin.

« _Malfoy jusqu'au bout…_ »

Le jeune homme aurait tout aussi bien pu être ailleurs. Et la journaliste se rendait bien compte que cette attitude indifférente, voire vaguement méprisante, ne lui attirerait pas la sympathie du jury.

Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, se fichait royalement de ce que les personnes présentes pensaient de lui. Il savait que dans le meilleur des cas, il allait finir ses jours à Azkaban.

Dans le pire, un détraqueur lui donnerait le baiser de Thanatos.

Les paroles de son père à la veille de son exécution lui revinrent en mémoire, avec une précision quasi-parfaite.

« _Laisse-les rire, laisse-les te regarder comme une bête curieuse. Plie, mais ne romps pas. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer. Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses peurs ou ses émotions. Ne laisse rien transparaître. Rien. C'est ça qui fera ta force, et qui les fera enrager jusqu'à ta fin…_ »

Et Draco appliquait à la lettre ce sage précepte, inculqué depuis l'enfance.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, désormais.

Les sangs de bourbe et Saint Potter avaient gagné la croisade contre les forces du mal.

Pas une seule fois son regard n'avait croisé celui du survivant. Les deux hommes s'ignoraient, mais chacun était intensément conscient de la présence de l'autre.

La haine était trop profondément ancrée dans leur chair pour qu'ils puissent se regarder en face sans se sauter à la gorge…

Le procureur, un homme sec et maigre comme un sarment de vigne, se tourna vers l'auror stagiaire Weasley, qui s'était tu.

- Continuez, M. Weasley. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Ron avala péniblement sa salive. Son regard croisa celui de son ami depuis presque dix ans.

« _Pardonne-moi, Harry, mais je ne peux pas mentir_, songea-t-il. _Je suis incapable de tricher avec ma conscience_. »

Le procureur l'encourageait par un sourire.

- La vérité, reprit Ron, c'est que Draco Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-la.

Le sourire du procureur s'évanouit aussi sec.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour présenter les choses. Le rouquin devait passer sous silence « l'aide » du prisonnier, lors de la folle course-poursuite qui avait précédé son arrestation.

Dans la salle d'audience, un léger brouhaha avait remplacé le respectueux silence.

Un regard noir du juge mit fin aux bavardages.

Les mots se précipitèrent sur les lèvres de Ron.

- J'étais agrippé à cette corniche, et j'avais lâché ma baguette. Je poursuivais Malfoy, mais j'étais blessé, et j'avais perdu trop de sang pour continuer.

Ron marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

- J'allais lâcher prise. J'ai pensé à ma fiancée. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux…

Son regard croisa celui, bouleversé, de sa compagne, Hermione Granger. Elle lui fit un discret signe d'encouragement.

- Au moment où j'ai basculé dans le vide, Draco Malfoy m'a retenu et m'a remonté en sûreté, acheva-t-il.

Dans la salle, une tempête de voix s'éleva de nouveau. Le juge leva bien haut sa baguette et la frappa plusieurs fois contre son bureau.

- Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! tonna-t-il.

Les murmures se turent peu à peu. Chacun reprit son calme.

- Continuez, maître, fit le juge à l'adresse du procureur.

Celui-ci, un rictus dégoûté aux lèvres, haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, votre honneur.

Le juge leva la main en direction de l'avocat de la défense, un jeune homme blond à l'air timide, et aux lunettes rondes cerclées d'argent.

- Maître Carmody, c'est à vous.

L'avocat, commis d'office, s'approcha de la barre des témoins avec lenteur.

- Monsieur Weasley, dit-il doucement. Mon client vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il vous avait sauvé la vie ?

- Non, répondit Ron.

- Et vous, savez-vous pourquoi il l'a fait ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ron croisa le regard orageux de Harry, et sa gorge se serra. Leur amitié allait certainement s'en ressentir, mais il ne pouvait mentir davantage. Il devait la vie à Draco Malfoy, même s'il lui en avait coûté de le reconnaître.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de fuir, de se cacher. Je pense, maître, reprit-il après une brève pause, que votre client en avait assez de vivre, tout simplement.

Le silence dans la salle était chargé d'émotions intenses. La gorge du jeune homme était nouée lorsqu'il ajouta :

- C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé l'arrêter. C'était un homme vaincu.

Durant quelques secondes, l'avocat et le témoin se fixèrent intensément, n'ayant nul besoin de mots supplémentaires. L'air était encore lourd de cette ultime phrase.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions, votre honneur, fit maître Carmody.

**§**

Les débats durèrent trois jours. Trois longs jours pendant lesquels les jurés ne purent s'entendre sur le verdict. Mais finalement, ils parvinrent à un accord.

Draco Malfoy fut déclaré coupable de haute trahison, de meurtre, d'espionnage et autres crimes divers.

A la question, « Reconnaissez-vous à l'accusé des circonstances atténuantes ? », deux faits vinrent jouer en sa faveur.

- La mort de son père alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans.

- Le sauvetage de l'auror stagiaire Ronald Weasley.

Le jury rendit son verdict dans un calme absolu.

**Sept ans de réclusion ferme à la prison de haute sécurité du monde magique : Azkaban…**

Draco Malfoy ne cilla même pas en entendant la sentence. Il était bien au-delà de cette parodie de justice, de ces gens qui l'avaient déjà condamné avant même que le procès n'ait commencé.

Il ne réagit toujours pas lorsque le juge demanda que l'on amène sa baguette de sorcier. Le silence le plus total régnait dans la salle. Chacun savait que le tribunal, en la personne d'un auror confirmé, allait procéder à la destruction de ladite baguette.

Ce fut Alastor Maugrey, le vieux Fol-Œil, l'un des plus anciens, qui s'en chargea.

Il posa sa propre baguette tout contre celle de l'accusé, et murmura en une litanie sans fin le mot _Destructo_.

Au fil des minutes, l'instrument de Draco Malfoy s'enflamma, brûlant de plus en plus vite, les flammes bleutées s'élevant dans l'atmosphère.

Ce fut le seul moment ou les deux ennemis jurés se regardèrent en face. Les yeux émeraude et les yeux lunaires s'accrochèrent, et se soudèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Chacun observant, fasciné, la haine pure qui brûlait au fond des prunelles de l'autre…

Draco sentait la sueur ruisseler le long de sa nuque. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la destruction de cet objet, si longtemps sien, le rendrait physiquement malade. Il n'aurait jamais cru être en aussi étroite connexion avec lui. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Flammes.

_Les yeux de Potter… _

Vertige_. _

_Les yeux de Potter…_

Douleur.

_Les yeux de Potter…_

Harry Potter, encore et toujours, savourant le spectacle de ses traits décomposés. Jouissant jusqu'à l'extrême du malaise éprouvé par Draco…

Se nourrissant telle une sangsue de sa souffrance, de sa déchéance.

Le serpentard eut soudain l'impression atroce que la haine du survivant à son encontre augmentait la rapidité de combustion de l'instrument magique.

_Destructo__. _

Malgré la douleur croissante, malgré l'humiliation, il se força à fixer jusqu'au bout les prunelles vertes de sa Némésis.

Jusqu'à sentir ses propres orbites le brûler.

Jusqu'à se sentir au bord de la nausée.

Fier et indomptable.

_Finite__ Destructo_.

Lorsque la baguette fut totalement réduite en cendres, les médicomages se tenaient prêts, connaissant de longue date les effets de cet acte barbare sur un sorcier.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre…

Un hurlement inhumain déchira soudain le silence de la salle d'audience.

Draco Malfoy tomba à genoux et vomit.

Sur le sol, du sang se mélangeait à la bile…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre… Vous aimez, vous détestez ? Faites-m'en part ! Chapitre 1, titre : « Sept ans plus tard ».**


	2. Sept ans plus tard

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résume **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy…

Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

Réponses aux rewiews (Là, je dois dire que vous m'avez sciée ! 44 rewiews pour un seul chapitre ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte de la pression que vous me mettez ? ! D'autant que les chapitres n'auront pas tous la même intensité que le prologue, lol !) :

Karorulabelle : Salut, toi ! Merci de me suivre sur toutes mes fics !

Zairoon : Ma pauvre, Dray il a pas fini d'avoir bobo !

Clochette : Coucou, toi ! Merci pour les compliments !

Speedy-of-77 : Merci, voila la suite !

Miss Molko : Coucou, merci beaucoup !

Agendraa : Merci encore pour la rewiew.

Charisma 6 : tu vas devenir accro ? tu me flattes, lol !

Sohaya : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Zaz-la-tortue : Non, il ne va pas être complètement neuneu, mais c'est sur qu'il va avoir changé… C'est un HPDM principalement, et il y aura d'autres couples secondaires. Mais le couple va mettre un max de temps avant de se former, ça c'est très clair.

Wang : Merci pour la rewiew et pour ta gentillesse.

Lulu-Cyfair : Coucou, ma Lulu ! La scène de destruction de la baguette a plu à pas mal de monde, apparemment ! Je te fais de gros bisous, ainsi qu'à Lucius, lol !

Mal et Fik : Merci, le problème, c'est d'arriver à ne pas décevoir les lecteurs avec la suite de l'histoire !

Alandra : Merci, j'essaie d'innover. Habituellement, c'est Harry qui s'en prend plein la figure, il était temps de changer, non ?

Akashana : Merci, j'espère bien la rendre encore meilleure que Changeline, bien que ce soit un registre différent ! Bisous et merci de me lire !

Falyla : MA COPINE !!!! Non, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne fais plus le ménage, lol ! Sérieusement, je compte me calmer au niveau fic. En fait, il ne m'en reste plus que trois en cours, les autres sont terminées. Je te fais de grosses bises !

Angelina Delacour : Bises, Angie, et merci !

Vif d'or : Non, une autre trentenaire ! Non, on n'est pas vieilles ! C'est une vue de l'esprit, la vieillesse ! Je plaisantais, lol ! Bienvenue au club des trentenaires-folles-de-Harry-Potter, lol ! Bisous à toi aussi et merci de suivre mes délires.

Caro : Je t'ai converti aux slashs ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! Merci pour les compliments !

Shakinem : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aim !

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup que JKR donne un peu plus de consistance à Draco… Peut-être dans le tome 6. Et j'aimerai, à défaut d'amour, voir naître une amitié entre lui et Harry. Mais je rêve, l !

Kyogirl 63 : Je ne peux pas te répondre avec précision, mais peut-être une bonne quarantaine de chapitres… Bisous !

Odiss : Merci de m'encourager, en tous les cas !

YunaFab : Merci pour tes compliments, mais pour la vitesse, je ne peux rien promettre, car les chap passent d'abord dans les mains de ma béta, qui ne peut se connecter que le week-end. Bisous !

Lisandra : Je me presse, je me presse ! Bisous !

Lyly : Merci, voilà la suite !

Origine : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont touché. Mais te rends-tu compte de la pression que tu me mets, la ? Tu m'as mise dans tes favoris après un seul chapitre ! Et comment je fais, moi, si tu n'aimes pas la suite ? En tous cas, je te fais de grosses bises pour te remercier. Ta rewiew m'a fait énormément plaisir.

DW : Ben oui, ça coupe d'un seul coup, mais tu commences à me connaître, tu sais que je suis sadique pour mes fins de chapitres ! Bisous !

Anya et Xeres : Mais le jour ou j'ai mis en ligne cette nouvelle histoire, j'ai updaté D et H, lol ! Le problème, c'est de savoir qu'il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à écrire pour la terminer, je bloque carrément ! Enfin, ça va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas !

Tiayel : Coucou, toi ! Merci de me suivre partout dans mes délires ! Je t'adore ! Et j'aime aussi beaucoup tes brèves de dortoir !

Loumiolla : Salut, voilà la suite !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Salut les jumeaux ! Vous me posez la question qui tue ! Peut-être une bonne quarantaine, mais ce ne sera pas une fic courte, ça, c'est certain ! Bisous à vous deux !

Pioupiou : Coucou, toi ! Comme je le disais aux jumeaux du dessus, ce sera une longue fic, alors au moins une bonne quarantaine de chapitres ! Merci !

Lonnie : Tu sais à quel point tes compliments me touchent, ma Lonnie, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors non, tu n'es pas too much, loin de la ! Et de savoir que je t'ai convertie aux slashs… ça me fait très plaisir !

Camilla : Un coup de maître ? N'exagérons pas, lol ! Tu vas me faire rougir…

Cholera : Mais qui t'as dit qu'il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban ? Pas moi, en tous cas, lol !

Same : Coucou ! Ravie de te revoir sur une de mes fics ! Bises et merci.

Saturne.hl : Merci, voilà la suite !

Cordelune : Tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments, toi ! Tes fics aussi sont géniales ! Je te retourne donc tes compliments !

Miya (Black, on t'a reconnue !) : Oui, je crois me souvenir que tu m'as dit que tu aimais ma façon d'écrire, lol ! Merci de me suivre dans mes délires, Miya.

Cho04Chang : Merci beaucoup, t'inquiète pas, je continue !

Caroline Black : Tu n'es absolument pas obligée de rewiewer tout le temps, je te rassure ! Il me suffit de savoir que tu lis et que tu aimes ! Bizou, Caro !

Celinette : La danse de la victoire ? je t'imagine parfaitement, lol ! Et oui, tu te rends comptes, Changeline, c'était à la fin de l'année 2003 ! Le temps passe trop vite, des fois, il vous file entre les doigts et on aimerait le retenir ! Je te fais de grosses bises, ma Céline.

Saael' : Désolée pour la mauvaise écriture de ton nom, j'ai rectifi ! Ma béta m'a rewiewée ! Contente de voir que ton surnom te plait ! Bises et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Minerve : Mais non, il devra pas s'en racheter une… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a une période de probation en sortant de prison, pendant laquelle la magie lui est interdite ! Un petit scoop que je te dévoile, lol.

**Je viens de passer une heure à répondre à toutes vos rewiews, mais ça valait vraiment le coup ! Je vous adore, merci !**

°°°

**_Résumé du prologue :_**

_Voldemort a été vaincu. A l'issue du procès du mangemort Draco Malfoy, ce dernier est condamné à sept ans de réclusion ferme à Azkaban. Comme pour tous les criminels, sa baguette est détruite après que le jugement ait été rendu… La magie lui est désormais interdite._

°°°

**Chapitre 1**

**Sept ans plus tard**

Si un flâneur matinal avait croisé, de si bonne heure, cet inconnu plutôt pressé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant avoir affaire au nouveau ministre de la magie.

La trentaine, l'air altier, portant un luxueux costume gris foncé et de coûteuses chaussures de cuir, le jeune homme marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs déserts du ministère.

Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à arriver chaque matin avant tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui, il avait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas changer ses habitudes.

Un rendez-vous des plus important.

Ambitieux, en poste depuis quelques mois à peine, le jeune ministre était plutôt fier de lui. Issu d'une famille plus que modeste, il avait su s'entourer de relations fiables, utiles à sa carrière, et gagner, à l'instar de son prédécesseur, Cornélius Fudge, l'appui de nombreux personnages influents.

Dont l'homme avec lequel il avait rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme retint un sifflement admiratif en songeant à la carrière de son visiteur matinal. Il espérait, lorsqu'il aurait atteint son âge, avoir eu un tel parcours.

Pourtant, sous ses dehors débonnaires, le vieillard était un roublard. Un magouilleur, un machiavel des temps modernes.

Le ministre avait d'ailleurs bien souvent l'impression de n'être pour lui qu'un simple pion sur un échiquier, dans une partie dont l'enjeu lui échappait.

Depuis plusieurs années, les deux hommes avaient, à mot couvert, formé une solide alliance, chacun trouvant son compte à rendre service à l'autre. Et ce, en de multiples occasions.

« _Il se sert de moi, je me sers de lui_, analysa le jeune homme, philosophe. _C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, et c'est parfait ! _»

Lorsqu'il parvint à son bureau, sa secrétaire, consciente de l'importance de leur rencontre, l'y avait exceptionnellement précédé.

- Il vient tout juste d'arriver, Monsieur le ministre, dit-elle. Je l'ai installé.

- Vous avez bien fait, Rachel. Merci.

Il entra dans le bureau cossu, songeant une fois de plus que tout cela était à lui. Il était maintenant l'un des personnages les plus influents du monde de la magie, et parfois, la sensation de puissance qu'il en éprouvait lui donnait le vertige.

Après des d'années passées à obéir, il était désormais, à son tour, celui que l'on craint et que l'on respecte.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son visiteur, il sourit, notant au passage ses traits fatigués. Depuis quelques temps, le vieillard accusait son âge.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, dit-il suavement.

L'ancien directeur de l'école Poudlard lui rendit son sourire.

- Bonjour, Percy. Décidément, tu n'arrives toujours pas à m'appeler Albus. Pourtant, il est bien révolu, le temps ou j'étais ton enseignant…

Percy Weasley, cadet de la famille Weasley, et ministre de la magie depuis six mois à peine, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit-il.

Percy avait pris l'habitude de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il savait que cette attitude plaisait à son vis-à-vis.

- Draco Malfoy.

Le ministre se figea en entendant ce nom lointain, autrefois tant honni par sa famille et ses amis. Il s'efforça de prendre un ton léger.

- Il pourrit à Azkaban, non ?

Le visage de Dumbledore garda son impassibilité.

- Il finit de purger sa peine dans deux semaines, rétorqua-t-il tranquillement.

Percy n'eut même pas un sursaut.

- Cela fait déjà sept ans ?

Tous deux jouaient au chat et à la souris. Un jeu qui leur plaisait énormément.

Albus savait pertinemment que rien n'échappait aux yeux et aux oreilles du cadet des Weasley. Il ne serait certainement pas devenu le premier trentenaire à occuper le poste de ministre de la magie, sans ça.

Il n'avait donc pas pu oublier la date de sortie de l'ex-serpentard.

- Comme le temps passe, reprit pensivement le jeune homme.

Le silence s'installa. Percy fut le premier à le rompre, reconnaissant implicitement avoir perdu l'étrange partie qu'ils avaient engagée tous deux.

Sa curiosité était la plus forte.

- M'avez-vous vraiment demandé ce rendez-vous pour parler de Malfoy ? demanda-t-il enfin, intrigué au plus haut point. Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?

- Comme tu le sais certainement, répondit tranquillement son vis-à-vis, Hagrid nous a quitté pour devenir ambassadeur auprès des géants.

Percy retint un rire moqueur. Un coup de maître que cette nomination !

A l'époque, le jeune homme n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore s'était débrouillé pour envoyer le demi géant en poste chez ses congénères. Le bonhomme, ravi de pouvoir partir avec sa compagne, Olympe Maxime, n'avait vu que du feu dans les magouilles de son directeur !

Maintenant, Percy commençait à entrevoir, en un éclair, toute la subtilité du plan du vieillard. Depuis tant d'années, il avait pu apprécier à quel point l'ex-directeur était un fin stratège.

Le poste de garde-chasse de Poudlard était désormais vacant…

- Vous voulez que Draco Malfoy reprenne le job de Hagrid, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Dumbledore eut un soupir de bien-être. C'était un plaisir de traiter avec des gens comme Percy Weasley. Ils comprenaient tout à demi-mot. Comme il avait eu raison de lui offrir jadis son appui !

- En effet, répondit-il en croisant ses mains devant lui.

- Et… que faites-vous de la haine de votre remplaçant à l'égard de Malfoy ?

Le ministre était curieux d'entendre la réponse du vieillard à cette question.

- C'est à moi qu'il doit sa nomination à la tête de l'école, expliqua Albus, amusé. Je lui ai fait une faveur, même si nous feignons tous les deux de croire que c'est lui qui m'en a fait une en acceptant. Mais avant de lui soumettre la proposition, j'ai besoin d'autorisations officielles de la part du ministère, au regard du passé de détenu de Draco.

- Vous les aurez, répondit calmement Percy.

Il était curieux. Curieux de savoir ou toute cette histoire allait aboutir. Le vieux devait certainement avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, pour vouloir réunir ainsi les deux anciens ennemis.

- Albus, Harry Potter est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, reprit-il. Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité là-bas. Draco Malfoy et lui se sont toujours haïs. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de lui donner le poste ?

Albus se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Mais justement à cause de sa haine pour lui, mon cher ami, dit-il en souriant. Je connais Harry, je sais comment il fonctionne. Son côté Serpentard sera ravi d'assister à l'humiliation de son ennemi. Et d'autre part, paradoxalement, son côté gryffondor l'empêchera de laisser Malfoy sombrer… Après tout, beaucoup d'eau a passé sous les ponts, comme disent les moldus… Leur haine est-elle toujours aussi vivace ? Nous n'en savons rien.

- Un Malfoy, murmura Percy, perdu dans ses pensées, devenu simple garde-chasse pour survivre…

Un ange passa.

- Et si jamais notre Harry était récalcitrant à l'idée d'employer Draco, reprit l'ex-directeur, j'ai sous la main la personne idéale pour le convaincre…

Percy savait pertinemment à qui le rusé vieillard faisait allusion.

Son jeune frère allait devoir se montrer très convaincant…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

°°°

**A suivre… L'auror Ronald Weasley rend visite au directeur d'école Harry Potter.**


	3. Enterre le passé

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résum**: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy…

Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Syl2sy, love d'Harry, rêveuse, mal et fik, Mathrose, Vif d'or, Lisandra, sarah 30, sohaya, Lily Ewans-Potter, Têtedenoeud, Myia Black, Odiss, YunaFab, pioupiou, Sweetdeath our yaoimaster, speedy of 77, Onarluca** : Kikoo ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos rewiews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elles m'encouragent et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que, même si parfois mes idées vous déroutent, vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour continuer à me lire. MERCI ! PS : Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent ce que deviennent Dray et Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Patience…

**Zazla**** tortue** : Salut ! Je ne vois pas vraiment Percy comme un vilain pas beau, mais plutôt comme un type extrêmement ambitieux. Ce que j'ai essayé de montrer dans le chapitre précédent. Pour répondre à ta question, Harry voulait que Dray prenne un maximum, à cause des horreurs qu'il a commises pendant la guerre.

**Lonnie** : Ma Lonnie que j'ai convertie aux slashs ! Effectivement, ce chapitre est un pur Harry Ron, mais Dray revient au prochain chapitre. Bisous !

**Celinette** : Coucou, ma puce ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Tu as fini tes partiels ? Et tes fics, ça avance, lol ? Bon, j'arrête de te harceler et je te fais de gros bisous !

**Océane** : Coucou, Miss ! Donc, il va falloir que je te convainque, c'est ça ? Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Ma vision des choses est que Draco, après avoir passé sept ans à Azkaban, **ne peut plus** être celui qu'il était autrefois. Les années et la prison vous changent un homme ! J'avais prévenu qu'il allait morfler, lol ! Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de montrer que sa vie a été réduite à néant, et de montrer aussi comment il va s'y prendre pour la reconstruire. Pour reconquérir sa dignité et rendre aux serpentards leur honneur. C'est une histoire complexe que j'ai en tête, et là, je t'en ai dévoilé beaucoup ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme lectrice… Allez, bisous, en espérant que tu continueras à me lire !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Même topo que pour Océane, ma Lulu. Dis à Lucius que son fiston va morfler, dans ma fic, mais qu'il n'en sortira que grandis. Et si le Lucius y pose des problèmes (Ivrian jette un regard noir à Lucius, qui repart illico dans les cachots de Lulu) il a intérêt à se souvenir que dans ma fic, il est mort !

**Kyogirl**** 63** : Salut ! En effet, Dumby prépare quelque chose. Mais je ne révélerai pas quoi tout de suite ! Quant à Mione, elle est mariée à Ron et maman d'un petit Kieran. Pour la suite, patience…

**Tiayel** : Kikoo, Miss ! Pour les défis, tu peux piquer sans problème. A condition de me dire lequel tu as choisi, lol ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te verrai bien écrire le numéro 8 "L'aventure d'une nuit". J'espère de tout coeur que tu le choisiras, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir (Je veux un super lemon entre Sev et Siri, lol )!

**Anya et Xeres** : Merci du compliment ! Effectivement, c'est un histoire complexe que j'ai en tête, avec une mise en abyme (je ne me souviens plus si c'est comme ça que l'on dit).

**Origine** : Salut ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette idée de Dray garde-chasse, lol ? Je vous ai dit qu'il allait morfler ! Mais c'est pour mieux se relever, mon enfant. De plus, mon grand-père était garde-forestier (Ce sont deux métiers proches), alors, attention ! MdR ! Plus sérieusement, je tiens à te dire que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. J'ai trouvé particulièrement ignoble le fait que l'on ait supprimé ta fic. La délation, c'est de la merde !!! Et j'espère bien lire toutes tes fics jusqu'au bout, que ce soit sur ce site ou ailleurs !

**DW **: Navrée, ma puce, mais un séjour en prison, ça fait rarement du bien ! Quant à faire peur aux petits enfants, tu verras bien…

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Salut, Nic ! Oui, depuis le cinquième tome, je vois ce cher Dumby comme un grand manipulateur ! Bises.

°°°

**_Résumé du chapitre "Sept ans plus tard" :_**

_Sept ans après l'incarcération de Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore rend visite au ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley, afin d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour faire de Malfoy le nouveau garde-chasse de Poudlard. Harry Potter l'a remplacé à la tête de l'école depuis son départ à la retraite, mais Dumbledore compte sur le jeune frère de Percy, Ronald, pour faire accepter cette suggestion d'embauche au survivant…_

°°°

**Chapitre 2**

**Enterre le passe**

Un discret « toc toc » tira le directeur de Poudlard du monceau de paperasses qu'il était en train d'examiner.

- Entrez ! fit-il d'un ton brusque, un peu énervé d'être dérangé en plein travail.

L'heure était encore matinale.

Son expression furieuse laissa place à un joyeux sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

- Ron ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer affectueusement.

Ronald rendit l'accolade et ferma les yeux, au supplice.

Une fois de plus, il se maudit d'avoir accepté la requête de Dumbledore. Demander à Harry d'embaucher Malfoy pour le poste de Hagrid !

« _C'est du pur délire_, songea-t-il. _Une mission impossible qu'il va pourtant falloir que je réussisse._ »

- Comment vas-tu, Ron ? Et Mione et mon filleul ? demanda le brun, souriant.

- Hermione est en pleine forme, de même que Kieran, répondit son ami. Il réussit parfaitement à aligner ces quatre mots : je veux un gâteau.

Harry éclata de rire, et Ron en profita pour l'observer.

Son ami semblait heureux de son sort. Sa chevelure brune était toujours aussi rebelle, mais la maturité avait durci son visage, et ses yeux verts avaient en partie perdu l'extraordinaire étincelle d'espièglerie que lui avait jadis conféré l'adolescence. Son corps mince et musclé, sans une once de graisse superflue, témoignait de la grande place du sport dans sa vie.

Depuis sept ans, Harry avait employé son temps à s'occuper activement, et à essayer d'oublier les atrocités de cette maudite guerre. Il montrait une énergie que bien des gens lui enviaient. Mais Ron se demandait souvent si, la nuit, le survivant dormait d'un sommeil paisible ou si ses cauchemars le hantaient toujours.

Le rouquin repensa avec admiration au parcours de son ami. Pendant quatre ans, il avait été l'attrapeur des « Wigtown Wanderers » avant qu'une blessure au genou ne le contraigne à arrêter définitivement le quidditch professionnel. Il avait quitté le milieu du sport en pleine gloire, mais sans amertume. Grâce à lui, l'équipe d'Angleterre avait remporté la coupe du monde.

Puis, Albus lui avait proposé de devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM, ce qu'il avait fait pendant deux ans. Et à vingt-six ans, il avait remplacé le vieillard en tant que directeur de Poudlard.

D'aucuns trouveraient là qu'il s'agissait d'une carrière exemplaire.

Pourtant, Ron sentait qu'il lui manquait le principal pour être vraiment heureux. Ce que lui-même avait trouvé auprès de Hermione.

L'amour.

Il savait que le survivant était gay, la presse en avait d'ailleurs fait ses choux gras pendant un bon moment avant de lâcher prise, mais ce dernier passait d'aventures en aventures, sans jamais s'attacher.

« _Comme s'il craignait encore de voir mourir quelqu'un qu'il aime…_ »

Ron trouvait cette pensée dérangeante, mais il ne l'avait jamais formulée à voix haute. Ils avaient beau être amis, certains sujets étaient tabous entre eux.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, lui, Ronald Weasley, allait devoir briser l'un de ces tabous. Il espérait être suffisamment convaincant.

Après tout, il devait la vie à Malfoy.

Et il n'était pas du genre à laisser ses dettes impayées…

- Je présume que tu as une idée en tête pour venir me voir, reprit soudain Harry, amusé.

Il avait parfaitement remarqué le malaise de son compagnon.

- Tu es un auror très occupé, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Ta visite doit donc être un peu… intéressée.

Ron tenta maladroitement de plaisanter.

- Alors on ne peut pas rendre visite à un vieil ami sans raison ?

Le visage du survivant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. L'auror soupira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder, Harry.

Ce dernier le regarda fixement, intrigué. Son sourire s'évanouit.

- Alors vas-y franchement.

Ron soupira et détourna les yeux, faisant rapidement le tour de l'antre du directeur. Depuis un an, Harry avait marqué de son empreinte l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. L'aimable fouillis du vieillard avait laissé place à un rangement un peu moins négligé. Ce que Harry se plaisait à appeler son « bordel organis ».

Certaines choses n'avaient cependant pas changé. Le choixpeau était toujours posté au même endroit, endormi, et sur un perchoir en bois, un phénix fatigué se reposait.

- Comment va Fumseck ? demanda soudain Ron, inquiet.

- Il est plutôt mal en point, répondit Harry. L'heure de l'embrasement approche. Mais ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu…

« _Oh, Merlin ! Harry_, songea le rouquin, _comment te parler_ _?_ »

Il inspira profondément puis se lança. Inutile de tergiverser davantage. Il n'y avait pas trente-six manières de présenter les choses.

- Harry, Draco Malfoy quitte Azkaban dans deux semaines.

Il sut aussitôt que la discussion n'allait pas être facile. Le visage du survivant s'était dangereusement durci.

- Ne continue pas, Ron, dit-il d'un ton presque aimable.

- Mais je le dois ! s'écria le jeune auror d'un ton désespéré.

- A qui ? ! hurla Harry, furieux, en tapant du poing sur son bureau. A quoi, bon dieu ? !

Ron ferma les yeux, déchiré, l'âme en morceaux.

- A un souvenir, peut-être, murmura-t-il doucement. Celui de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Sans qui Kieran n'existerait pas aujourd'hui.

Le visage du directeur s'adoucit à la mention de son filleul.

- Je sais que je m'y prends mal, Harry, reprit son compagnon, la voix brisée.

« _Oh, que non !_ pensa le brun. _Tu es diablement habile, au contraire. Tu sais jouer sur la corde sensible._ »

- Vas-y, dit-il simplement, je t'écoute.

Et intérieurement, Ron soupira de soulagement. Il avait gagné un peu de temps. C'était toujours ça.

- As-tu trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Hagrid ?

Harry comprit instantanément où son ami voulait en venir. Mais l'idée lui paraissait si inconcevable qu'il répondit normalement à la question.

- J'ai plusieurs candidats en vue, mais je ne suis pas encore fixé.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je souhaiterai que Malfoy ait le job.

C'était bien ça. Le survivant fixa l'auror, incrédule.

- Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'il put articuler.

Ron hésita longuement avant de répondre. Oui, pourquoi, au fait ?

_« Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Parce que nous avons fait toutes nos études ensemble même si nous nous haïssions… »_

Il y avait tant de bonnes raisons. Mais en cet instant, une seule lui paraissait vraiment valable.

- Parce que je pense que tout homme a droit à une seconde chance, murmura-t-il.

- Même Draco Malfoy ? interrogea Harry d'un ton dur.

Ron ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Surtout Draco Malfoy, répondit-il doucement.

Harry se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Silencieusement, il regarda au-delà de la vitre.

La pelouse verdoyante.

La vue imprenable sur le terrain de quidditch.

Il eut un imperceptible sourire en repensant au nombre de fois ou Draco et lui s'étaient affrontés sur ce fameux terrain. Ces souvenirs-là ne lui laissaient pas un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Non, c'étaient les autres…

Les activités de Draco au sein de la communauté des mangemorts.

Les meurtres.

Les tortures.

Les viols.

Toutes les atrocités dont le serpentard avait été le témoin consentant et auxquelles il avait parfois participe...

Ron sentit qu'il était en train de perdre le combat. Il puisa l'inspiration dans ses dernières forces.

- Harry, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il, désespéré. Ecoute mon conseil.

Le directeur se tourna vers lui, le visage impénétrable.

- Enterre le passé… avant qu'il ne t'enterre.

Cette phrase trouva un curieux écho dans l'âme du survivant. Autrefois, Remus lui avait dit à peu près la même chose après la mort de Sirius.

- Il a payé sa dette à la société, reprit lentement le jeune roux. Et toi aussi. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, et il a passé sept ans auprès des détraqueurs.

Harry s'approcha lentement de lui, mais l'auror ne se troubla pas sous le feu des émeraudes étincelantes.

- Réponds juste à une question, Ron. C'est Dumbledore qui t'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait jamais été dupe.

Pas une seule seconde.

Ron retint un rire amer en comprenant cela. Harry connaissait depuis trop longtemps le machiavélisme de Dumbledore pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Puis il se détourna pour sortir, certain d'avoir perdu ce difficile combat contre leurs propres démons personnels.

Au bord des larmes. La gorge nouée.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'une fois de plus, le passé allait triompher du futur ?

La voix grave de son meilleur ami le retint au moment ou il allait franchir le seuil.

- Dis-lui que je suis d'accord pour employer Malfoy.

°°°

**A suivre… Dumbledore rend visite à Draco en prison.**


	4. Le détenu Malfoy

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résum **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser encore que les persos (et plus précisément les détraqueurs) sont OOC ?

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Odiss, Crackos, Rêveuse, Blue Helios, Lisandra, Clemzouille, Sohaya, Lululle, Soal, Pioupiou, Céline 402, Tetedenoeud, YunaFab, Manehou, Frite 12, SweetDeath our yaoi master, Syl2Sy, Nicole Pavlovna** : Merci infiniment pour vos rewiews. Je sens que certain(e)s d'entre vous sont troublé(e)s. Mais que va-t-elle donc faire à Dray ? ! Laissez-moi juste vous répondre que… vous allez vraiment me détester, dans ce chapitre, lol ! Mais souvenez-vous que moi aussi, j'adore Draco, et qu'il ne sortira de cette fic que grandi. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, vous ne trouverez pas Draco en garde-chasse ridicule. Tout simplement parce que, pour moi, Draco ne pourra jamais être ridicule, quoi qu'il fasse. En tous les cas, pas dans cette fic. Je vous adore.

**Clôtho** : Je suis un auteur conseill ? J'suis toute rouge, la ! merci de tes compliments, et transmets mes remerciements à celui ou celle qui t'a conseillé mes fics, lol ! Moi aussi j'en avais marre de voir Ron présenté toujours sous le même jour. Quant à Dray, après sept ans à Azkaban, il ne peut plus être le même qu'autrefois. Bises et merci.

**Zairoon **: Mais ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! Il me suffit de savoir que tu continues à lire et que tu aimes !

**Vif d'or** : Coucou, ma presque quarantenaire ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis ravie que ma fic vienne te chercher « en-dedans », car c'est le but !

**Océane** : Je suis encore toute émue du compliment que tu m'as fait ! C'est prévu, je suis en train de faire le plan d'un roman que j'aimerai bien écrire…

**Lonnie** : C'est étrange, moi aussi je vois cette fic comme la « succession» de D et H, même si elles vont être radicalement différentes. L'atmosphère y est un peu proche, c'est sans doute pour ça, mais la fin de S et H sera sans doute plus heureuse que celle de D et H. Bises, ma Lonnie.

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Dumby, cesser de se mêler des affaires des autres ? Sur son lit de mort, et encore ! Oui, Lucius, arrête de grogner, s'il te plait !

**Anya et Xeres** : Salut, toi ! Merci de dire que j'ai un don pour transmettre les émotions ! Des rewiews comme la tienne me font un bien fou et un plaisir immense !

**DW **: Comment sera Draco ? Tu as un commencement de réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à Harry, je ne dévoile rien… Mais ils ont en commun une ardoise chargée…

**Tiayel **: C'est l'une des plus belles rewiews qu'on m'ait jamais laissée. Quand je lis des phrases comme celles que tu m'as marquée, je me dis que je n'écris pas en vain. Alors, désolée, ma Tia, si je ne peux dire que… Merci.

**Miya Black** : Non, je n'ai pas lu Angharrad. Mais j'adore ce prénom, c'était celui du frère d'un de mes petits copains. Leur mère était irlandaise.

**Celinette** : Kikoo, ma puce ! Moi aussi je t'aime et j'aime tes fics, tu le sais. J'espère que ça va mieux. Je sais ce que c'est que de dire au revoir à une personne que l'on aime. Tiens-moi au courant. Je t'embrasse très fort.

**Je crois que je vais me faire lyncher par les fans de Dray, quand ils liront ce chapitre…**

**°°°**

**_Résumé du chapitre "Enterre le passe" :_**

_Au terme d'un entretien difficile, qui éveille en eux de pénibles souvenirs, l'auror Ronald Weasley parvient à convaincre son ami Harry Potter, directeur de l'école Poudlard, de confier le poste de garde-chasse à son ancien ennemi, Draco Malfoy._

**°°°**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le détenu Malfoy**

D'abord ce fut la désorientation, due à ce bref instant d'amnésie, qui ne dure guère plus d'une ou deux secondes, mais pendant lequel l'esprit erre entre les limbes du sommeil et l'éveil des sens.

Puis la douleur revint, et les idées de Draco Malfoy se remirent en place.

Le réveil façon Azkaban.

Une décharge d'énergie pure, semblable à un courant électrique.

Extrêmement désagréable.

Mais on finissait par s'y faire.

Après quelques années dans la prison la plus sévère du monde magique, on se faisait à tout.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver, cherchant inconsciemment le contact mental de l'autre. Celui-ci vint après un petit moment, mais il était si faible que le jeune homme prit peur.

_« Irriwi_, pensa-t-il intensément. _Ne me laisse pas tomber… Pas maintenant, j'ai trop besoin de toi… »_

La créature était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'elle fut incapable de formuler mentalement une phrase. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer des images de sa mort prochaine.

Irriwi, allongée sur un lit, longue créature sombre comme les ténèbres… Froide et sans vie.

Draco sursauta.

_« Tiens le coup, Irriwi, je t'en supplie… »_

Il songea tout à coup au chemin parcouru ces sept dernières années.

Après la fin de la guerre, le pouvoir avait été retiré en douceur aux détraqueurs. Ceux qui n'avaient pas trahi la communauté magique avaient vu leur rôle au sein de la prison considérablement réduit. L'arrivée de cracmols comme nouveaux gardiens avait fait du bruit.

Il était évident pour tous que le ministère cherchait à pousser les détraqueurs dehors.

Au fil du temps, ces créatures, dont Draco avait appris à connaître la fierté et l'intelligence, avaient d'elles-mêmes quitté Azkaban.

Au début de l'année, il n'en restait plus que deux. Et l'une d'elles était Irriwi.

Sa gardienne.

Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de lui parler, de nouer une relation mentale avec lui ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais elle l'avait fait.

Et c'était plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre avait fait pour lui tout au long de sa vie.

Il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Et il savait pertinemment que la seule raison qui la faisait encore s'accrocher à la vie, c'était tout simplement… lui.

Elle ne lâcherait pas prise tant que ne serait pas arrivé son dernier jour à Azkaban. Il en était certain.

Et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Si elle pouvait puiser des forces dans le peu de souvenirs heureux qu'il possédait encore, il les lui offrait volontiers.

Le bruit d'une clef tournant dans la serrure le força à sauter hors du lit. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre.

Le gardien regarda la silhouette aux cheveux clairs avec un rictus sarcastique.

- Alors, Malfoy, on compte les jours ?

Draco lui retourna un regard complètement vide. Sizemore n'était qu'un maton parmi tant d'autres, un cracmol qui se plaisait à humilier ceux qui l'avaient autrefois méprisé. Il ne présentait aucun intérêt.

- Tu vas me manquer, lui souffla l'homme à l'oreille.

Avant de lui balancer un grand coup de matraque dans les tibias.

Le choc et la douleur firent plier le prisoonier en deux, et il tomba à genoux.

Sizemore le regarda, souriant.

- C'est là qu'est ta place, Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton suave. Par terre. Une merde dans ton genre ne mérite pas de vivre debout. D'ailleurs, une merde dans ton style ne mérite pas de vivre **du tout**…

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le mur, évitant soigneusement de regarder le visage bouffi, le nez épaté et les yeux injectés de sang de l'autre.

Aucun intérêt, vraiment.

La pensée que dans une autre vie, il aurait pris un extrême plaisir à torturer le gardien à coups de _Doloris_ et à l'achever par un _Avada Kedavra_, ne l'effleura même pas. Autrefois, cette seule vision l'aurait empli de joie.

Mais il n'était plus le même homme, désormais.

De même, la déception sur le visage de Sizemore l'aurait jadis beaucoup amusé. Aujourd'hui, il n'en éprouvait que de l'indifférence.

- Ce n'est même plus drôle, reprit le gardien. Tu n'es plus rien, à part une loque.

Totalement ailleurs, Draco contemplait le mince filet de lumière provenant de la lucarne de sa cellule, qui venait frapper de plein fouet le mur.

Le soleil s'était levé.

Encore une autre journée…

Une autre journée à vivre, à respirer.

- Tu as de la visite, reprit enfin Sizemore. Suis-moi.

**§**

Les murs nus de la pièce, gris et froids, offraient une vue déprimante au visiteur assis au centre de la pièce. Albus Dumbledore soupira et, pour échapper à la morosité ambiante, sortit de sa poche un chocogrenouille, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

Le bruit de la porte lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Un gardien corpulent, aux cheveux clairsemés, au visage rougeaud entra, suivi par un homme portant la tenue noire et grise des prisonniers. Il s'avança en pleine lumière, et Albus, même s'il s'y était préparé, reçut tout de même un choc.

Une masse de cheveux blonds, ternes, filasses, tombait sur des épaules voûtées, masquant en partie un visage aux traits creusés par la fatigue. Le corps de l'ex-serpentard, autrefois mince et musclé, était maintenant d'une maigreur effrayante.

Il ressemblait à ces réfugiés qui ont tout perdu et qui n'ont plus que leur foi pour les soutenir.

Excepté que Draco Malfoy n'avait plus foi en rien.

Albus s'en rendit compte lorsque le détenu leva la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient perdu cette flamme, cette lumière extraordinaire qui les animait jadis.

Il ne montra pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il reconnaissait son ancien directeur.

- Assieds-toi, Draco, fit doucement ce dernier.

Le prisonnier obéit avec lenteur, et Albus fit signe au gardien qu'il désirait rester seul avec lui.

Sizemore faillit protester, mais il savait qui était le vieillard, et les nombreux appuis dont il disposait.

Il se retira en ronchonnant intérieurement.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent silencieusement.

- Te souviens-tu de moi, Draco ?

La réponse fut donnée par une voix rauque, qui n'avait clairement plus l'habitude de parler.

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Albus s'efforça de garder un visage neutre, même si le détenu lui inspirait soudain la plus grande inquiétude.

Aucune trace d'intérêt dans le visage qui lui faisait face. Draco Malfoy n'avait visiblement rien à faire de la visite de Dumbledore et des raisons de celle-ci.

- Tu sors bientôt, Draco, reprit le vieillard. As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu vas devenir une fois dehors ?

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas. Il regardait les murs nus d'un air indifférent.

- Que comptes-tu faire de ta vie ? insista doucement Dumbledore.

Pas de réponse. Aucune réaction. Draco fixait maintenant avec attention la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il fait beau, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Nous sommes en Août.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, le plus âgé cherchant désespérément un moyen d'atteindre le plus jeune.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, annonça prudemment le vieillard.

Draco se tourna vers lui et le regarda, seul signe prouvant qu'il écoutait ce que disait son vis à vis.

- Hagrid nous a quitté pour devenir ambassadeur auprès des géants. Grâce à lui, le ministère a noué des relations avec ce peuple.

Albus s'interrompit, le temps de sortir de sa poche un chocogrenouille qu'il tendit avec un sourire au prisonnier. Voyant que celui-ci ne manifestait aucune velléité de le prendre, il haussa les épaules et le remit dans sa poche.

- Enfin… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que son poste de garde-chasse est désormais vacant, reprit-il avec une maladresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il… Il est à toi, si tu le souhaites.

Draco le fixa intensément. Autrefois, cette seule idée l'aurait fait hurler de rire. Aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi m'offrez-vous ce travail ?

- Parce que je veux te donner une seconde chance, Draco, répondit doucement Albus.

Draco reprit sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Le vieil homme soupira.

- Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile… Surtout avec le nouveau directeur…

- Vous avez pris votre retraite, constata le jeune homme, sans pour autant manifester le moindre signe d'intérêt à cette nouvelle.

- Oui.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, guettant la réaction du prisonnier :

- Harry Potter m'a remplacé à la tête de Poudlard.

Une bruit rauque se fit soudain entendre, à mi-chemin entre le râle et la quinte de toux, et ce ne fut qu'en voyant le thorax du jeune homme se soulever de manière irrégulière que Dumbledore comprit ce qui se passait.

Draco Malfoy riait. D'un rire sans âme.

Pourtant, Albus lui-même ne put retenir un sourire.

- Po… Potter est le nouveau directeur ? haleta l'ex-serpentard.

Le vieillard acquiesça.

- Alors la question est réglée, fit Draco, reprenant son calme. Même en admettant que votre proposition m'intéresse, il ne voudra jamais de moi à Poudlard. Il serait beaucoup trop tenté de me tuer.

- Il a déjà dit oui, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore.

Et en voyant le sursaut du prisonnier, il sut qu'il était parvenu à le surprendre.

Les yeux dans le vague, le serpentard murmura, comme pour lui-même :

- Si vous saviez, Albus… Les premiers temps, c'est ma haine pour lui qui m'a permis de tenir le coup.

Dumbledore se contentait d'écouter, scrutant le visage pâle du détenu comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

- Comme c'est bizarre, la vie… Aujourd'hui… entendre son nom ne me fait plus rien.

Le silence s'instaura de nouveau entre les deux hommes, chacun plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit enfin Draco.

Et Albus sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus du jeune homme pour le moment.

Il se leva et alla frapper à la porte pour signifier au gardien que la conversation était terminée.

- Si tu acceptes ma proposition, Draco, dit-il lorsque Sizemore eut ouvert, fais-le moi savoir par hibou. Je serai là dans deux semaines, pour ta sortie.

Malfoy se leva à son tour, et rejoignit le gardien. Il passa devant Albus sans un regard ni un mot de plus.

Le vieillard le regarda s'éloigner, troublé au plus haut point. Il espérait que l'ex-serpentard saurait saisir l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait… Il l'espérait vraiment.

**°°°**

**A suivre… Le prochain chapitre parle de liberté, de mort…**

**Une fois de plus, un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice, Saael'. **

**Tu es géniale et je t'adore !**


	5. Liberté et Mort

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résum **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Shyrinia, Blurp 3, Clochette, DW, Celine S, Chloé Sullivan-Kent, Miya, Sohaya, Nicole Pavlovna (Kikoo, ma Nicky !), Zairoon, Blue Nessae, Noctambule, Pioupiou, Celine 402, Lisandra, Kitty hp 16, Tete de noeud, Kyogirl 63, Frite 12, Minerve, Onarluca, Soal, Syl2Sy, Sasha Krum (Kikoo, ma chérie !) : **D'abord un grand merci pour vos rewiews, qui me touchent toujours autant car elles me montrent à quel point cette histoire vous interpelle. Ce qui en ressort principalement, c'est que vous êtes troublés par les changements survenus chez notre prince des serpentards. Laissez-moi vous rassurez (rire sadique) : vous n'avez pas fini d'être troublés ! Mais petit scoop, vous allez retrouver 'l'ancien' Draco au chapitre suivant. Vous n'y comprenez rien ? C'est normaaaaaal ! Bises à toutes et à tous !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : J'en profite pour te dire à quel point je suis ravie que tu aies mis la suite de Enfer et retour ! Mais continue à updater aussi rapidement ou je sors les instruments de torture ! MdR !

**Vif d'or** : Navrée, ma chère amie, mais tu vois, pour la vie un peu plus rose, il faudra attendre un bon moment !

**Iliveinhell **: Cette fic ne va pas franchement être sentimentale ! Bon, j'avoue, il y en aura quand même un peu, le but du jeu c'est tout de même de les caser ensemble, lol !

**Anya et Xeres** : Irriwi est un détraqueur femelle, ma chère Anya. OU plutot était, comme on va le voir dans ce chapitre...

**Lululle** : Ma choupinette ! Ta rewiew m'a trop cassée de rire ! Et dieu sait si j'en ai besoin en ce moment !

**Yuna Fab** : (Ivrian, PTDR) Vision de Dray accompagné d'un détraqueur, patrouyant la nuit dans Poudlard comme Rusard avec Miss Teigne ! Trop fort, comme image !

**Tiayel **: La, je sais carrément pas quoi dire tellement ta rewiew m'a émue et touchée. Alors, simplement... merci. Et Je t'aime, ma Tia.

**_Résumé du chapitre "Le détenu Malfoy" :_**

_Albus Dumbledore rend visite à Draco Malfoy en prison pour lui proposer l'emploi de garde-chasse, désormais vacant, de Poudlard. Le vieillard révèle au jeune homme l'identité de son successeur à la tête de l'école, et s'inquiète devant les changements physiques et mentaux survenus chez l'ex-serpentard. Celui-ci clôt l'entretien en lui disant qu'il va songer sérieusement à sa proposition._

**°°°**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Liberté et mort**

Bien évidemment, il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, cloîtré dans la relative intimité de sa cellule. Il s'était interrogé sur ses sentiments pour Potter. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait réussi à consumer sa haine pour le gryffondor avant que celle-ci ne le consume.

Mais il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé face à face avec le survivant. Seul ce moment pourrait lui dire s'il avait vraiment tiré un trait sur son passé et cette haine de jeunesse.

Une haine qui lui paraissait tellement dérisoire, maintenant…

Pourtant, au début de sa captivité, il y pensait jour et nuit, se nourrissant de ce sentiment violent, qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup.

Puis le temps et les événements avaient fait leur œuvre…

Et il avait commencé à réfléchir à d'autres opportunités.

Il s'était posé maintes et maintes fois cette question qui ne cessait de le hanter : _Y a-t-il une vie après Azkaban ?_

Cette proposition d'embauche était un commencement de réponse.

Le Draco d'autrefois se serait violemment récrié à la perspective de devenir un larbin, un sous-fifre à Poudlard…

Le Draco d'aujourd'hui savait qu'Albus lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait plus depuis trop longtemps : une perspective d'avenir…

De l'ancienne fortune des Malfoy, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Lucius et sa femme avaient dilapidé leur patrimoine, tout en donnant avec beaucoup d'habileté le change.

Après l'exécution de son époux et l'emprisonnement de son fils, Narcissa avait été contrainte de vendre le manoir familial pour payer les trop nombreuses dettes. Ce qu'elle avait fait… avant de se donner la mort à la manière de Cléopâtre. Une piqûre d'aspic lui avait été fatale.

Narcissa Black Malfoy n'avait vécu que pour les serpents, elle était morte par un serpent. Quelle ironie !

Draco s'était souvent demandé si ce geste avait été symbolique. Les méandres de l'esprit maternel lui avaient de tout temps été impénétrables.

Maintenant, face à l'officier de garde, qui lui remettait une à une ses affaires, le dernier des Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant ce poste de garde-chasse. Mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à regarder en arrière.

- Une dague, énuméra l'homme d'une voix monocorde tout en posant les différents objets devant le jeune homme, un costume et pour finir, une pièce d'or.

Draco retint un sourire. Il avait beau avoir passé sept ans à Azkaban, il se souvenait parfaitement y être entré avec une bourse pleine de gallions. Le dernier cadeau de sa mère.

Le personnel s'était largement rétribué, et l'homme en face de lui semblait le défier de faire une remarque quelconque.

Le jeune homme se contenta de prendre entre ses doigts l'unique pièce restante. Il la fit rouler entre le pouce et l'index, la contemplant d'un air songeur.

Il ne la dépenserait pas. Au contraire, il allait la garder précieusement.

Cette pièce deviendrait le symbole de sa liberté, nouvellement et chèrement acquise.

Elle lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol avec un petit bruit.

Une violente nausée envahit Draco, au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait des yeux son trajet. Il lui semblait vivre la scène au ralenti. Lorsque la petite pièce atteignit le mur et s'immobilisa, il comprit.

L'écho d'un bref adieu retentit dans sa tête.

Puis le silence.

Irriwi était morte.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse, et rendu les armes le jour même de sa sortie. Plus jamais il ne sentirait sa rassurante présence…

Au bord du malaise, le jeune homme se força à aller ramasser la pièce d'or.

Le gardien Sizemore le regarda faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour humilier une dernière fois ce petit fumier ! Mais la certitude que Malfoy allait souffrir bien davantage une fois dehors lui donnait des ailes.

Draco contempla longuement la pièce de monnaie, la tristesse lui nouant les entrailles. Son dernier soutien venait de le quitter. Une vague de chagrin l'envahit.

Le bruit de la porte ne le ramena même pas au présent.

Sizemore, par contre, se redressa respectueusement.

Le directeur d'Azkaban, un homme d'un certain âge, au visage aigu d'oiseau de proie, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Draco, fit doucement ce dernier.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard vide vers lui.

- Elle est morte, souffla-t-il simplement.

Les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec une profonde incompréhension. Alors que le directeur allait lui demander des explications, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à un gardien hors d'haleine.

- Monsieur le directeur ! Nous avons un gros problème !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regardez par la fenêtre ! La cour de la prison !

Le directeur et Dumbledore s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement. Le spectacle les cloua sur place.

La cour était complètement noire. Noire de centaines et de centaines de détraqueurs. Un froid glacial fit frissonner les personnes présentes.

- Bon dieu ! fit Sizemore. Ils nous attaquent, ou quoi ? !

Albus se retourna vivement.

Draco Malfoy avait quitté la salle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

**§**

Il savait ou se trouvait l'infirmerie de la prison, pour y avoir fait quelques séjours lors de ses premières années d'emprisonnement.

A pas lents, il s'y rendit. Il se força lentement à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il ignora totalement les personnes présentes.

Il ne voyait qu'elle.

Irriwi.

Longue silhouette sombre, recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Le médicomage et les infirmiers le regardèrent avec stupeur prendre le corps de la créature dans ses bras et sortir de la salle.

Aucun n'eut l'idée de chercher à l'arrêter. Trop surpris pour cela.

Il longea les couloirs de la prison et lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée, le directeur l'y attendait avec Dumbledore et quelques gardiens.

- Malfoy, que diable faites-vous ? ! commença l'homme.

Albus posa une main ferme sur son bras, son regard indiquant clairement que ce n'était pas le moment, et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte. Les gardiens, surprenant le geste, ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

La massive porte en acier s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre.

Draco Malfoy sortit dans la cour, et s'avança lentement au milieu des créatures. Malgré le froid, malgré la souffrance physique et morale.

Un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

Avec respect, il déposa le corps de celle qui avait été son amie sur le sol.

« _Je partage votre douleur_, dit-il en pensée aux centaines de voix qui envahissaient sa tête. »

Il se força à ne pas lutter contre la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans. Résister contre l'intrusion mentale était le meilleur moyen de souffrir davantage. Peu à peu, les voix refluèrent et il ne resta plus dans son esprit que le silence le plus complet.

Albus Dumbledore contemplait avec intérêt la scène. Une lueur rusée passa dans son regard. L'attitude du prisonnier ne lui avait pas échappé, de même que l'étrange connexion que ces créatures semblaient avoir établie avec lui…

Décidément, le jeune Malfoy avait évolué bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait prévu, pendant ces sept dernières années.

Draco resta un moment à genoux, étrange tâche pale au milieu de cette marée obscure, puis, lentement, les détraqueurs quittèrent la cour en emmenant la morte, accompagnant leur départ par une mélopée à la fois douce et hypnotique.

Ils semblaient glisser sur le sol sans le toucher.

Le directeur, fasciné, ne pouvait quitter des yeux cet étrange spectacle.

- Mais… que font-ils ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il rejoignait Malfoy, accompagné de Dumbledore.

La voix rauque de Draco lui répondit, résonnant étrangement dans le calme soudain revenu.

- La même chose que nous. Ils chantent pour leurs morts.

Bien longtemps après le départ des créatures issues de l'ombre, les personnes présentes avaient encore en tête ce triste et sublime chant funèbre.

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait quitté la prison en compagnie de Dumbledore. Il leva un regard songeur vers le ciel.

_« On dit que la mort est l'ultime expression de la liberté (1)… T'es-tu enfin débarrassée de tes chaînes, Irriwi ? … Et moi, y parviendrai-je un jour ? »_

**°°°**

**(1) **** La phrase exacte était « Le suicide est l'ultime expression de la libert ».**

**A suivre… Premier interlude à Azkaban. « L'histoire dans l'histoire », comme dirait Je-ne-sais-plus-qui…**


	6. Interlude Azkaban 1

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résum** : Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteuze** : Vous entrez maintenant dans les interludes Azkaban, c'est à dire l'histoire dans l'histoire. Chaque interlude interviendra tous les quatre chapitres. Ce sont des POV de Draco, qui nous raconte les événements marquants de sa vie en prison.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Amandaaa, Shetane, Miya, Lune de Cristal, ME, Dark Lizard, Clochette, Speedy-of-77, Vif d'Or, Kyogirl 63, Nicole Pavlovna (Kikoo, Miss), Celine 402, Tete de nœud, Yuna Fab, Shyrinia, Minerve, Onarluca, Lululle, Kaorulabelle (J'ai 33 fics à mon actif, lol), Soal** : Je suis très touchée par vos rewiews. Apparemment, cette histoire vous interpelle, et ça me fait très plaisir. Merci encore, et plein de gros bisous.

**Weirdo** : Merci, ce que tu as écris m'a beaucoup émue. Non, Sevy n'est pas mort, ne t'inquiète pas. On le verra dans la fic.

**Lexy-Kun** : Moi aussi, depuis le cinquième tome, j'ai tendance à voir ce cher Dumby comme un gros manipulateur pas si bienveillant que ça…

**Thanaloa** : Tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, le nombre de rewiews que j'ai reçu pour cette fic m'a fait proprement halluciner ! Et merci pour ta rewiew sur Le désir et la haine.

**Charisma 6** : Et comment que j'aime tes histoires ! Tu as un talent fou !

**Syl2Sy** : Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a énormément touchée. J'ai toujours beaucoup de joie en recevant des messages comme le tien. Ils me confortent dans mon idée que j'ai raison de m'obstiner à écrire envers et contre tout.

**Melisandre** : Cette phrase t'a interpellée ? C'est vrai que ça pourrait être du Sartre ou du Hume, mais tu veux que je te dise ? C'est du Guy Bedos. Hé oui, véridique !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Le but n'était pas de les rendre sympathiques, mais de montrer qu'ils savent aussi ce qu'est la souffrance. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, ma Lulu.

**Lisandra **: Oui, certes, manque de rigueur ! Va falloir que je cherche qui a dit cette phrase, sinon ça va m'obséder. Bises à toi aussi.

**Tiayel **: C'est un bonheur que de lire des rewiews comme la tienne, ma puce ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! J'ai hâte d'être au 23 !!!

**Sasha Krum** : Mais bien sur que Dumby est le maître de la fourberie ! Suivi (ou précéd ?) de très prêt par Voldie ! On aurait du les caser ensemble, ces deux-la !!!

**Anya et Xeres** : C'est ainsi que je vois les détraqueurs, tu as trouvé la définition parfaite : des créatures belles et terribles à la fois…

_°°°_

**Interlude Azkaban 1**

**_« Les convictions sont des prisons. »_**

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_Lorsque je quittai la salle de tribunal, je n'étais plus qu'une loque. Je crachais du sang et n'étais pas loin de vomir mes tripes. En détruisant ma baguette, ces ordures m'avaient à moitié tué._

_Je passai la nuit dans le service « blessés légers » de Sainte Mangouste, sous la haute surveillance de deux aurors. Brûlant de fièvre et nauséeux, je fus déclaré dès le lendemain apte à être transféré à la prison d'Azkaban._

_Quelle connerie !_

_Mais les perdants n'ont que le droit de la boucler, ça, je commençais déjà à le comprendre. _

_La guerre est une putain vicieuse. _

_Si tu es dans le bon camp, elle t'offrira son corps et le reste avec son plus beau sourire… Si tu es dans le mauvais, elle te crachera à la gueule et te pissera dessus sans sourciller._

_En nage, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, l'estomac noué par la maladie et la haine, je fis mes premiers pas en prison._

_L'accueil fut "chaleureux", parfaitement à l'image de ce que j'avais imaginé. Des bâtiments froids, d'un gris sinistre et sans originalité. Un endroit suintant la peur, le désespoir et la folie…_

_Le groupe de nouveaux venus dont je faisais partie fut mis en rangs serrés dans la cour de la prison. _

_Je sentis la dureté de la pierre sous mes pieds, seule réalité tangible dans ce cauchemar qui allait devenir mon quotidien. Même le ciel, pour l'occasion, s'était fait sombre. _

_Le gardien-chef, un cracmol nommé Harrison, nous fit un charmant petit discours de bienvenue. Dans le plus pur esprit pénitentiaire._

_A ses côtés, silhouette impénétrable et silencieuse, un détraqueur accentuait notre sensation de malaise en infiltrant nos pensées les plus intimes._

- Vous êtes ici pour un moment_, braillait Harrison, _alors autant vous y faire ! Et apprenez dès à présent à obéir, tas de merdes !

_Je crevais littéralement de rage devant l'attitude de ce misérable larbin, qui se permettait de donner des ordres à des gens d'un rang supérieur au sien ! Ce rebus de l'humanité, ce déchet minable, savait-il que parmi ses prisonniers, il y avait Draco Malfoy, dernier descendant de la famille la plus noble et la plus pure du monde magique ? !_

_Une violente quinte de toux me secoua le corps et je mis ma main devant ma bouche dans le vain espoir de la juguler. _

- Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance **(1)**_, murmura soudain le type à côté de moi._

_Je lui jetai un discret coup d'œil. Les paroles me semblaient familières, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. _

_Mon voisin était âgé, peut-être, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux gris, longs et sales, pendaient misérablement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux clairs étaient atteints d'une cataracte avancée, et je devinais qu'il devait être myope comme une taupe._

_Cette pensée me ramena illico au survivant et à ses immondes binocles. La haine m'envahit et je la laissais remonter en moi, me grisant de sa saveur âcre, la savourant comme on savoure un vin de qualité. Le haine me rendait vivant._

_Comme à chaque fois que je songeais à Potter. _

_Cet immonde petit salaud… Cet amoureux éperdu des sangs de bourbe !_

_Comme j'aurais voulu l'avoir à ma merci… Une heure, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure !_

_Je lui aurai fait regretter le jour de sa naissance ! Pas à coups de Doloris, non… _

**« J'aurai accepté de me salir les mains, pour toi, Potter… j'aurais fait couler ton sang à la manière traditionnelle… »**

_Tout, chez le balafré, m'écœurait profondément. Si je l'avais eu en face de moi à cet instant, je lui aurai craché à la gueule avec un plaisir immense. Sa famille était autrefois puissante, et presque aussi pure que celle des Malfoy. Comment cet ignoble bâtard avait-il pu ainsi trahir et renier ses propres origines ? !_

_Les sangs de bourbe n'étaient que de la vermine rampante, possédant la très ennuyeuse capacité de se reproduire à une vitesse alarmante. Il aurait du nous aider à éliminer cette plaie de la surface de la terre au lieu de nous combattre ! Il avait trahi son lignage, le pire crime qui soit pour un sorcier !_

_Jetant un regard dégoûté à la « taupe » qui se trouvait à mes côtés, je me rendis soudain compte qu'il me fixait, lui aussi. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici, petit merdeux ?_ me demanda-t-il aimablement._

- Et toi, vieux con ?_ ripostai-je avec tout autant d'amabilité._

_Il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, vu mon humeur, et me fit un petit sourire crispé avant de se retourner vers le gardien-chef._

_Pendant ce temps, le détraqueur avait entrepris de se déplacer dans nos rangs. _

_Je jetai un coup d'œil aux visages de mes compagnons d'infortune. La plupart étaient blancs comme linges après que la créature soit passée près d'eux._

_Vint mon tour. _

_Un froid mortel m'envahit, et je frissonnais, tour à tour glacé et brûlant de fièvre. Je sentis une puissance d'une force terrifiante pénétrer mon esprit et le fouiller jusqu'en ses moindres recoins._

_Rien n'échappait à cette saleté ! Elle devait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais ses propres pensées m'étaient soigneusement cachées._

_La sensation de malaise fut décuplée. Je me sentis tomber à genoux et je vomis, crachant mon déjeuner. Des tâches plus sombres se découpaient sur le sol au milieu de la bile et des résidus rejetés par mon estomac._

_Du sang._

_Je relevais les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement. J'aurais voulu hurler ma haine et ma rage, je n'avais pu que les dégueuler._

_La créature se détourna de moi et rejoignit Harrison. Elle posa une main gantée de noir sur son bras, et je vis le gardien froncer les sourcils en me regardant._

_Il fit signe à un autre maton de se rapprocher, et me désignant de l'index, lui ordonna d'un ton sec :_

- Tu me conduis celui-là à l'infirmerie. Ces connards de Sainte-Mangouste sont tellement pressés de se débarrasser des mangemorts qu'ils nous les expédient à moitié crevés !

_Le sous-fifre obéit et me prit par le bras sans aucune douceur, visiblement énervé. _

_Tout en me traînant à sa suite, je lançais un dernier coup d'œil au détraqueur. _

_J'étais fou de rage face à cette intrusion mentale, qui m'avait rendu encore plus faible et malade que ce que j'étais auparavant. Mais grâce à **ça**, j'allais être soigné. _

_Je détestais l'idée de devoir quelque chose à ce putain de monstre ! _

_Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Irriwi._

_J'ignorai alors l'importance qu'elle allait prendre dans ma vie._

**_§_**

_Je passai six jours à l'infirmerie, dans un profond état de faiblesse. La destruction de ma baguette avait occasionné de graves lésions internes. Et mon état d'esprit n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Je montai jusqu'à plus de quarante de fièvre. Je délirai, ne cessant de voir Potter apparaître dans mes mirages de dément. _

_Mais enfin, j'en réchappais. On me remit sur pied._

_Je profitai de ce bref répit pour réfléchir. _

_En parfait serpent. _

_Voldemort, l'homme le plus fascinant, le plus charismatique que j'aie jamais connu, n'était plus. Le symbole vivant de la Puissance était tombé sous les sorts d'un… Potter. Un minable._

_Et mes rêves de pouvoir et de gloire l'avaient accompagné dans la tombe. Maintenant, il fallait que je paye l'addition… Et elle était salée._

_Cependant, je n'étais ni idiot, ni naïf. _

_Azkaban était comme toutes les prisons en ce bas-monde, qu'elles soient moldues ou magiques. Elle avait ses codes, ses lois, ses règles, qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne._

_Une belle gueule comme moi ne ferait pas long feu ici sans y trouver au préalable de solides appuis._

_Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir la putain de service et de me faire enculer par tout ce que comptait Azkaban de "caïds". Je tenais à mes fesses, et j'avais tout intérêt à me trouver des « amis » pour me protéger…_

_On me laissa sortir au moment du repas de midi. _

_Lorsque j'entrai dans le réfectoire, j'avais parfaitement compris qu'il fallait que j'annonce la couleur. Je sentis des regards à la fois avides, menaçants et curieux peser sur moi._

_Les ignorant, je fixai avec dégoût les murs suintants d'humidité, d'où filtrait par de petites fenêtres la lumière crue du jour sale._

_Puis je pris un plateau et me dirigeai vers l'elfe qui servait la nourriture. Je posai le plateau devant lui, et pendant qu'il me servait une infâme bouillie jaunâtre que je soupçonnai être de la purée, je relevai mes manches, faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres. _

_Le silence se fit, et je sus que j'avais produit l'effet escompté._

_Ces ordures savaient maintenant à qui ils avaient affaire !_

_Je promenai un regard hautain aux alentours, à la recherche d'un quelconque contact, et accrochai bientôt celui d'un homme chauve, au visage taillé à la serpe et aux yeux bleus glacés. Je le reconnus immédiatement, pour l'avoir souvent croisé aux réunions des mangemorts : Walden McNair. _

_Ses traits n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on oublie facilement…_

_Il me dévisagea un court instant, puis me fit un bref signe de tête pour m'indiquer de venir m'asseoir à sa table, et je m'y dirigeai le plus nonchalamment possible._

_Scrutant les figures entourant McNair, j'en reconnus certaines. Avery, Nott, le père de mon vieux copain Crabbe… Et là, c'était Henry Parkinson, le père de Pansy._

_Pansy… Pans', pour les intimes…_

_La garce qui nous avait trahis en tombant amoureuse d'un sang de bourbe… _

_Si j'avais eu cette petite pute en face de moi à cet instant, je lui aurais ouvert le ventre et fait bouffer ses boyaux avec un immense plaisir._

_Oui, elle aurait crevé dans d'atroces souffrances…_

_Un sourire froid joua sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis que Parkinson détournait les yeux sous mon regard._

**« Cache-toi, papa,**_ pensai-je, _**t'as vraiment pas de quoi être fier ! »**__

_Je montrai à McNair mon visage le plus charmeur. _

_Ayant parfaitement compris qu'ici, à Azkaban, c'était lui le chef de la communauté des mangemorts, j'étais passé en mode séduction._

_J'avais tout intérêt à ce qu'il m'ait à la bonne… _

_°°°_

**A suivre… Retour sept ans plus tard, et face-à-face Harry/Draco.**

**(1) Dante, La divine comédie.**


	7. Face à face

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résum **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy... Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUZE : Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses, mais je ne répondrai pas aux rewiews cette fois-ci. Je vous poste mes chapitres d'un cybercafé. Et pour cause ! Une saleté de virus a bouffé mon ordinateur, et comme je pars en vacances, il ne pourra pas être réparé avant fin août ! Cependant, je suis une femme de parole : je vous avais promis une update pour le 30 juillet, la voila en avance ! Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, et merci d'aimer ce que j'écris et de me le faire savoir ! Bonne vacances !**

**_Résumé du chapitre "Liberté et mort" :_**

_Irriwi, détraqueur femelle avec qui Draco a noué une relation de confiance, décède le jour de sa sortie. Ses congénères envahissent la cour de la prison, et Malfoy va déposer auprès d'eux le corps de celle qui fut son amie. Il quitte ensuite Azkaban en compagnie de Dumbledore._

°°°

**Chapitre 5 **

**Face à face**

Draco passa la nuit dans un hôtel miteux de Diagon Alley, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur lui taraudait le ventre. Sa nuit fut agitée, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qui le réveillaient en sursaut, le laissant en nage, le cœur battant la chamade.

Dumbledore vint le chercher le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme avait pris une douche afin d'effacer les derniers vestiges de fatigue de cette nuit mouvementée. Il venait de se raser, et se demandait si une coupe de cheveux un peu plus courte ne ferait pas meilleure impression, lorsque Albus, qui l'observait, murmura doucement :

- Avec ces cheveux mi-longs, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père.

La main tenant le rasoir hésita, trembla, puis reposa l'objet sur le bord du lavabo. Draco fixa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose après tout…

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard s'effectua dans un silence total.

Chacun était perdu dans son petit monde.

_La liberté me fait peur…_

Draco ne pouvait pas occulter cette pensée. Il se sentait comme un animal, élevé en captivité et rendu soudain à la vie sauvage sans y avoir été préparé.

Il allait revoir Harry Potter, et ça non plus, il n'y était pas préparé. Aurait-il eu un an ou dix ans de plus que ça n'aurait rien chang

L'école semblait curieusement vide, en ce milieu du mois d'août, mais Dumbledore savait que bon nombre de professeurs seraient bientôt de retour, en vue de préparer leur programme de cours pour cette nouvelle année.

Le vieillard jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ce dernier était impassible, mais Albus devinait sans problème le chaos intérieur qui devait être le sien à l'heure actuelle.

La confrontation entre les deux ex-ennemis promettait d'être intéressante…

Un bref coup contre la porte de son ancien bureau, un «Entrez ! » prononcé d'une voix ferme, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Harry se leva en les voyant entrer.

En son for intérieur, le survivant remercia Severus Snape, son maître de potions, de lui avoir enseigné l'art délicat mais ô combien difficile de l'Occlumencie. Grâce à cette technique, son visage demeura inexpressif, mais tout son corps se tendit de manière imperceptible.

Le choc était grand.

Comment reconnaître dans ce corps décharné, ces yeux sans lumière, cette coquille vide, celui qui avait autrefois été sa Némésis ?

_Malfoy avait perdu son âme…_

Harry sursauta comme cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit. Pourquoi diable cette idée lui était-elle venue ? Malfoy n'avait **jamais** eu d'âme !

Le directeur observa attentivement la chevelure blonde qui tombait maintenant sur les épaules du jeune homme, le visage émacié. Il nota la ressemblance frappante avec Lucius Malfoy, et grimaça intérieurement.

Puis il croisa le regard rusé de Dumbledore, et lui rendit froidement son sourire.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit calmement le vieillard. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Le gryffondor nota que Draco n'avait toujours pas parlé, bizarrement indifférent. Il retint une réflexion acerbe du genre « Alors, Malfoy ? On t'a coupé la langue, en prison ? » et répondit sur le même ton à son ancien professeur.

- Bonjour, Albus.

Il inclina froidement la tête en direction de l'ex-prisonnier.

- Malfoy…

Draco le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Sans paraître le voir. Puis il inclina la tête en guise de salut.

Albus eut un rire un peu gêné.

- Il faut l'excuser, Harry… Draco n'a plus l'habitude de… converser.

_« Vraiment ?_ songea ironiquement Harry. _Il était pourtant bavard, autrefois ! »_

Ce nouveau Draco Malfoy énervait prodigieusement le gryffondor. Il aimait savoir ou il en était avec ses interlocuteurs. L'adolescent de jadis était devenu un meneur d'homme, quelqu'un qui savait jauger les personnes en face de lui au premier coup d'œil. Or, il n'en allait pas de même face à cet inconnu sans vie et curieusement indifférent, qui se trouvait à un mètre de lui.

Les pensées de l'ex-détenu lui étaient soigneusement cachées. Pas le moindre frémissement, le moindre signe de colère ou de doute. Malfoy semblait le fixer sans le voir, comme s'il était transparent.

C'était irritant.

Dérangeant.

Et très troublant.

La tension dans l'atmosphère devenait presque palpable, et Albus jugea préférable d'intervenir.

- Draco et moi te sommes très reconnaissants d'avoir accepté de lui donner le poste de garde-chasse, Harry.

Le sourire sarcastique du survivant lui fit froid dans le dos. Pour la première fois, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus manipuler le jeune homme à sa guise. Harry avait conscience de son machiavélisme, et ce sourire pouvait en attester.

- Malfoy, reconnaissant ? fit-il en dardant son regard vert sur le jeune homme. Vous êtes sûr que nous parlons de la même personne, Albus ?

Le regard indifférent de Draco se posa sur Fumseck, et sans qu'il ait vraiment conscience de ses actes, il s'approcha du perchoir. Avec un sourire timide, il lissa doucement les plumes flamboyantes, savourant le contact apaisant.

L'oiseau fatigué eut un roucoulement d'une infinie tristesse, et donna un coup de tête amical à la main qui le caressait.

- J'ai changé.

La voix rauque du serpentard fit sursauter les deux hommes, et Harry plissa les yeux de manière menaçante en entendant pour la première fois depuis sept ans cette voix honnie. Il s'approcha lentement de son ancien ennemi, incertain de ses propres réactions, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Que les choses soit claires, Malfoy, fit-il d'un ton tranchant. J'ai accepté de te donner une seconde chance uniquement à cause de Ron Weasley.

Il chercha le regard gris et le retint captif du sien avant d'ajouter :

- Mais si tu fais une seule connerie, même infime… Je te la ferai regretter pour le restant de tes jours. Suis-je clair ?

- Limpide, fut la réponse.

Alors qu'il fixait ces prunelles argentées, une sensation oubliée depuis longtemps tordit les entrailles de Harry. Un nœud, un malaise, un goût amer qui remonta le long de son œsophage pour parvenir au fond de sa gorge.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps.

Mais il reconnut immédiatement le sentiment qui lui causait cette sensation désagréable.

La haine.

Tapie, sournoise, prête à ressurgir à la moindre provocation, au moindre mot de travers.

Cette saloperie qu'il croyait avoir enterrée après la mort de Jedusor et l'emprisonnement des mangemorts !

_La haine…_

Il déglutit avec difficulté, et vivement, se retrancha derrière l'abri rassurant de son bureau. Soudain, la violence de ses sentiments lui faisait peur.

Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son contrôle.

- Vous devriez le conduire à la cabane, Albus, dit-il avec fermeté. Ainsi il pourra déballer ses affaires. Hagrid part demain matin avec Olympe Maxime. Il viendra cet après-midi le briefer sur ses nouvelles fonctions.

Avec un sourire, Dumbledore prit congé et entraîna à sa suite l'ex-détenu.

Draco attendit que la porte du bureau se soit refermée sur eux pour permettre à ses mains de trembler.

Il avait revu Potter. Harry Potter. La personne qu'il avait haï le plus dans son enfance et son adolescence…

Et il n'avait rien éprouvé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'angoisse, bizarrement, s'était envolée au moment même ou il avait plongé les yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis. Il n'était pas resté indifférent, non, loin de là. Dans un premier temps, il en avait perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Le flot émotionnel l'avait rendu incapable de simplement saluer le directeur de Poudlard.

Oh oui, il avait ressenti quelque chose. En fait, il avait été submergé de sensations.

Mais ce n'était pas de la haine. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, d'indéfinissable, un peu comme le sentiment d'être de retour au bercail après une longue absence. Il aurait préféré de l'indifférence. Mais Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester indifférent face à Harry Potter.

Grâce à Irriwi, grâce à Azkaban, il était peut-être parvenu à se débarrasser de sa haine.

Peut-être…

Si seulement il avait pu se débarrasser de tout autre sentiment aussi facilement !

A pas mesurés, le nouveau garde-chasse suivit Albus Dumbledore.

°°°

**A suivre… Retrouvailles avec Hagrid.**


	8. Hagrid

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

_**Résumé du chapitre "Face à face" :**_

_Harry et Draco se retrouvent enfin. Occlumens parfait, le premier cache sa surprise devant les changements survenus chez le second. Mais la haine est toujours la, enfouie en lui, ne demandant qu'à resurgir, et Harry prévient Draco qu'à la moindre faute, celui-ci la paiera très cher…L'ex-serpentard, quant à lui, s'interroge sur les sentiments bizarres qu'il éprouve au sujet du survivant._

°°°

**Chapitre 6 **

**Hagrid**

Dumbledore avait été très généreux. Presque trop. Il avait acheté une garde-robe complète à Draco, composée de pulls, de jeans, de sous-vêtements… Oui, il s'était occupé de tout à la perfection.

La méfiance, le seul sentiment qui n'avait jamais totalement quitté le jeune homme, s'était réveillée. Telle un serpent lové sur lui-même et sifflant doucement à l'approche d'une proie, elle attendait son heure pour se montrer au grand jour.

En son for intérieur, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cachait toute cette générosité. Il avait pris l'habitude que les autres se servent de lui, mais avait malheureusement perdu depuis longtemps celle de se servir des autres. Circonspect, il se demandait ce que l'ex-directeur pouvait bien attendre de lui en retour de toutes ses largesses. Car il y aurait un retour, le serpentard ne se faisait aucune illusion la-dessus.

Néanmoins, le vieillard lui restait impénétrable…

Il avait quitté Draco en lui demandant de l'avertir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. En le voyant partir, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'une partie de son passé s'enfuyait avec lui.

Il défit ses valises, et s'installa dans l'ancienne chambre de Hagrid. Il regarda autour de lui, et instantanément, se sentit transporté dix ans en arrière, à l'époque de ses études.

Tout était resté en l'état. Les teintes vives, presque criardes, mais si naïves et si rafraîchissantes après la grisaille et la noirceur qui le hantaient depuis sept ans... L'imposante cheminée, à la fois source de chaleur physique et morale, le coffre en bois verni qui accusait le poids des ans, en sus de celui de Hagrid… Combien de fois le géant avait-il du s'asseoir dessus, et enfouir son visage entre ses mains pour réfléchir à ses problèmes ?

L'ex-prisonnier ne se sentait pas le droit de toucher à la décoration. Cette cabane, c'était Hagrid, sa bonté confondante et son âme d'enfant… Cinq minutes à peine après le départ de Dumbledore, Draco avait admis qu'il ne serait jamais chez lui, ici.

Il n'y avait pas sa place. Il se sentait comme un hôte en vacances chez un ami. C'était une sensation étrange… Mais pas désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme ne retourna pas à l'école. Ses retrouvailles teintées d'amertume avec Potter lui laissaient le cuisant sentiment que l'on avait marqué sa chair et son âme à blanc. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir le survivant si tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il fasse avec.

Il dédaigna la forêt interdite, préférant explorer les environs immédiats. Ses pas crissèrent sur le sol de terre battue devant la maison. Il savoura la sensation de la terre meuble, douce, sous ses pieds, si différente du pavé de pierres froides qui avait fait son quotidien pendant sept ans. Impulsivement, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et tel un enfant, enfonça ses pieds nus dans la terre légèrement humide. Il avait certainement plu, la veille.

Draco eut un sourire franc en songeant à la mimique horrifiée de sa mère si elle avait pu le voir agir ainsi. Mais il n'avait plus dix ans, et elle n'était plus là. Se délectant de la chaude caresse du soleil sur son visage, il fit quelques pas et s'assit en tailleur à l'orée du bois.

Laissant le temps filer entre ses doigts, il fit le vide dans son esprit.

Lorsque son estomac se fit trop véhément, il se décida enfin à retourner à Poudlard.

Partout dans l'école, des elfes de maison pressés s'affairaient à la remise à neuf des chambres et autres pièces du château. Draco, les laissant à leur besogne, se rendit à la cuisine, où l'un d'eux, plus compatissant que les autres, eut pitié des gargouillis de son estomac affamé et lui prépara sur sa demande un sandwich au thon.

L'ex-arrogant héritier de Lucius Malfoy remercia poliment la petite créature, et celle-ci le regarda manger sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité, roulant humoristiquement ses petits yeux globuleux dans leurs orbites.

Elle semblait familière à Draco, mais il se savait pas exactement pourquoi. L'avait-il autrefois connue… ? La réponse lui fut fournie par l'elfe lui-même.

- Le jeune maître ne se souvient pas de Dobby ? demanda-t-il soudain avec espoir. Dobby a servi chez lui quand il était plus jeune.

L'ombre d'un sourire détendit les traits de Draco.

- Oui, ça me revient. Tu finissais toujours mes plats lorsque je n'en voulais plus, n'est-ce pas, Dobby ?

Etrange que ce souvenir, qu'il croyait perdu depuis longtemps, affleure de nouveau à sa mémoire !

Mais Dobby était ravi. Il poussait des petits cris de joie, avec l'exubérance de ceux de son espèce.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Oh, Dobby est si content ! Maître Draco ne l'a pas oublié !

Ce titre était un douloureux rappel de ce qu'il avait autrefois été, et le sourire de Draco se figea soudain.

- Ne m'appelle plus Maître, s'il te plait, Dobby.

Avant que l'elfe de maison, interloqué par la dureté du ton, ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait quitté les cuisines.

Il flâna dans les jardins, admirant la roseraie étincelante sous le soleil d'août, et se grisant des parfums capiteux qui embaumaient l'atmosphère. Le calme, ce à quoi il aspirait le plus… désormais.

Lorsqu'il retourna enfin à la cabane, Hagrid l'attendait devant la porte, assis sur le tronc d'un vieux chêne, image familière et troublante du passé.

Le géant eut un large sourire en le voyant apparaître, et l'espace d'une seconde, Draco se crut revenu pendant ses années d'études.

- Draco ! s'exclama l'ancien garde-chasse. Tu refaisais le tour du propriétaire ?

- Bonjour, Hagrid.

L'ancien mangemort ne remarqua pas la moindre trace de consternation ou de surprise sur le visage de l'homme. Il en conclut aisément que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu. Hagrid n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments. Il n'aurait pas été aussi impassible si Albus ne l'avait pas informé par avance de la métamorphose physique et morale occasionnée par son séjour en prison.

- Me trouvez-vous changé ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre ironie.

Il était vraiment curieux de connaître l'opinion de son ancien professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Le regard chaleureux de Hagrid se voila, tandis que ses joues se teintaient légèrement de rose.

- Je pense que tu as dû en baver, Draco, répondit-il gravement. Mais tout ça, c'est fini, maintenant. Tu vas recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Draco eut un rictus amer devant tant de naïveté. La confiance du géant en la nature humaine était vraiment désarmante. « Heureux les innocents et les fous ! » dit le proverbe. Que ne pouvait-il s'appliquer à lui !

- Et vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Le regard de Malfoy, féroce, avide, croisa celui du géant et le retint captif du sien.

- Dîtes-moi, Hagrid, vous pensez que c'est possible ? répéta-t-il âprement. Vous pensez qu'un salaud comme moi peut trouver la rédemption !.?

Hagrid se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment répondre à cette question ? Si on lui avait autrefois demandé son avis, il n'aurait pas parié un seul penny sur le destin de Draco Malfoy. Ce jeune merdeux arrogant, prétentieux et vantard avait un avenir tout tracé de lèche-bottes auprès de Voldemort. Hagrid avait souvent déploré que l'histoire soit déjà écrite.

Une seule fois, il avait entrevu l'enfant effrayé et sensible sous la carapace du snob, et il avait compris qu'en d'autres circonstances, Harry, son Harry, et le jeune Malfoy auraient pu devenir des amis. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien tenté, par peur, par lâcheté, ou peut-être tout simplement pour ne pas compliquer davantage une existence déjà bien trop complexe, et il avait laissé la rancœur, l'incompréhension et la haine grandir entre eux jusqu'à ce que la situation ne devienne intolérable.

Le géant posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et lui répondit avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Oui, Draco, je pense que tout homme a droit à une seconde chance.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si le décor s'évanouissait autour du jeune homme blond. La chaleur de la paume sur sa peau à travers le tissu, les bruits assourdis, les odeurs… tout disparut en une fraction de seconde.

_Il avait mal. Si mal… Il avait l'impression que sa peau était à vif. Cette saleté de bestiole lui avait quasiment arraché le bras, et son père allait être furieux contre lui quand il allait l'apprendre ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce maudit imbécile de géant !_

_- Mon père va vous le faire payer très cher, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse de l'imbécile en question._

_Il feignit de ne pas remarquer la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme. Hagrid se tourna vers Potter et lui cria de s'occuper de Buck._

_- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, termina-t-il en se tournant vers le blessé._

_- Je peux y aller tout seul ! cracha Draco, furieux. Vous en avez assez fait !_

_- C'est ridicule, je vais te porter._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras, comme si ce dernier n'eut pas été plus lourd qu'une plume. Ce qui vexa un tant soit peu le jeune Malfoy._

_- Lâchez-moi, bon sang !_

_Hagrid_ _poussa un soupir de pure lassitude._

_- Malfoy, ne peux-tu pas simplement te taire ?_

_Suffoqué, le blond sentit ses joues rougir de colère._

_- Vous… Vous ! Mon père saura ce qui s'est passé et il aura la peau de cette sale bête, croyez-moi !_

_Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, tandis qu'une furieuse et ridicule envie de pleurer lui nouait brusquement la gorge. Allons ! Il était un Malfoy ! Un sang pur, pas une lavette ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à chialer, par Merlin !_

_Il se tut, et détourna la tête de peur que le garde-chasse ne devine les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières. Il inspira profondément, regardant le château se rapprocher rapidement grâce aux longues enjambées du demi-géant. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer._

_Relevant brusquement la tête, il s'efforça de toiser son professeur avec mépris. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il n'y lut aucune moquerie, rien qu'une bienveillante pitié, et une compassion qui lui coupa le souffle._

_Incapable de retenir plus longtemps l'eau qui noyait ses yeux, Draco ferma les paupières et étouffa ses sanglots contre la poitrine du géant. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'adolescent se laissa totalement aller._

_Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pour la douleur qui lançait violemment son bras à chaque mouvement ? Pour l'adolescent à qui on n'avait jamais laissé le choix ? Peut-être pour ces raisons, et d'autres encore…Il ne le savait pas lui-même._

_Hagrid_ _s'était arrêté, lui chuchotant des mots sans suite, sans signification, des mots apaisants, des mots qui roulaient dans sa bouche comme l'écume au gré des vagues. Et lui, Draco, se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir les sanglots humiliants qui déchiraient sa gorge, enfouissant son visage dans la chaleur réconfortante de son compagnon pour cacher sa honte et sa détresse._

_- Tu verras, tout ira bien…_

_Comment ? Comment lui faire comprendre que tout était déjà foutu pour lui, au contraire ? Comment lui parler de la haine qu'on lui inculquait jour après jour, du venin savamment distillé dans ses veines depuis son plus jeune âge ? _

_Draco_ _se serra davantage contre le garde-chasse, et déversa en un flot de larmes salées sa peur, sa honte, sa colère et son dégoût…_

- Draco !

Pâle comme un mort, l'ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban reprit ses esprits en sentant deux mains l'empoigner vigoureusement. Le géant, fou d'inquiétude, le secouait avec une violence inusitée.

- Draco ! Tout va bien ? Réponds-moi !

Hagrid poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le regard vitreux du jeune homme reprendre vie. L'espace d'un moment, il s'était demandé si son jeune protégé ne faisait pas une syncope.

Les yeux gris se posèrent avec indifférence sur lui, et le demi-géant ne put s'empêcher de frémir en constatant une fois de plus à quel point la prison avait changé le jeune homme.

Tout va bien, Hagrid, répondit le nouveau garde-chasse.

Sa propre voix lui parut étrange, lointaine. Comme si un autre parlait à sa place. Ce souvenir avait été si soudain, si brutal, qu'il en tremblait. Chaque cellule de son corps, chaque pore de sa peau criait grâce face au déferlement d'émotions qui l'envahissaient.

Il faillit tomber à genoux, et Hagrid le retint, paniqué.

- J'appelle Harry !

- **NON !**

C'était un cri déchirant. Le sang se mit à pulser aux tempes de Draco, son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir Harry maintenant.

_**Il ne le pouvait pas.**_

Ses deux mains agrippèrent fermement les revers du veston de son vis à vis.

- Ça va aller, Hagrid, haleta-t-il. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien au directeur !

L'ancien garde-chasse hésita.

- Hagrid, je vais bien ! Je vous le promets ! Ne dîtes rien à Harry !

Et soudain le géant sut. En entendant pour la première fois le serpentard appeler son ex-ennemi par son prénom, il comprit que leur destin était en marche, et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Malgré son désir de protéger Harry et Draco, il était impuissant. Il partait avec Olympe, son épouse, son amour, pour une mission diplomatique des plus importantes et il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour eux. Le meilleur moyen d'aider les deux jeunes gens était de se taire… et de les laisser vivre leur vie sans s'en mêler.

Peut-être quelque chose de bon découlerait-il enfin de cette guerre et de leurs blessures à vif…

Vaincu, il acquiesça.

- Très bien. Tu as ma parole, je serai muet comme une tombe.

Ils se turent un petit moment, le silence avoisinant uniquement troublé par la respiration saccadée et laborieuse du plus jeune.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi, Hagrid, reprit Draco lorsqu'il eut récupéré un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Expliquez-moi quelles seront mes fonctions dans cette école.

Le géant lui entoura les épaules de son bras et murmura, un pétillement moqueur dans les yeux :

- J'espère que tu aimes les animaux, mon petit Draco… Je l'espère vraiment pour toi.

Une fugitive lueur d'inquiétude traversa les yeux gris du jeune homme tandis que le nouvellement promu ambassadeur l'entraînait à la découverte de son ancien domaine…

°°°

**A suivre… « Le Poudlard Express », chapitre dans lequel nous allons faire connaissance avec quelques septièmes années… **


	9. Dans le Poudlard Express

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes (y en a encore !), passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Bon, il paraît qu'on ne peut plus faire les réponses aux rewiews sur ce site (Bonjour la liberté d'expression !), donc je vais en faire une globale :**

**Merci à toutes et à tous d'être là, de lire, d'apprécier ou de détester ce que j'écris. Merci de votre patience ! (Non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné, mais je suis sur plusieurs fronts en ce moment…) MERCI de votre amitié, de votre générosité et de vos encouragements ! Et même si on ne peut plus répondre, n'arrêtez surtout pas les rewiews, car c'est notre unique récompense, à nous autres, fanficeurs et fanficeuses.**

**Et promis, je vais essayer d'updater au moins tous les mois !**

_**Et dernière chose, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre mérite amplement son rating R…**_

_**Résumé du chapitre "Hagrid" :**_

_Draco retrouve Hagrid, qui doit lui apprendre toutes les ficelles de son métier. Au cours de leur entretien, un souvenir, qu'il croyait depuis longtemps oublié, lui revient en mémoire. Celui du jour ou il avait été blessé par l'hyppogriffe Buck. Draco se remémore avec émotion le sentiment de chaleur et de bonté qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque le géant le transportait à l'infirmerie…_

°°°

**Chapitre 7 **

**Dans le Poudlard Express**

D'années en années, la voie 9 ¾ était toujours aussi bruyante et colorée. Ça et là, on criait, on se bousculait, on s'interpellait joyeusement. La rentrée scolaire toute proche excitait non seulement les esprits des étudiants, mais aussi de leurs parents.

Insensible à cette atmosphère de franche gaieté, Kildare O'Bannon, préfète de sixième année à Serpentard, avait natté sa longue chevelure rousse et avançait au milieu de la cohue, le dos bien droit, le menton fièrement levé. Elle arborait avecorgueil les couleurs vert et argent de sa maison, ignorant les reniflements de dédain et les coups d'œil méprisants lancés sur son passage.

« _Décidément, les serpents ne sont plus à la fête_, pensa-t-elle. »

Cette attitude commune envers les Serpentards n'aurait du provoquer chez elle qu'une indifférence glaciale. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille se sentait bouillir de fureur. Depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre, dix ans auparavant, la maison Serpentard était traînée dans la boue, pervertie, huée, honnie.

Et la colère de Kildare n'était pas prête à s'éteindre, loin de là.

Certes, en faisant sa propre introspection, la jeune fille devait bien admettre que l'attitude des Serpentards n'était pas étrangère à l'hostilité générale. Ceux-ci arboraient une carapace de cynisme et de mépris à l'égard des autres maisons qui suscitait chez leurs condisciples de fortes envies de meurtre. Alors qu'ils auraient du adopter un profil bas, les Serpentards n'avaient jamais été aussi odieux. Grave erreur !

« _Malheureusement_, songea Kildare, _l'humilité n'a jamais été un trait de caractère marquant chez les animaux à sang froid que nous sommes !_ »

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille avait atteint sans s'en rendre compte le compartiment des préfets. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, espérant soudain passer inaperçue, en constatant que de l'autre côté du couloir, un groupe de Gryffondors se dirigeait vers elle. Mais trop tard ! Dylan Matthews, leur préfet en chef, et sa clique de courtisans l'avaient déjà remarquée. En deux enjambées, ils étaient à sa hauteur.

Avec ses cheveux bruns, sa haute taille et sa musculature decapitaine de l'équipede quidditch, Matthews passait auprès de la gent féminine (et une partie de la gent masculine !) pour l'un des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard. Kildare, elle, avait juste envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

- Mais, que vois-je ? Un serpent sans sonnettes !

Une explosion de rire salua cette réflexion narquoise. Kildare eut un reniflement de mépris à l'égard du jeune homme, et carra les épaules. Elle ne souhaitait pas la bagarre, mais n'était pas pour autant décidée à l'éviter.

- Etonnant, Matthews ! rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement. Après toutes ces années à attaquer les Serpentards, tes réparties volent toujours aussi bas ! C'est vraiment le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme devinrent de glace, tandis qu'ils se posaient sur la personne qui se tenait debout derrière elle, et dont elle venait tout juste de sentir la présence.

- Non, O'Bannon, mes meilleures réparties, comme tu le dis si bien, je les réserve pour ton cher frère !

- Kildare, rentre dans le compartiment, veux-tu ?

La jeune fille se retourna lentement. La voix de son frère aîné avait été très calme. Trop calme. De ce genre de calme qui précède les plus grandes tempêtes… et les plus gros ennuis.

- Laisse tomber, Sean, s'il te plait, fit-elle d'un ton las. Ce débile et ses fans n'en valent pas la peine !

- Surveille ton language, O'Bannon ! cracha Elysia Dane, une blonde aux yeux bleus que Kildare avait toujours trouvé insipide, à la fois préfète de Gryffondor, et meilleure amie en titre de Dylan Matthews.

- Pourquoi, Dane ? Ma pauvre fille, tu crois que tu vas arriver à m'enseigner les bonnes manières !

Les deux jeunes filles dégainèrent leurs baguettes en même temps, bien décidées à en découdre sur le champ. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, une voix à la fois suave et glaciale cloua tous les belligérants sur place.

- Dane, Matthews, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour provocation délibérée !

Kildare ne put retenir le petit sourire narquois qui se peignit sur ses lèvres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la sombre silhouette qui se tenait à l'entrée du couloir.

- Professeur Snape ! protesta Elysia, outrée. C'est injuste !

Le regard noir du plus célèbre maître de potions d'Angleterre la fit taire immédiatement.

- Décidément, Miss Dane, vous commencez bien l'année ! Vous venez de faire perdre dix points de plus à votre maison !

Elysia ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau, mais la main ferme de Dylan posée sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il hocha négativement la tête, l'exhortant mentalement à la patience, et lui sourit. Elle se relaxa imperceptiblement et acquiesça à sa prière muette. Il était de notoriété publique que le redoutable chef de la maison Serpentard n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les Gryffondors, et qu'il ne manquait pas une seule occasion de leur ôter des points.

- Regagnez vos wagons respectifs, ordonna-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Mais, Professeur, fit Sean O'Bannon. Normalement, les préfets sont censés **_partager_** ce compartiment.

Snape retint un bref éclat de rire devant l'air surpris de son protégé.

- En effet, mais au vu du nombre… _d'incidents_ s'étant produit ces dernières années, fit-il avec onctuosité, chaque préfet et préfète se verra désormais prié de rester en groupe avec les membres de sa propre maison.

L'inflexion méprisante et ironique portée sur le terme « _incidents_ » n'avait pas échappé à Kildare. En effet, il n'avait pas été rare, au cours des années précédentes, de voir bon nombre de préfets descendre du Poudlard Express en arborant fièrement de somptueux coquards aux multiples couleurs.

« _Une preuve supplémentaire de la magnifique entente inter-maisons ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'idée de nous séparer plus tôt !_ »

- Allons, pressez-vous, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! Le train va bientôt partir.

- Bien, Professeur ! fut la réponse commune.

Sans un mot de plus, chacun se dirigea vers son wagon. Kildare et Sean se surprirent à courir. Les Serpentards se trouvaient dans la dernière voiture, à l'autre bout du train ! Entrant dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva, Sean se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de lassitude.

Il passa une main fatiguée dans sa chevelure, aussi rousse que celle de sa sœur, et fixa celle-ci d'un œil torve.

- Je t'avais dit d'éviter ce connard de Matthews !

- Désolée, frangin, mais je me suis littéralement trouvée nez à nez avec lui, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

Sean détourna son regard vert, identique à celui de sa cadette, et le dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sur le quai, le chef de gare hurlait ses derniers ordres avant le départ.

- Courage, murmura le préfet en chef comme pour lui-même, plus qu'une année et c'est terminé.

- Parle pour toi, chuchota Kildare, moi, il m'en reste deux.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard de pure compréhension. Impulsivement, Kildare saisit la main de son aîné. Ils essayèrent ensemble, par ce simple contact réconfortant, de laisser de côté la colère et la rancœur qui étaient leur lot quotidien pendant leur année scolaire.

Kildare songeait que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, enjoué, plein d'humour et taquin de ces deux derniers mois de vacances, allait se transformer, redevenir le garçon froid, méfiant et cynique qu'elle associait avec Poudlard.

Et elle pouvait se l'avouer : elle haïssait cette école, pourtant la plus prestigieuse du monde magique. Pire encore, elle haïssait ce que cette école faisait à son frère et à elle-même, les forçant à endosser des masques si peu conformes à leur vraie nature. Leurs études étaient devenues un vrai calvaire.

Certes, les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour les Serpentards après la fin de la guerre, mais elles avaient radicalement empiré avec l'arrivée du nouveau directeur. Ce dernier n'avait jamais caché la haine qu'il portait à la maison vert et argent.

Et pour cause… Depuis l'année dernière, Harry Potter, le super-héros du monde magique, menait de main de maître l'école Poudlard. Auparavant, il avait été professeur de DCFM, se posant d'emblée en rival du professeur Snape pour le rôle du **_prof-le-plus-haineux-envers-une-maison-adverse_**. Nul ne savait qui, de Snape ou de Potter, avait enlevé le plus de point à ce jour. Mais les chutes vertigineuses et les remontées spectaculaires de ces mêmes points n'étaient pas rares…

Kildare, dans ses plus jeunes années, avait éprouvé, et éprouvait encore, du respect pour le sorcier, l'attrapeur génial des Wigtown Wanderers. Elle avait, comme tout le monde, été transportée, éperdue d'admiration pour le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Elle s'était laissée prendre, comme chacun, à l'image publique.

Mais elle n'avait pas tardé à y voir clair, lorsqu'il était venu enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, et s'était mise à haïr l'homme derrière le personnage. Elle détestait sa dureté, son cynisme, son mépris pour les Serpentards.

Elle haïssait _sa_ haine à l'égard des siens. Et pourtant, malgré tout, une part d'elle-même comprenait son attitude.

« _Comment est-ce que je réagirai si j'avais perdu autant de proches, d'amis, à cause de traîtres comme Malfoy ou Zabini ?_ »

Kildare ne pouvait évoquer ces noms sans ressentir une profonde vague de colère et de honte. Malfoy, l'ex-petit prince des serpents, Zabini le sadique, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Parkinson… Même si Pansy Parkinson-Jennings, son professeur de métamorphose, lui était hautement sympathique, les autres avaient été la honte de la maison Serpentard.

« _Comment ont-ils pu devenir les esclaves d'un sang de bourbe ! Ou était donc passé la fierté des sangs purs, en ce temps-la !_ »

Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais souhaité devenir une mangemorte. Sa dramatique histoire avait fait le tour du monde magique. Elle avait fui sa famille pour se cacher dans le monde moldu, où elle avait connu et aimé un jeune homme du nom de David Jennings. Elle l'avait épousé, mais son bonheur avait été de courte durée.

Peu de temps avant d'être pris et enfermé à Azkaban, son géniteur avait retrouvé sa trace. Accompagné par un détraqueur et quelques mangemorts, Parkinson Père avait été rendre visite à sa fille indigne. Pansy avait été violée, torturée et battue quasiment à mort, perdant l'enfant qu'elle attendait, tandis que son mari subissaitsous ses yeux horrifiés et impuissants le baiser mortel du détraqueur. Malgré tout, Parkinson n'avait pu se résoudre à l'achever, et l'avait laissée là, agonisante, à moitié étouffée par son propre sang.

Fort heureusement, une voisine, alertée par le bruit, avait prévenu la police. L'histoire était ensuite arrivée aux oreilles du ministère, qui avait ramené la jeune femme dans le monde magique et l'avait laissée aux bons soins des médicomages.

La communauté tout entière s'était indignée de cette sordide attaque, ce qui avait accéléré le cours de la guerre, précipitant la chute des mangemorts. Pansy, quant à elle, avait passé de longs mois à Sainte-Mangouste avant de retrouver un semblant de santé, tant mentale que physique.

« _Quelle belle brochette de lâches ! _pensa Kildare avec véhémence_. Azkaban est un endroit bien trop doux pour ces salauds !_ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage s'était assombri, et la jeune fille sentit soudain la main de son frère serrer plus fort la sienne. Elle croisa son expression soucieuse et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Nous sommes des survivants, Sean, affirma-t-elle avec calme. On s'en tirera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

La chaleur de sa paume réchauffait la sienne, et tous deux se laissèrent bercer par le doux roulis du train, oubliant pour un court instant les difficultés de l'année scolaire à venir.

Kildare appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, et peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, sombra dans une bienheureuse somnolence…

**§§§**

Quelque part dans un autre wagon, la porte d'un compartiment silencieux s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter violemment la jeune femme assise sur la banquette, une pile de livres sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux coupés court avaient la blondeur des blés mûrs, et dans ses yeux myosotis passa une brève lueur d'inquiétude, remplacée par de la tendresse lorsqu'elle vit le nouveau venu.

- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Parkinson, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, murmura Severus Snape.

Elle fit entendre un bref rire perlé.

- Professeur Snape ! Après toutes ces années, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à m'appeler Pansy et à me tutoyer !

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, dit-il sombrement.

Elle eut un sourire plein d'amertume en le regardant s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci, où il semblait porter sur ses épaules tout le poids du monde. Elle l'observa attentivement, notant les fines striures argentées qui commençaient à orner sa chevelure. Quelques rides d'expression avaient aussi fait leur apparition sur son visage austère…

« _Certainement pas à force d'avoir trop ri_, songea Pansy. »

Lui aussi avait eu sa part de souffrance et de tristesse au cours des années écoulées. La guerre, bizarrement, l'avait rapproché de son ancien ennemi, celui qui avait autrefois failli le tuer. Potter mort, Black aussi, Remus Lupin avait peu à peu noué une solide amitié avec le terrible maître des potions de Poudlard.

Amitié qui avec le temps, s'était transformée en un sentiment plus tendre. Bien que très discrète, la liaison des deux hommes était connue dans tout le monde magique, et Pansy se réjouissait que son ancien professeur ait trouvé un peu d'apaisement dans sa douloureuse solitude.

Les autres enseignants étaient, à leur habitude, arrivés à Poudlard quelques jours auparavant. Mais Severus et Pansy, pour leur part, avaient été désignés pour accompagner les élèves pendant le trajet menant à l'école.

Cette pratique avait été mise en place sept ans plus tôt, afin que des adultes soient là pour veiller au bon déroulement du voyage. Cette précaution supplémentaire n'avait pourtant pas atteint son but inavoué, qui était de stopper les joutes verbales et les affrontements physiques inter-maisons…

Pansy se rendit soudain compte que le professeur Snape la fixait, une expression incertaine sur son visage d'habitude impénétrable, et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? … Severus ?

Il hésita un bref instant, semblant jauger si elle était capable d'encaisser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Miss Park… Pansy… J'ai reçu, il y a quelques temps déjà… une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, avec qui je suis toujours en relation…

Pansy sourit, amusée, en pensant que malgré son départ à la retraite, Albus restait encore et toujours pour tous le « Professeur » Dumbledore.

- Que vous raconte-t-il ? s'enquit-elle aimablement.

Encore cette même expression. Cette hésitation à peine perceptible. Le sourire de Pansy s'altéra.

- Severus… Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine. Je ne vais pas me briser, quel que soit ce que vous avez à me dire.

- Pansy… Draco Malfoy est sorti de prison, annonça-t-il abruptement.

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui pénétrait le sein, pour la frapper violemment en plein cœur. Severus eut un mouvement d'inquiétude en voyant le sang déserter son visage. Il se maudit d'être celui qui lui occasionnait autant de souffrance.

Le maître des potions savait pertinemment que depuis leur première année à Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson adorait Draco Malfoy. Il avait été son idole, son dieu vivant, son premier amour… Il avait fallu attendre le début de leur cinquième année d'études pour que la jeune fille se rende enfin compte que les sentiments qu'elle lui portait ne seraient jamais réciproques.

Elle avait profondément souffert, ivre de jalousie, en le regardant sauter de bras en bras sans jamais s'attacher, mais s'était finalement consolée en écoutant l'opinion de Severus, qui lui avait dit avec son cynisme coutumier :

- Ces filles ne sont que des passantes, Miss Parkinson, dans sa vie et dans son lit. Soyez sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Soyez celle qui compte… et qui reste.

Pansy avait suivi à la lettre ce sage conseil, et ne l'avait regretté… que trois ans plus tard. La solide amitié qu'elle avait nouée avec Draco s'était brisée net lorsque ce dernier avait compris que la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas devenir une mangemorte.

La discussion avait été houleuse, le jeune homme cajolant, implorant et menaçant tour à tour son amie. Pansy avait été horrifiée de constater la profonde transformation psychologique de Draco. Son amour filial et sa foi en Voldemort l'aveuglaient totalement.

Mais la jeune fille avait tenu bon, affirmant haut et fort sa résolution de ne jamais devenir l'une des leurs. Sa vie était devenue un vrai cauchemar, tant et si bien qu'elle s'était enfuie, à trois mois de la fin de l'année scolaire, sans même passer ses ASPICS, pour trouver refuge chez les moldus.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Mais elle avait trouvé chaleur, réconfort et amitié chez ces gens qu'on lui avait appris depuis l'enfance à mépriser. Et surtout, elle y avait connu David.

Pansy ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, ni à leur bébé qui n'avait jamais vu le jour. Pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer que Draco ait pu être l'instigateur de l'attaque qui avait laissé sa vie brisée à tout jamais. Elle avait éprouvé un soulagement intense lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'il ne faisait pas partie du groupe qui l'avait torturée, violée et avait assassiné son mari.

Oui, ils portaient des masques, comme les couards qu'ils étaient, mais Pansy avait passé trop de temps avec Draco pour ne pas « sentir » sa présence. Même masqué, elle aurait reconnu sa démarche, sa prestance, son arrogance et son timbre de voix.

D'ailleurs, elle les avait tous identifiés, ce soir-là, et inlassablement, pour éloigner le spectre de la folie, s'était répété leurs noms, mentalement, tandis qu'ils riaient et que les sorts et les coups se succédaient à une cadence infernale…

« _Zabini, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Bullstrode… Papa… Zabini, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Bullstrode… __Papa…_ _Zabini, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Bullstrode… Papa…_»

Et ainsi de suite, en une litanie sans fin qui n'avait cessé que lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, après avoir quitté Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle était revenue à Poudlard, avait redoublé sa septième année, et à force de travail acharné, brillamment réussi ses ASPICS. Si les autres étudiants s'étaient étonnés de la présence de cette condisciple plus âgée qu'eux, aucun n'avait eu l'indélicatesse de la questionner.

De toute façon, son histoire était connue du monde magique tout entier.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall avait pris sa retraite, elle avait chaudement recommandé Pansy pour sa succession. La jeune femme était, pendant l'année scolaire écoulée, devenue une animagus de première force, endossant fièrement l'élégance, la finesse et la peau soyeuse d'une magnifique panthère noire.

Pansy rouvrit les yeux, se focalisant sur le visage soucieux de Severus. Elle devait beaucoup à ses anciens professeurs. Leur bienveillante attention, le soutien discret et chaleureux dont ils l'entouraient la remplissaient de gratitude.

Bibine, Chourave et Trelawney étaient encore là, éléments stables et incontournables de l'univers Poudlardien. Mais bien des choses avaient changé, pas toujours pour le meilleur, et Pansy sentait que Snape n'en avait pas encore fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle parvint à esquisser un faible sourire.

- Allez-y, Severus, portez-moi le coup fatal. Je suis prête…

- Draco va remplacer Hagrid en tant que garde-chasse.

Pansy songea rapidement que l'incrédulité sarcastique qui se lisait sur le visage du professeur de potions devait aussi se lire sur son propre visage. Un Malfoy… garde-chasse ?

Un rire tremblant s'échappa de sa gorge nouée.

- C'est impossible… Jamais Draco n'acceptera ça !

- Apparemment, rétorqua calmement Snape, il l'a déjà fait. Il a pris ses fonctions il y a quinze jours.

- Oh… nom de dieu… , souffla Pansy sans avoir vraiment conscience de son blasphème.

- Je vous rejoins sur l'idée générale, fit sombrement Snape.

- Mais… Harry… Harry va le tuer !

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme imaginait déjà la tragédie qui allait se jouer dans un proche avenir dans l'enceinte de l'école. Severus eut un sourire bref, mais amusé.

- Pansy, croyez-vous réellement que Malfoy aurait pu obtenir ce poste sans l'accord du directeur de Poudlard ?

Les yeux de sa compagne s'arrondirent, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience destenants et aboutissantsde cette incroyable nouvelle.

- C'est impossible, Severus… Jamais Draco et Harry ne pourront mettre de côté leur passé commun…

Severus eut un geste bref, dont la jeune femme n'aurait su trop dire s'il indiquait l'impatience ou la résignation.

- Ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, Pansy, c'est… Serez-**_vous_** capable de mettre de côté **_votre_** passé commun avec Draco ?

Elle sursauta et une brève lueur d'excuse passa dans le regard de l'homme pour son abrupte franchise.

- Honnêtement, Severus… Je n'en sais rien. Jeprésume que tout dépendra de l'attitude de Draco…

- Selon Dumbledore, ses années de prison l'ont métamorphosé.

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées. Severus s'assit et appuya son dos contre la banquette avec un profond soupir de lassitude. Il commençait vraiment à se trouver trop vieux pour tout ça. Les rivalités, les haines, les vengeances sordides et mesquines, les manipulations…

Et Remus lui manquait tellement. Son sourire, son corps, sa naïveté, sa générosité naturelle…

Pansy s'assit à ses côtés, présence réconfortante et chaleureuse.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle enfin, je suppose que sept ans de prison peuvent métamorphoser n'importe qui… Et si Harry peut supporter la présence de Draco, jepense que je le peux aussi…

Severus ne répondit rien. Draco Malfoy avait été son plus brillant élève, un prodigieux virtuose dans l'art subtil et délicat des potions. Il avait longtemps cru que l'avenir du jeune homme serait des plus glorieux dans ce domaine.

Mais Draco avait dramatiquement et irrévocablement réduit à néant tous ses espoirs en lui. Et cette ultime trahison l'avait tellement affecté, lui, l'austère professeur qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres au cours de son existence, qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la capacité de revoir son ancien étudiant en conservant toute l'impartialité dont celui-ci aurait tant besoin.

Le silence s'installa, chacun des deux professeurs plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant la jeune femme à ses côtés se crisper brusquement.

Le crissement des freins se faisait entendre.

Le roulis du train s'atténuait peu à peu.

Severus savait ce qu'annonçait ce ralentissement.

Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard…

°°°

**A suivre… La cérémonie du choixpeau.**

**Comme le dit si bien Kildare, « Les serpents ne sont plus à la fête »… Encore merci de votre patience et de votre gentillesse.**


	10. La cérémonie de répartition

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes (y en a encore !), passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose à propos de ce chapitre : Je vais me faire lyncher par les fans de Draco et des Serpentards, lol ! Heu... deux choses, pardon, les réponses aux rewiews reprendront au prochain chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension !**

_**Résumé du chapitre "Dans le Poudlard Express" :**_

_Sur le trajet qui l'amène à l'école, Severus Snape empêche une joute verbale entre Serpentards et Gryffondors de dégénérer en bataille rangée. Il rejoint ensuite sa collègue Pansy Parkinson, devenue professeur de métamorphose, et lui annonce que Draco Malfoy vient d'être embauché à Poudlard…Le choc est rude pour la jeune femme, qui fut autrefois sa meilleure amie._

°°°

**Chapitre 8 **

**La cérémonie de répartition**

Impassible et fantasmagorique silhouette, semblant tout droit sortie d'un conte terrifiant, il attendait les premières années sur le quai. Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient sur ses épaules, et sa tenue vestimentaire, un jean délavé aux nombreuses déchirures et un simple tee-shirt froissé, contrastait de manière frappante avec les uniformes impeccables et rutilants des élèves.

Kildare fronça les sourcils, et flanqua un grand coup de coude à son frère.

- Tu sais qui ç'est ?

Sean haussa négligemment les épaules, tout en observant avec attention le nouveau venu.

- Aucune idée ! Sans doute le remplaçant de Hagrid…

La jeune fille se souvint qu'effectivement, peu de temps avant les grandes vacances, le géant leur avait annoncé avec fierté qu'il avait été nommé ambassadeur auprès de son peuple maternel, et qu'il quittait donc son poste.

Elle dévisagea l'homme, s'étonnant de le trouver vaguement familier. Quelque chose dans son visage blafard, dans sa façon de se tenir…

« _Impossible !_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Une 0'Bannon ne fréquente pas les domestiques !_ »

Le moins que l'on pouvait affirmer, c'est que son visage inexpressif, son attitude indifférente, étaient à l'opposé de la bonhomie et de la jovialité dont Hagrid avait toujours fait preuve…

- Incroyable, O'Bannon ! fit soudain près d'elle une voix narquoise, la faisant sursauter. Ils ont décidé d'embaucher un membre de ta famille pour remplacer Hagrid ?

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour dévisager l'inénarrable préfet en chef des Gryffondors.

- Non, Matthews, rétorqua Sean du tac au tac, ce type a tout l'air d'un SDF, donc à mon humble avis, ce doit être quelqu'un de **_ta _**famille !

- Oh, je crois que tu as touché juste, Sean ! ironisa Kildare en voyant l'autre adolescent blêmir.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'appartenir à une famille de parvenus ! cracha Dylan, qui n'avait jamais caché ses modestes origines. Quel effet ça vous fait, de vous retrouver à la place des moins que rien, malgré tout votre fric ! Dur, dur, maintenant que le grand chef de Papa et Maman a été vaincu par Potter, hein !

Kildare agrippa de toutes ses forces les épaules de son frère pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son ennemi juré. **_Deux_** incidents le jour même de la rentrée auraient été un peu trop, même pour des Serpentards…

- Pour ta gouverne, siffla Sean entre ses dents, nos parents n'ont jamais courbé l'échine devant Voldemort ! Ils n'ont même jamais rejoint ses rangs ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des vautours avides de sang !

Ce que son frère ne disait pas, se rappela Kildare avec amusement, c'est que leur père était violemment allergique à l'idée même de se soumettre à un sang de bourbe, même si celui-ci s'appelait Voldemort.

Les O'Bannon du Connemara possédaient des propriétés en Irlande, en Angleterre, en France et même aux Etats-Unis. Leur fortune était colossale, et leur lignage remontait à la nuit des temps. La mère de Sean et de Kildare, Cassandra Lestrange, était une anglaise au sang au moins aussi pur que celui de son mari. La jeune fille se demandait souvent ce qui avait poussé Cassandra, beauté brune aux yeux verts, froide et tranchante comme un diamant, et cousine d'un mangemort qui avait fini ses jours à Azkaban, à épouser Francis Patrick O'Bannon, rouquin impulsif et coléreux. Mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour était aveugle ?

Car Kildare avait la certitude que ses parents s'aimaient, et les aimaient aussi. Ils n'étaient pas seulement leurs héritiers, conçus par devoir. Elle le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes, dans certains gestes tendres, certaines attitudes que ceux-ci se permettaient à leur égard, et qui allaient à l'encontre de tout ce que leur éducation aristocratique leur avait enseigné. Malgré leur fierté viscérale pour leur sang pur, le couple était totalement anticonformiste, et les deux enfants avaient été élevés dans l'amour et la liberté totale d'expression. Le seul impératif non-négociable de leur père était qu'aucun de ses enfants ne lui ramène un jour un sang de bourbe pour conjoint !

Les mains fines de la jeune fille descendirent doucement des épaules jusqu'aux bras de son frère, et elle le supplia mentalement de conserver le sacro-saint _self-control_ que leurs parents leur avaient appris à montrer en toutes circonstances.

Le regard bleu du préfet en chef des Gryffondors et le regard vert du préfet en chef de Serpentard se soudèrent, se défièrent, chacun refusant de plier devant l'autre, mais bizarrement, Dylan fut le premier à se détourner.

- Laisse tomber, O'Bannon, fit-il soudain d'un ton las. Tout ça est stupide, et j'en ai marre de ces querelles de gamins.

Sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux rouquins stupéfaits, il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'école. Kildare et Sean échangèrent un regard effaré.

- T'as compris ce qui vient de se passer, toi ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

A ce moment-là, la voix grave et bien modulée de Pansy Parkinson se fit entendre. La jeune femme exhortait les retardataires à regagner rapidement l'enceinte de l'école. En silence, frère et sœur se hâtèrent à la suite du gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, l'étrange garde-chasse avait fait entrer les premières années, et les installait calmement dans la salle de réfectoire. L'excitation était presque palpable tandis que les plus jeunes se demandaient dans quelle maison ils allaient bientôt être envoyés.

Kildare ne put réprimer un rire amusé en voyant un petit blond trépigner littéralement sur place d'impatience. Et puis le silence se fit d'un seul coup, chacun retenant son souffle. Le directeur d'école le plus célèbre du monde magique venait de faire son entrée dans la salle.

Les petits, émerveillés, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ne pouvaient se rassasier de la vision du Héros auquel ils rêvaient tous de ressembler un jour.

« _Vous déchanterez bien assez tôt, va ! _songea Kildare, désabusée. _Du moins, ceux d'entre vous qui iront à Serpentard…_ »

Harry Potter tenait dans ses mains un chapeau informe, de couleur marron foncé, qui gigotait dans tous les sens, comme en proie à une crise de fou rire. On pouvait constater que Potter souriait tout en lui parlant, les traits de son visage ordinairement dur étrangement adoucis.

- C'est le Choixpeau ! s'écria soudain une voix aiguë.

Et d'autres de répéter à l'envie cette phrase, les nouveaux arrivants se dévissant le cou afin de mieux voir le mythique couvre-chef. Kildare se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa propre cérémonie. Elle avait prié, supplié intérieurement le Choixpeau de ne pas la mettre dans une autre maison que celle de son frère.

Elle avait été exaucée, mais en avait chèrement payé le prix.

Brimades, avanies, insultes étaient le lot quotidien des Serpentards. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Le sort d'amplification utilisé par Harry Potter répercuta sa voix aux quatre coins de la salle, calmant immédiatement le brouhaha. Mais cela ne dura guère, car l'arrivée de Sir Nicolas et du Baron Sanglant fit sensation. Une cohorte de fantômes pénétrèrent à leur suite dans le réfectoire, et la température baissa sensiblement.

Kildare frissonna.

Autour d'elle, certains élèves de quatrième ou cinquième année dévoilaient aux plus jeunes l'identité des divers revenants, et narraient leurs exploits, parfois en enjolivant plus que nécessaire l'histoire originale…

Un petit garçon brun poussa des glapissements de terreur en entendant un sixième année lui raconter que le Baron Sanglant devait son surnom au fait qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il aimait dévorer de la chair humaine.

Il fallut pour calmer l'enfant que le professeur Parkinson s'en mêle et lui explique que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Le plaisantin de sixième année s'en tira avec dix points en moins, qu'il accepta sans rechigner, mais avec un air profondément penaud.

Tout le monde se tut enfin, et le choixpeau se mit à chanter dans un silence quasi-religieux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements enthousiastes salua sa prestation, qu'il accueillit en s'inclinant courtoisement.

Le directeur appela ensuite les deux premiers élèves. _Anderson, Sara_, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, sous les applaudissements et les vivats. _Archer, Thomas_, lui, fut acclamé par la maison Serdaigle, dont il était désormais membre.

_Bettany, Rachaela_, elle, eut beaucoup moins de chance. Elle était livide lorsque le choixpeau lança d'une voix sépulcrale son entrée à Serpentard.

Kildare regarda instinctivement son frère et vit qu'il serrait les poings, mâchoires crispées.

Lentement, dans un silence mortel, Rachaela Bettany se leva. Elle fit quelques pas tremblants, et soudain, un concert de sifflements s'éleva. Une huée méprisante enfla jusqu'à l'assourdissement et accompagna la fillette jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

Malgré les quolibets, les sifflements et les insultes qui fusaient des quatre côtés du réfectoire, la petite garda une dignité et une fierté impressionnantes pour son jeune âge.

Alors, impulsivement, Kildare se leva et se mit à l'applaudir, bientôt imitée par tous les Serpentards. Malheureusement, le bruit des applaudissements fut rapidement couvert par les lazzis, les cris de haine et les injures qui redoublèrent d'intensité.

Kildare tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs.

Chourave, Bibine et Trelawney détournaient le regard, gênées… Mais Snape et Parkinson dévisageaient le directeur avec des yeux flamboyants de rage contenue. Même Seamus Finnigan, qui avait remplacé Potter à la DCFM, ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise et Rusard lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner gauchement sur ses jambes.

Le directeur, lui, contemplait la scène avec un demi-sourire bien plus inquiétant que n'importe quelle expression de haine ou de colère. Il semblait littéralement **_jouir_** du spectacle.

« _Tu prends ton pied, hein, espèce de salopard !_ fulmina Kildare. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour intervenir !_ »

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Potter leva la main droite et imposa le silence. La cérémonie de répartition se poursuivit dans une ambiance désormais tendue, chaque nouveau Serpentard étant violemment humilié. Comme chaque année, ce moment autrefois privilégié était gâché.

Le petit blond qui trépignait d'impatience quelques instants avant le début de la cérémonie fut le dernier élève à être appelé. Il fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard, et Kildare sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant refouler vaillamment ses sanglots, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues blêmes.

Il s'appelait Benjamin Zimmer, et tandis qu'il s'avançait au milieu des visages hostiles, un gros gryffondor de troisième année lui cracha soudain à la figure, en hurlant :

- Va donc, hé, sale pourriture !

La jeune rousse ne put se contenir davantage. Elle fendit la foule et se dirigea vers le sale gosse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui appliquer un _doloris_ bien senti, Dylan Matthews avait lancé à l'affreux jojo un sortilège le couvrant de crachats de la tête aux pieds ! Hébété, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, il déchaîna les rires de ses condisciples, et l'incident fut oublié.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kildare éprouva un véritable sentiment de gratitude envers quelqu'un. Et elle fut épouvantée que ce soit un gryffondor, qui plus est leur préfet en chef !

Pendant ce temps, Benjamin avait rejoint Sean, et celui-ci essuya affectueusement la joue salie du petit avec sa propre manche. Le gosse lui jeta un regard de pure adoration, et Kildare comprit qu'une fois de plus, son frère avait fait une nouvelle conquête.

Comme mue par une force plus puissante que sa volonté, le regard de la jeune fille se dirigea vers le nouveau garde-chasse. Elle était curieuse de lire sur sa physionomie ce qu'il avait pensé de cette mascarade qu'était devenu au fil du temps la cérémonie de répartition.

Elle ne fut pas déçue : l'homme était impassible, mais ses traits avaient désormais pris une fixité effrayante. Cependant, en observant alentour, la jeune fille futtotalement déstabilisée par les regards que les professeurs de l'école portaient sur cet homme pour le moins curieux. Ils semblaient incapables de détourner leurs yeux de sa personne.

Et l'expression de leur visage était la même, un curieux mélange de fascination, de répulsion et d'effroi. Peut-être un peu plus marquée chez Severus Snape et Pansy Parkinson.

_« Bon sang ! Mais qui c'est, ce type !»_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre la réponse bien longtemps. Le directeur réclama soudain le silence.

Son regard, tel un laser, se porta sur l'homme blond.

- J'aimerai maintenant vous présenter à tous notre nouveau garde-chasse. Il remplacera Hagrid, qui nous a quitté pour de plus hautes fonctions.

Potter ne chercha même pas à dissimuler le sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Voici donc… (Il prit une pause, semblant se délecter de ce qui allait suivre) Monsieur Draco Malfoy.

L'espace d'une affolante minute, Kildare se demanda si le directeur avait décidé pendant les vacances de prendre des cours à l'école du rire. Mais la lividité cadavérique de Pansy Parkinson, et les lèvres de Severus Snape, tellement serrées qu'elles n'en formaient plus qu'une mince ligne, la convainquirent, si besoin était, que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- C'est pas vrai ! siffla soudain la voix furieuse et incrédule de son frère. Il me semblait bien l'avoir reconnu, mais je me suis dit que je devenais dingue ! Engager Malfoy ! Ce type est vraiment taré !

Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Sean parlait de leur bien-aimé directeur.

- Non, murmura Kildare pour elle-même. Il n'est pas fou, loin de là… Juste dévoré par la haine et le besoin de vengeance.

Pour employer un cliché bien connu, le silence dans la salle était tel qu'on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune préfète ne se sentait pas le courage de le rompre en applaudissant.

Lâcher Malfoy ici, c'était comme agiter un chiffon rouge devant des taureaux furieux. Elle réalisa soudain combien le spectre de la folie était proche de Potter. Combien la haine et la violence faisaient encore partie de son quotidien, malgré les années écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Etait-elle la seule à deviner la rage bouillonnant derrière la façade exemplaire du parfait directeur de Poudlard ? Combien de temps encore, avant que la bombe à retardement qu'était Harry Potter n'explose, ne détruisant tout sur son passage ?

Presque malgré elle, ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre des deux rivaux et ennemis les plus légendaires de l'histoire de la Sorcellerie. Fascinée, elle dévisagea avec avidité celui que l'on avait autrefois surnommé 'Le petit Prince' de Serpentard.

Sa haute taille accentuait sa maigreur. Kildare se souvint avoir vu autrefois des photos animées de Malfoy au temps de sa splendeur. L'homme qui leur faisait face avec cette espèce d'indifférence tranquille n'avait que peu de rapport avec l'adolescent d'autrefois.

Ainsi, c'était donc lui… Le protégé de Voldemort, son plus redoutable espion, l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à assassiner Peter Pettigrow et Blaise Zabini lorsqu'ils étaient devenus trop encombrants pour la tranquillité de son maître.

La fierté, puis la honte de la maison Serpentard…

Une colère d'une violence inouïe remonta de l'œsophage de la jeune fille pour filer le long de sa trachée. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir.

Vomir son dégoût, son mépris pour ce reliquat d'être humain, dont les yeux sans lumière faisaient le tour de la salle avec un étonnement presque enfantin, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, parmi tous ces gens.

Comme s'il attendait… Mais quoi ?

La jeune préfète soupira profondément, songeant que la dernière année de son frère à Poudlard allait probablement être la pire. Mais bizarrement, peut-être aussi… la plus intéressante.

°°°

**A suivre… Deuxième interlude Azkaban. Draco reprend la parole. **


	11. Interlude Azkaban 2

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moi, la barge déjantée dont le cerveau fêlé imagine toutes ces histoires bizarroïdes !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : M, Dark, Slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !) Non mais, franchement, ça existe encore, les homophobes ! C'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition !

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteuze :** Sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les rewiews, mais je termine l'année sur les rotules (angine, grippe, gastro, toute la famille malade, j'en passe et des meilleures… et merci les antibiotiques parce que ça vous met vraiment en forme, lol !)

**Meilleurs vœux 2006 à toutes et à tous !**

**°°°**

**Résumé de l'interlude "Azkaban 1**"

Le lendemain de son procès, Draco Malfoy, malade et à bout, est conduit à Azkaban. Avec les nouveaux arrivants, il a droit au "discours de bienvenue" du gardien-chef. Le détraqueur qui accompagne ce dernier se rend compte de l'extrême état de faiblesse du jeune homme, ce qui lui vaut de passer six jours à l'infirmerie. Une fois sur pied, Draco comprend qu'il a tout intérêt à se chercher des alliés à l'intérieur de la prison…

**°°°**

**Interlude Azkaban 2**

_« Ceux qui prisent trop leur noblesse ne prisent pas assez ce qui en est à l'origine. »_

**La Rochefoulcauld**

_Au contact de McNair, je compris bien vite les règles qui régissaient Azkaban. Elles étaient très simples._

_Les prisonniers se scindaient en trois groupes principaux. Ici, il n'était pas question de blancs, de noirs, de jaunes, à l'instar des critères raciaux simplistes moldus. Non, loin de là…_

_Il y avait les sangs purs, les cracmols et les sangs de bourbes. Chacun logé à la même enseigne que les autres, vu que la magie était désormais interdite à tous._

_L'idée de partager le même espace vital que ces erreurs de la nature me retournait l'estomac, mais j'allais devoir m'y faire. Tant que ces sous-merdes ne s'approchaient pas de moi, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Enfin, presque…_

_J'avais sept ans à tirer dans cet enfer. _

_Les premiers mois se passèrent sans trop de problèmes, et étrangement, avec rapidité. Walden McNair m'avait à la bonne, et les autres prisonniers le craignaient beaucoup trop pour risquer sa colère. J'avais donc atteint mon but : être protégé. Alors je commençais, lentement mais sûrement, à me détendre et à observer._

_Sous mes dehors soumis, voire obséquieux, je ne tardais pas à mépriser profondément McNair. J'avais rapidement réalisé quelle était sa vraie nature. Oh, il savait y faire ! Il avait réussi à se faire respecter de tout Azkaban, mais j'eus le choc de ma vie le jour où je découvris les minables petits trafics auxquels il se livrait._

_Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné outre mesure, si ce n'est que ces tractations, incluant drogue, tabac, faveurs sexuelles et autres, étaient conclues avec des sangs de bourbes et des cracmols !_

_McNair_ _monnayait tout ce qui était monnayable, et il aurait vendu père et mère pour un gallion. Mais il n'avait aucune envergure, et si mon père ou Rodolphus Lestrange avaient été encore vivants, il n'aurait eu aucun pouvoir ici. Je me demandais parfois s'il s'en rendait compte, car je sentais souvent son regard songeur sur moi, semblant s'interroger si je ne deviendrais pas gênant un jour ou l'autre. Mais je faisais celui qui ne s'apercevait de rien, me préparant mentalement pour le moment ou je n'aurais plus besoin de lui, et où je pourrais enfin décider de prendre sa place._

_M'imaginer en train d'égorger ce porc et ne plus subir l'atroce vision de son crâne chauve me causa un plaisir proche de la jouissance. Mais mon heure n'était pas encore venue. Il me fallait d'abord endormir la méfiance de l'animal, et je n'étais à Azkaban que depuis trop peu de temps pour ça…_

_Un midi, à la cantine, un cracmol, d'un ou deux ans plus jeune que moi, me bouscula sans le vouloir. Le choc fut plus rude pour lui que pour ma personne, car il envoya joyeusement valdinguer son plateau de nourriture, m'éclaboussant largement au passage, tandis que le mien restait fermement en place, c'est à dire entre mes mains._

_L'incident en lui-même était de peu d'importance, mais en voyant les regards narquois et les sourires en coin des autres prisonniers, je compris que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je lui flanquais un violent coup de poing dans le dos, et il alla atterrir à côté de son plateau._

- _Sale crevure ! hurlai-je, prenant mon attitude la plus 'Malfoyenne'. Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds !_

_Il leva sur moi de limpides yeux bleus, aussi clairs et innocents que ceux d'un enfant, et balbutia en butant sur chaque mot :_

- _Je… je… vous… de…de…mande… pa…pa…pardon…_

_Le gamin avait visiblement un problème de bégaiement. Peut-être même était-il débile, et je lui répondis en l'imitant, me moquant cruellement de son infirmité._

- _Je…je… me…f…f…fous… de… tes… ex…ex…excuses ! _

_McNair_ _éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par tous les sangs purs, et un sentiment de triomphe m'envahit. J'avais la sensation d'être vraiment l'un des leurs._

_Poussant mon avantage, je regardai le jeune type à mes pieds, et vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Je lui souris, sarcastique, avant de lui balancer un coup de pied vicelard dans le ventre. Il avait commencé à se relever, et se laissa de nouveau tomber à terre avec une plainte de douleur._

_Alors que j'allais le rouer de coups, une main m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me retint._

- _OK, ça va, il ne l'a pas fait exprès !_

_Je me retournai pour foudroyer du regard le fauteur de troubles qui osait me priver ainsi du plaisir de tabasser du cracmol. C'était un gars de mon âge, dont la chevelure rousse et les tâches de rousseur me rappelèrent immédiatement ce connard de Weasley. Puis je croisai son regard, le plus fascinant qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, à part celui de Potter : noisette, parsemé de petites paillettes dorées._

- _De quoi je me mêle ! fis-je avec agressivité, déstabilisé par ces yeux mordorés._

- _Ecoute, ce gosse n'a que dix-huit ans, et il n'est pas normal, me murmura-t-il à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas que l'autre l'entende. Il est un peu… attardé. Alors tu serais gentil de lui ficher la paix, d'accord ?_

- _Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil ? rétorquai-je._

_Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il aurait répondu, car d'un signe de tête, McNair me fit comprendre de laisser tomber. Alors j'obéis ; d'une part, parce que les gardiens s'approchaient de nous… Et d'autre part, parce que j'avais vite compris qu'on ne désobéissait pas à un ordre direct de McNair. Pas si on tenait à la vie._

_Plus tard, à table, je demandais négligemment aux autres, l'air de ne pas y toucher, qui était ce grand rouquin._

- _Un emmerdeur du nom de Patrick Kavanaugh, me répondit Avery entre ses dents serrées. Un de ces putains de sangs de bourbe !_

_Et à voir la haine qui flambait dans les yeux de McNair lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, Kavanaugh avait intérêt à surveiller ses arrières._

- _Pourquoi Mac ne l'a-t-il pas supprimé ? demandai-je à Avery à voix très basse._

- _Le petit salaud est bien protégé, me répondit-il sur le même ton._

_En silence, je me replongeais dans mon repas, avalant machinalement chaque bouchée. Ce Kavanaugh me déplaisait fortement. Et sa ressemblance avec la belette (qui se cantonnait fort heureusement aux cheveux et aux tâches de rousseur !) n'était pas faite pour arranger les choses…_

**§**

_Ainsi s'écoula ma première année. Je me tenais peinard, j'obéissais, et en échange, j'étais sous haute protection._

_Je me repaissais de ma haine pour Potter, la nourrissant comme on nourrirait un animal familier, et j'appris à ignorer les sangs de bourbe et les cracmols, et à les humilier quand c'était nécessaire._

_Chaque clan restait dans son coin, et la vie était (presque !) un long fleuve tranquille…_

_Tout changea lorsque Henry Dynn, un prisonnier affecté à la tâche fort enviable du polissage des futures baguettes, mourut d'une attaque cardiaque. Dynn avait soixante-cinq ans, et passé la majeure partie de sa vie à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, le contact prolongé avec les détraqueurs l'avait rendu pas très net…_

_Pendant un mois, le gars qui travaillait avec lui assuma le boulot tout seul, mais il devint bientôt évident qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et à ma grande surprise, je fus choisi._

_C'est ainsi que par une belle matinée d'hiver, je me retrouvai de nouveau face à face avec Patrick Kavanaugh._

- _Ça va, Draco ? me demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, l'emploi de mon prénom me faisant sursauter._

_Il eut un petit sourire devant mon air stupéfait._

- _Je te rassure, ta majesté, me dit-il, tout le monde ici sait qui tu es._

_Cette constatation, qui se voulait sarcastique, ne m'en remplit pas moins d'orgueil. Malheureusement, le type qui me l'avait faite m'énervait au plus haut point. Décidant de l'ignorer, je m'appuyai contre le mur avec un bâillement d'ennui. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, et il haussa les épaules._

- _A ta guise, dit-il fermement._

_Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger, et encore moins de parler, il soupira et me désigna divers coffres, qu'il ouvrit l'un après l'autre._

- _Ce sont les différents bois dont on fait les baguettes, me dit-il. Ils sont rangés par catégories. Ça, c'est du noisetier, ça, du saule, du chêne, du hêtre, du cerisier, du sureau…_

_A mesure qu'il parlait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fasciné par ses explications. Mais j'eus la sagesse de ne pas le lui montrer. Inutile de fraterniser avec l'Ennemi._

- _Le bois arrive ici à l'état brut, continua-t-il. Notre tâche consiste à le polir, de manière à approcher le plus près possible de la forme définitive de la baguette._

_Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je la retins in extremis. Il était hors de question que j'adresse la parole à ce misérable enfant de moldus. Il parut cependant lire dans mes pensées, car il reprit bientôt :_

- _Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi Ollivander ne fabrique pas lui-même ses baguettes ? C'est tout simple… nous, nous sommes les artisans, qui allons dégrossir le matériau. Lui, c'est l'artiste, il lui donne la touche finale._

_Pas con. Pas con du tout. Mais j'aurais préféré crever plutôt que de lui révéler que je venais d'admirer son intelligence !_

_Sans me prévenir, il me fourra un morceau de noisetier entre les mains, et m'observa en souriant. Je sentis le contact de l'écorce contre ma peau, sa douce callosité, et une sensation extraordinaire me traversa. La magie vibrait déjà dans cette enveloppe brute, prête à être libérée._

_Sans réfléchir, je fis glisser mes doigts le long des fines rainures, savourant la texture et la puissance millénaire du vieux bois. Patrick parut comprendre ce que je ressentais._

- _Incroyable, hein ? fit-il avec douceur._

_Je ne répondis pas. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut moins par mépris que parce que nous partagions tous les deux un moment de grâce. J'étais émerveillé. Alors que je pensais l'avoir définitivement rayée de ma vie, la magie avait de nouveau trouvé le moyen de me toucher._

_Il me parut soudain que quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je me devais de remercier celui à qui je devais cet instant privilégié. Je relevai la tête, et mes yeux en dirent sans doute plus long que je ne l'aurais voulu, car il secoua la tête en murmurant :_

- _Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est la nature qu'il te faut remercier._

_Je ne pus rien répondre à cela. Mais il me sembla que l'espace d'un instant trop bref, j'avais quitté ce lieu sordide pour retrouver mon ancienne vie. Et le retour à la réalité fut rude._

_Pouvez-vous imaginer une vie sans sortilèges ? Avoir baigné dans la magie depuis sa naissance, et se retrouver brutalement sevré, comme un drogué à qui l'on retire sa cocaïne sans aucune précaution, d'un seul coup. Il y avait des moments ou seul, dans ma cellule, je frissonnais de fièvre et de désespoir, mes doigts se tendant désespérément à la recherche de ma baguette… pour n'étreindre que le vide._

_A cet instant, je me réveillais, et je maudissais Potter jusqu'à la treizième génération, lui souhaitant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ça finissait toujours de la même manière, par des fantasmes de sexe et de sang, tandis que je me masturbais violemment en imaginant tenir enfin Potter à ma merci._

_Oh, tout ce que je lui ferais subir avant de le tuer ! _

« Tu souffrirais mille tourments, Potter, avant que je ne laisse enfin ton âme quitter ton corps. Ce serait long, atrocement long… pour toi, et délicieusement bon… pour moi. »

_Et c'était toujours la même chose, je me rendormais dans mon lit souillé de sperme et de sueur, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement, deux yeux verts ne me quittant pas, même dans mes cauchemars._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, La Voix fit son apparition dans ma tête, et commença à me hanter jusque dans mon sommeil…_

**°°°**

**A suivre… Retour au présent, et retrouvailles Draco/Pansy. Pour connaître l'identitié de La Voix, il faudra attendre le prochain interlude… Mais vous devez vous en douter, non ?**


	12. Réactions

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Moa !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes (y en a encore !), passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteuze** : _Oui, c'est moi, non je n'ai pas changé_… Heu, non, c'est pas la bonne chanson ! D'autant que j'ai vraiment changé… Juste un mot pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Oui, je sais, on pourrait le croire, mais quand vous sortez d'une dépression majeure qui a failli se terminer en suicide, vous comprendrez que les fics sont votre dernier souci. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné. Je commence tout juste (depuis cinq mois) à me sortir de mes problèmes et de mon « blocage » pour écrire. Alors, oui, je poste ce chapitre, que je ne considère pas comme étant très réussi, mais j'espère de toutes mes forces arriver à retrouver l'envie d'écrire et un bon niveau d'écriture. Pour info, je vais reposter prochainement ma bio, dans laquelle je vais m'expliquer sur mon absence et le fait qu'il m'ait fallu aussi longtemps pour reprendre ces fics. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas une obligation, mais j'ai envie de le faire. Par respect pour mes lecteurs. Et si mon expérience peut aider d'autres personnes, tant mieux. Voila, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon absence et cette longue attente entre chaque chapitre. Dernière chose, les ami(e)s, vous m'avez vraiment manqué !

_**Résumé du chapitre "La cérémonie de répartition" :**_

_La cérémonie de répartition laisse entrevoir le mépris avec lequel sont désormais traités les serpentards, et la partialité de Harry en tant que directeur. Mais le choc est grand lorsque Draco Malfoy est présenté à tous comme le nouveau garde-chasse de Poudlard…_

°°°

**Chapitre 9 **

**Réactions**

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Sa chemise de nuit collait à sa peau enfiévrée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et Pansy se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps.

_Draco…_

Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle lui parle.

Après, et seulement après, elle pourrait trouver le repos tant convoité. Son corps à l'agonie lui hurlait de lâcher prise, mais son esprit en tumulte était incapable d'y parvenir.

Elle devait le voir. Maintenant.

_Tout de suite…Vas-y !_

Poussant un profond soupir, la jeune femme se leva, étira ses muscles noués, et s'habilla à la va-vite. Un jean, un tee-shirt, un gilet et une paire de baskets. Elle eut un sourire un peu amer en songeant à quel point le mode de vie moldu avait pris de l'importance dans sa propre existence. Qui aurait dit cela, dix ans auparavant ?

Elle quitta sa chambre, laissant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

Bizarrement, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée que Draco puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Ce nouveau Malfoy, qu'elle avait brièvement entrevu lors de la cérémonie de répartition, la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait jadis connu, certes, mais son intuition lui soufflait pourtant que cet inconnu au visage si familier était digne de sa confiance.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid, entourée par les ombres mouvantes et complices de Poudlard, Pansy laissait le rythme régulier de ses pas calmer son angoisse.

La marche avait toujours été salutaire pour la jeune femme.

Mais le stress revint au triple galop lorsqu'elle aperçut la lumière filtrant de la cabane.

Il ne dormait pas.

Elle avait brièvement espéré que tout serait éteint, lui fournissant ainsi l'opportunité de battre en retraite, mais il n'en était rien.

Pansy avait peut-être été beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais certainement pas une lâche. Alors elle inspira profondément, et frappa brièvement à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre à coups redoublés, tandis qu'un bruit de mouvement se faisait entendre à l'intérieur.

Et puis le battant s'ouvrit, et Pansy Parkinson se retrouva face à Draco Malfoy, après sept ans de séparation.

Un regard gris et un regard bleu embué s'accrochèrent, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, une ombre d'émotion sembla traverser le visage du jeune homme.

– Pansy…

L'ex-prince des serpentards eut peine à réaliser que ce murmure haché, rauque, provenait de ses propres cordes vocales. Cette jeune femme mince, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus un peu trop brillants, le renvoyait à des souvenirs et des sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvés depuis un long moment.

– Draco…

Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. La porte se referma sur deux étrangers… aux souvenirs communs. Pansy déglutit péniblement, ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Une fois, deux fois. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir.

_Comment fait-on ?_ songea-t-elle avec désespoir. _Comment parle-t-on à son meilleur ami, un inconnu qui a tué, torturé sans pitié ? Et qui a payé en passant sept ans enfermé à Azkaban ? Comment fait-on ?_

Et elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions douloureuses. Son esprit demeurait blanc. Elle ignorait comment réagir, quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle ignorait comment faire taire cette douleur atroce en elle, comment pardonner, comment guérir. Elle ignorait si elle en était seulement capable.

Restait-il quelque chose de leur amitié d'antan qui puisse encore être sauvé ?

Et tandis qu'elle restait là, indécise, Draco eut un geste dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, le jeune homme se rapprocha, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Il les caressa doucement, fasciné par leur texture, par la peau de nacre et les doigts fins de son amie. Il leva ses yeux gris, et murmura timidement cette simple phrase, une expression d'étonnement émerveillé sur son visage en réalisant la véracité de ses propos :

– Tu m'as manqué, Pansy.

Et une digue se rompit dans l'esprit du jeune professeur de métamorphose, tandis qu'une vague d'émotions, toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres, allait se fracasser contre ses barrières émotionnelles, la laissant tremblante, épuisée, mais emplie d'une force nouvelle.

Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur cet homme.

Elle ne l'avait jamais pu, et elle n'y parviendrait pas davantage aujourd'hui.

Elle ignorait si elle pourrait un jour vraiment connaître ce nouveau Draco Malfoy.

Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge, âpre comme une détonation de revolver, et elle s'abattit contre le jeune homme, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

– Mon Dieu, Draco, comme tu m'as manqué !

En la berçant contre lui, le jeune homme se sentit envahi par une tendresse inusitée. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu un autre être humain ainsi…

Quelque chose d'humide coula soudain le long de ses joues, traçant un sillon jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il y goûta expérimentalement avec sa langue, s'étonnant de la texture salée de ce corps étranger, et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il goûtait… ses propres larmes.

Si semblables à celles de Pansy.

Et pendant de longues minutes, enlacés, tremblants, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme les deux adolescents perdus d'autrefois, emportés dans une tourmente à laquelle ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose.

– Est-ce que tu as su ? demanda Pansy après de longues minutes d'un silence qui étrangement, n'avait rien de gêné.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Comme si la réponse qu'il allait lui donner déterminerait son aptitude à lui accorder son pardon.

Et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas…

Pansy se sentait capable de colère, de rage, et même de commettre un acte stupide s'il lui avouait avoir été au courant de l'attaque sanglante qu'elle avait subie et qui l'avait laissée brisée.

Sentant la soudaine tension de sa compagne, Draco ne lui fit pas l'affront de prétendre ignorer ce dont elle parlait. Lui caressant doucement les épaules, il répondit d'une voix lente mais claire.

– Non, je n'étais pas au courant. J'étais peut-être son bras droit, mais Voldemort ne m'expliquait pas chacun de ses plans. Je ne l'ai su que deux jours plus tard, alors que je revenais… d'une mission qu'il m'avait confiée.

_Et si je l'avais su, ça n'aurait probablement fait aucune différence. J'étais si plein de haine et de colère, à cette époque…_

Il garda pour lui cette pensée douloureuse, mais atrocement vraie. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il advienne de lui dans le futur, il n'était plus cet animal arrogant, assoiffé de sang et d'ambition qu'il avait été autrefois. Et il ne le redeviendrait jamais.

Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, arriverait-il à le faire comprendre à son ancien professeur de potions, Severus. Et peut-être aussi… à Harry Potter.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Pansy se redressa soudain pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Severus n'est pas venu te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, tu es la première, se força-t-il à répondre avec un petit sourire amer. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

Elle le contempla avec intensité, sourcils froncés.

– Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce poste, Dray ?

_Pour tellement de raisons, si tu savais, Pansy…_

– En fait, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée, sur le moment, ironisa-t-il. Et puis, tu sais à quel point Dumbledore peut être… persuasif ?

La jeune femme ne put se contenir davantage. Elle éclata de rire. Un élan de complicité traversa les deux anciens amis au souvenir des plans tortueux ourdis par le vieillard débonnaire, et dont ils avaient été autrefois les témoins.

Savourant ce moment de tendresse, Pansy se laissa aller contre Draco.

Cette nuit, elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Sous les dehors intrigants de cet étranger, elle reconnaissait quelques flashes de l'ancienne personnalité du jeune homme. Son humour, sa grande capacité d'amitié… Débarrassé de sa carapace d'arrogance, d'égoïsme, c'était Draco tel qu'il aurait du être.

Oui, elle pourrait définitivement parvenir à apprécier ce nouveau Malfoy…

Remarquant l'heure tardive qu'indiquait la pendule murale, mais répugnant à briser ce moment privilégié, la jeune femme soupira.

– Nous devons nous lever tôt, toi et moi…

Il lui répondit par un sourire. Une fois de plus, la calme sérénité qui émanait de sa personne impressionna la jeune professeur.

– Tu me raconteras, Dray ? demanda-t-elle impulsivement.

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux.

– Quoi donc ?

– Ce qui t'a transformé à ce point.

Pansy comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de commettre une lourde erreur. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma instantanément. Il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, pas physiquement, mais elle se sentit pourtant rejetée, comme s'il lui avait claqué une porte au visage.

Son expression dut trahir à quel point elle se sentait blessée, car Draco se força à sourire et à lui caresser la joue.

– Non, Pansy, dit-il irrévocablement. Je ne te raconterai pas ça. Jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte, lui signifiant sans appel que la conversation était terminée.

– Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée, Pans'. Vraiment. Mais le passé est le passé. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus m'intéresser qu'à l'avenir.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose serra doucement la main de son ami. Elle avait compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. Si Dray ne voulait rien lui dire, elle ne le presserait pas. Elle eut un petit rire intérieur en songeant que par le passé, sa manière d'agir était totalement à l'opposé de son attitude actuelle. Elle se revit lors de leur adolescence, le pressant de questions encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'envoie balader pour avoir enfin la paix.

Elle accentua la pression de sa main sur la sienne, espérant lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'ils avaient tous les deux changé, et qu'ils iraient à leur rythme dans leur nouvelle relation.

Et elle sut instinctivement, alors qu'elle l'embrassait une dernière fois pour prendre congé, qu'il avait reçu le message.

Draco demeura longuement sur le palier, scrutant l'obscurité, bien après que la silhouette de la jeune femme se soit fondue dans la nuit…

**§§§**

Elysia Dane ramena en arrière une longue mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, et se faufila silencieusement hors de la salle commune des gryffondors. Le silence le plus absolu régnait alentour, mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait la trahir, tellement la cadence effrénée de ses battements lui semblait assourdissante.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au message qui lui avait été remis en fin d'après-midi, par un hibou grand-duc qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_**Rejoins-moi ce soir à minuit à la salle sur demande.**_

_**Tu me manques. J'ai trop besoin de te voir.**_

Le message n'était pas signé, mais Elysia n'en avait nul besoin pour deviner l'identité de son mystérieux rendez-vous. Leur histoire avait débuté l'année dernière, trois mois avant la fin des cours. Cela avait été un véritable déchirement de le quitter pendant les vacances d'été, mais ils avaient pu correspondre quotidiennement. Elle avait eu un frisson de terreur à l'idée qu'une de ses camarades ne reconnaisse le hibou et ne devine l'identité de son propriétaire, mais fort heureusement, tel n'avait pas été le cas.

Sa vitesse de marche augmenta progressivement jusqu'à la course, et lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande, après avoir pratiqué le rituel permettant de la faire apparaître, elle était hors d'haleine.

Elle claqua la porte et s'y adossa, yeux clos, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Un sursaut, vite réprimé, la secoua lorsqu'elle sentit soudain la chaleur d'une paume contre sa joue.

Elysia ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans une mer émeraude.

– C'est moi qui te met hors d'haleine, Dane ? fit une voix moqueuse. Tu m'en vois ravi…

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se précipita sur les lèvres de son petit ami avec fougue.

Sean O'Bannon, préfet en chef des Serpentards, et Elysia Dane, préfète des gryffondors et meilleure amie de Dylan Matthews, préfet en chef de ces mêmes gryffondors, accessoirement ennemis héréditaires, s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes.

– Oh, Merlin, ce que tu m'as manqué ! souffla la jeune fille entre deux baisers.

Sean mordilla la peau sensible du cou, marquant sa possession sur sa petite amie, et lui murmura en retour :

– Toi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas passer un soir de plus sans te serrer dans mes bras !

Elysia posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, savourant sa chaleur apaisante.

– Tu as parlé à tes parents ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

– Et je leur aurais dit quoi ? lança-t-il, un peu nerveux. Au fait, papa, maman, j'ai un truc à vous annoncer… Ma petite amie est une sang de…

Il s'interrompit net lorsque la jeune gryffondor se dégagea avec violence de son étreinte. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs de fureur mal contrôlée.

– Alors, c'est ça, siffla-t-elle, c'est tout ce que je suis, pour toi ! Une gryffy avec qui faire joujou ? Je suis bonne à sauter, mais quand il s'agit de me présenter à ta famille, c'est hors de question !

Sean exhala un soupir de frustration. Il voulut la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula vivement, évitant le contact.

– Merde, Elysia ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Comment penses-tu que ma famille va réagir, si je leur annonce de but en blanc que je sors avec une enfant de moldus ! Tu sais dans quel milieu j'ai grandi ! Tu connais ma sœur…

– Ta sœur est une garce ! le coupa Elysia avec un reniflement de mépris.

Les yeux de Sean flamboyèrent dangereusement, mais il se contint.

– Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur, et qu'elle te le rend bien. Mais toi et moi, ces dernières années, c'était pas vraiment le fol amour, tu ne crois pas ?

La préfète eut un sourire en se remémorant les disputes du passé. C'était toujours elle et Dylan d'un côté, et Sean et Kildare de l'autre. Il y avait une alchimie spéciale, faite de répulsion et de fascination entre eux, et Elysia écarquilla soudain les yeux, réprimant un fou rire.

– Quoi ? demanda Sean, intrigué.

– Non, rien. Je viens juste d'imaginer ta sœur et Dylan sortant ensemble !

– Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait ! grommela le jeune homme. Ils s'entretueraient au bout d'une semaine !

Elysia éclata de rire et il la reprit dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément.

– Je te promets que je vais en parler à ma famille et mes amis. Je te promets que je vais le hurler au monde entier, Ely ! Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, d'accord ?

– Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire machiavélique. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge !

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Si on restait là ? murmura-t-il soudain. Si on passait la nuit ici, ensemble ?

– J'aimerais vraiment, mais ce serait courir trop de risques. Le directeur a pris l'habitude de faire des visites imprévues à la salle sur demande à n'importe quelle heure du matin pour y dénicher les élèves.

– Ce cher Potter, ironisa Sean avec une froideur glaciale. Quand va-t-on se décider enfin à l'interner à Sainte-Mangouste !

Elysia sursauta.

– Sean ! Tu es fou ! reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est tout de même le sauveur du monde magique !

– Oh que oui, ça, on le sait ! reprit-il avec amertume. C'est aussi un vrai cauchemar pour les serpentards !

La jeune fille se tut quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reprendre.

– Je ne l'approuve pas, mais je pense que je peux comprendre son attitude. Les serpentards, à son époque, ont vraiment commis des horreurs…

Le fantôme de l'ancien Draco Malfoy et de ses exactions passa soudain entre eux, jetant un froid polaire dans la salle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'embaucher Malfoy ? chuchota Sean, comme pour lui-même.

– Il est dévoré par la colère et la haine. Dans sa tête, embaucher Malfoy comme garde-chasse, c'est l'humiliation et la revanche suprêmes.

Sean jeta un coup d'œil surpris à sa compagne.

– J'en viens à penser que ma sœur et toi vous n'êtes pas si différentes, finalement…

– Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Elysia, vexée.

– Parce qu'elle pense la même chose que toi.

– Tiens donc ! Elle est capable de réfléchir !

Sean, amusé, la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

– Ne parlons plus de ma sœur, ok ? Ni de Potter.

– Oh, et de quoi veux-tu parler ? fit Elysia avec un brin de coquetterie.

– Qui te dit que je veux parler ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je ne veux que t'embrasser encore et encore et te dire à quel point je t'aime…

– Et si Potter nous surprend ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

– Il ne nous trouvera pas à la tour d'astronomie, répondit Sean en souriant tendrement.

Il entraîna en riant la jeune fille hors de la salle sur demande, se souciant fort peu que Rusard et Miss Teigne les prenne sur le fait.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne remarqua la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre d'une tenture, qui les regarda filer avec un petit sourire mi-triste, mi-amer.

– Gryffondor, Serpentard… Décidément, les années passent, mais l'attirance existe toujours, murmura Severus Snape.

Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, le maître des potions se dirigea vers ses cachots.

°°°

**A suivre… Draco se familiarise avec ses fonctions de garde-chasse, et découvre à quel point les serpentards sont traités comme des moins que rien.**

**P- - - - n ! C'est moi ou cette histoire est de plus en plus angst ? Je vous jure, ça me tue d'écrire des trucs aussi drama ! Ouais, bon, je me tais, parce que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, lol… (_Du moins, pas avant un bon moment_.)**

**Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, s'il en reste encore.**


	13. Relents de colère

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Me, myself and I !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui sont à Bibi.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ! - passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteuze** : Un grand bravo à toutes celles (euh… ceux ?) qui ont remarqué que les interludes Azkaban avaient été inspirés par le magistral **_American_** **_History X_** avec Edward Norton et Edward Furlong. C'est l'un de mes films cultes, et le DVD risque fort de tomber en morceaux tellement il a été visionné ! Et vu que j'ai une nouvelle béta qui me tanne quotidiennement pour que j'écrive la suite de Sang et Honneur, vous devriez avoir les chapitres régulièrement ! Alors, merci qui ? Merci Baddy !

_**Résumé du chapitre "Réactions" :**_

_Incapable de dormir, Pansy se rend à la cabane de Draco. Les retrouvailles sont empreintes d'émotion pour les deux anciens amis. Parallèlement, Sean, le préfet en chef des Serpentards, retrouve secrètement sa petite amie, Elysia, préfète des Gryffondors. Les deux amoureux s'interrogent sur les raisons qui ont poussé le directeur Potter à engager l'ex-prisonnier Malfoy…_

°°°

**Chapitre 10 **

**Relents de colère**

Vide. Il se sentait désespérément vide.

Les jours passaient, et le néant menaçait dangereusement de l'engloutir chaque jour davantage. L'espace d'une angoissante seconde, Draco se demanda s'il serait jamais capable de ressentir à nouveau quoi que ce soit, ou si la plaie béante qui lui tenait lieu de cœur le condamnerait à vivre comme un zombie pour le restant de ses jours.

Il commençait tout juste à entrevoir une réponse à cette douloureuse question, qui le hantait depuis de longs mois. La cérémonie de répartition avait éveillé en lui une étincelle qui avait secoué son esprit engourdi. Une étincelle qui l'avait effrayé… de par sa fureur et son intensité.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard brumeux sur la pendule posée sur sa table de nuit. Il était six heures. Sept années à Azkaban avaient réglé son horloge biologique de manière stricte. Plus de grasses matinées pour celui qui avait jadis l'habitude de dormir jusqu'à onze heures pendant ses vacances ! Mais cette qualité allait désormais s'avérer utile car la journée d'un garde-chasse commençait très tôt.

Le jeune homme se leva, déjeuna frugalement d'un bol de café et de tartines de confiture – un luxe auquel il n'avait pas tardé à s'habituer depuis sa sortie de prison ! – puis fit sa toilette et simplement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Se remémorant les conseils de son prédécesseur, il fit tout d'abord un petit tour à la volière, ou il s'occupa de la distribution de graines aux hiboux et aux chouettes de Poudlard.

Il savoura comme il se devait ce moment de quiétude, ainsi que les doux hululements qui l'accueillirent. Les messagers du ciel manifestaient avec ravissement leur joie d'être aussi copieusement nourris. Draco se permit un petit sourire.

A cet instant, il pouvait imaginer qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il pouvait ignorer ce nœud, cette angoisse constante qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il pouvait presque… oublier.

_Presque_.

Dans une heure, les élèves allaient s'attrouper pour descendre au réfectoire, et à 8 heures, les cours allaient débuter. Draco avait donc très peu de temps devant lui, mais il eut le privilège d'observer le lever du jour. Après avoir passé tant d'années enfermé entre quatre murs, le luxe inouï de respirer un air qui ne soit pas vicié, de pouvoir se promener dans un espace en apparence illimité, de sentir sous ses pieds un sol de terre meuble, était pour lui une véritable drogue.

Le reflet du rougeoiement solaire sur les murs de l'école conférait à celle-ci une singulière beauté. Fascinant de constater que cette bâtisse millénaire avait survécu à trois guerres et… à des générations d'adolescents !

Le premier cours de la matinée était celui des élèves de septième année Serpentards. Le professeur de DCFM, Seamus Finnigan, allait expliquer aux étudiants les diverses et extraordinaires capacités des sombrals.

Pour avoir lui-même utilisé leurs dons stupéfiants pendant la guerre, Draco savait ce que ceux-ci pouvaient accomplir. En son for intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment l'ex-Gryffondor allait s'en sortir face à la curiosité, somme toute assez morbide, de ses élèves.

Il était de notoriété publique que la race des sombrals avait échappé de justesse à l'extinction causée par l'usage intensif qu'en avaient fait les Mangemorts…

Il était déjà sept heures trente lorsqu'il eut fini de s'occuper des dignes messagers de l'école, et il se dépêcha de filer jusqu'à l'enclos des envoyés de Thanatos. Leur beauté n'avait d'égale que la terreur qu'ils inspiraient, car visualiser ceux de leur espèce signifiait que la mort vous avait touché de son doigt ganté.

Avec un petit sourire amer, Draco commença à brosser énergiquement leurs crinières, donnant bientôt une belle teinte mordorée à leur poil soyeux. Il évitait soigneusement de les regarder dans les yeux, car pour lui, ces créatures étaient un vivant rappel de ce qu'il avait été jadis.

Il n'avait pas été le dernier à faire usage de leurs prodigieuses capacités…

Oui, la mort l'avait touché.

Elle l'avait fasciné, l'avait manipulé, rejeté et baisé à tour de rôle… Pendant des années, il avait vécu une folle histoire d'amour avec la mort.

Poudlard sonnait huit heures lorsqu'il mit la dernière touche à la préparation des créatures et les amena dans la cour de l'école. Seamus et les septièmes années venaient tout juste de descendre, et le professeur de DCFM adressa un sourire amical, mais néanmoins gêné, à l'ex-prince des serpents. Ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement en contact durant leur scolarité, et pas davantage pendant la guerre, néanmoins le professeur semblait vouloir faire un effort à son égard.

Les visages autour de Draco étaient impénétrables, mais il ressentit leur hostilité latente de la même manière que les détraqueurs annonçaient leur présence. Par un froid glacial.

Il se tendit intérieurement et remit en place son masque d'indifférence, masque qui, malgré ses constants efforts, commençait singulièrement à se craqueler depuis son retour à Poudlard.

– Merci, Draco, fit simplement Seamus.

Le garde-chasse inclina la tête en guise de réponse, et se prépara à se retirer, lorsque Finnigan le retint avec un brin d'hésitation.

– Je crois… savoir… que tu en sais plus long sur ces créatures que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous en parler ?

Le tutoiement était revenu tout naturellement sur la langue du rouquin. Il faillit néanmoins se la mordre cruellement lorsqu'il ressentit le courant de désapprobation qui traversa les rangs de ses élèves. Seamus sonda brièvement les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Le visage de Sean O'Bannon, le préfet en chef des Serpentards, exprimait une tel choc mêlé de révulsion que le professeur regretta immédiatement sa demande.

Mais pour une fois, il décida d'écouter son intuition. Le jeune professeur était lassé de cette ambiance malsaine, et furieux des avanies subies par les verts et argent. Un an auparavant, il avait accepté ce poste de DCFM en toute connaissance de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Pas un seul enseignant n'avait conservé ce job plus d'une année, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter ne réussisse à vaincre le sort.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée…

Tant de bêtise, de souffrance et de rejet, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Dieu sait si le rouquin avait essayé d'en discuter avec le directeur Potter, pourtant ! Mais on ne parlait pas au directeur Potter comme on discutait avec l'élève Harry. Alors, petit à petit, Seamus avait fait comme les autres : le dos rond, en attendant que ça se tasse.

En attendant que quelque chose change.

En attendant… Dieu seul savait quoi !

Non, maintenant, il en avait plus qu'assez. Et en contemplant les prunelles orageuses du préfet en chef des Serpentards, le jeune professeur savait qu'il était en train de faire le bon choix. Il fallait secouer les habitudes, faire changer les mentalités, et le plus tôt serait le mieux… Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour démontrer une fois de plus son autorité à ces jeunes qui n'étaient pas toujours faciles à gérer, mais l'héritier de la famille O'Bannon lui coupa brutalement l'herbe sous le pied.

– Oui, parlez-nous donc des sombrals, Malfoy ! fit-il d'un ton venimeux, avançant de quelques pas en direction du garde-chasse. Dites-nous tout.

Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil à ce jeune homme inconnu. Il ne pensait pas le connaître, aussi l'hostilité dont celui-ci faisait preuve à son égard ne manquait pas de le surprendre. Les autres élèves, mal à l'aise, avaient détourné la tête, s'efforçant d'ignorer la tension écrasante qui avait envahi l'atmosphère et semblait relier les trois hommes, les emprisonnant dans un triangle de férocité malsaine.

– Allez-y…, siffla Sean entre ses dents. Racontez-nous comment les sombrals ont failli disparaître du monde magique. Racontez-nous donc comment les Mangemorts les utilisaient !

Le silence s'éternisa, tant et si bien que chacun crut que la question resterait sans réponse. Mais le regard gris se brouilla, le visage du garde-chasse se fit songeur, puis lentement, mécaniquement, il reprit la parole.

– Leur sang procurait l'invisibilité, se remémora-t-il. Un litre pour dix heures…

Seamus et ses élèves le contemplèrent avec la fascination et la répulsion réservée à un animal puissant et féroce, mais le jeune homme blond, tout à ses souvenirs, avait complètement oublié leur présence.

_Le sang qui coulait de la gorge de la créature… _

_Voldemort, souriant, respirant la puissance et le contentement de soi, se penchant pour boire… _

_Et le rire… _

_Le rire insane de Blaise tandis qu'il égorgeait un deuxième animal… _

_Le sol, si gorgé de sang qu'il était devenu imperméable aux sorts de nettoyage…_

– En utilisant leur force vitale, un sorcier pouvait aussi décupler sa puissance, continua-t-il d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il récitait une simple leçon.

_Draco_ _lui-même, penché sur un sombral, puisant grâce à sa baguette dans l'énergie de la créature, se sentant devenir encore et encore plus puissant jusqu'à ce que la bête… meure_.

Laissant ses souvenirs s'évanouir dans le néant, le garde-chasse revint à lui. Quelque chose de froid, de liquide, glissait le long de sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils, se focalisant sur le visage révulsé par la rage si proche du sien.

Celui du rouquin.

Et tout d'un coup, il se souvint. Cassandra Lestrange. Le gamin lui rappelait Cassandra Lestrange. Il avait ses yeux de chat sauvage. Draco ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois, mais elle lui avait fait une très forte impression. De par sa beauté et son tempérament, c'était une femme inoubliable.

A ses côtés, Seamus, le corps tendu, contemplait le jeune préfet avec des yeux stupéfaits et furieux.

– Sean ! Cette attitude est inqualifiable !

La bouche de Sean s'ouvrit et Draco comprit en recevant le deuxième jet de salive.

_Le Serpentard lui avait craché à la figure. _

Seamus saisit brutalement le bras du jeune homme, tous deux aussi en colère l'un que l'autre.

– O'Bannon ! Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard ! Reprenez-vous, vous êtes la honte de votre maison !

Les yeux de chat fixèrent la figure blême qui leur faisait face.

– Non, professeur. La honte de la maison Serpentard est juste devant moi.

Machinalement, Draco porta la main à son visage et s'essuya, avant de frotter ses doigts souillés sur son jean. Le silence était assourdissant, tandis que la colère électrisait l'atmosphère. Fureur d'un professeur devant l'attitude d'un élève prometteur. Fureur d'un élève devant un homme qui avait ruiné la maison dont il était si fier. Et fureur d'un ancien prince des Serpents de n'être capable d'éprouver face à cette insulte mortelle que… de l'indifférence.

Lentement, sans un mot, le garde-chasse s'éloigna, ignorant le bref geste du professeur pour le retenir. Les yeux glacés de Seamus se posèrent sur Sean, le jaugeant sans aménité.

– Vous m'avez déçu, O'Bannon. Vous m'avez vraiment déçu. J'avais espéré que vous, au moins, sauriez faire abstraction de toute cette boue…

Soutenant sans broncher le regard de son enseignant, Sean se contenta de se taire, et bientôt, avec un soupir de défaite, ce dernier entama son cours, indiquant par là même qu'il considérait l'incident clos.

**§§§**

Benjamin Zimmer savait depuis bien avant son entrée à Poudlard que sa première année ne serait pas facile. Il était petit, chétif, et avait quelques problèmes de santé, mineurs, certes, mais qui ne lui rendaient pas la vie plus aisée. Se retrouver à Serpentard et se faire cracher à la figure avait été le coup de grâce pour le petit blond de onze ans, mais comme il le découvrait à ce moment précis, les choses pouvaient être pire.

Bien pire.

Une main coincée autour de sa gorge, en plein milieu du grand hall, le petit essayait désespérément de respirer, mais les deux Gryffondors qui l'avaient pris à partie ne semblaient pas pressés de cesser de le torturer. Le jeu les amusait visiblement beaucoup trop.

- Hé, Todd ! fit le cinquième année qui avait la main autour de sa gorge. Si on essayait de voir combien de temps il met avant de devenir vert comme sa maison ?

Le dénommé Todd éclata de rire, trouvant visiblement la plaisanterie hilarante.

Le petit Serpentard chercha désespérément autour de lui un brin d'aide, mais le hall était vide. Il croisa seulement le regard intéressé de Rusard, caressant Miss Teigne qui ronronnait comme un moteur diesel.

- Malcolm, relâche-le, ça y est, il est vert !

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire, tandis que Benjamin, désormais libre, luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il glissa à terre, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

– Laissez… moi… partir, haleta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait autoritaire, mais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'essoufflé.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les deux brutes venaient de saisir ses cheveux à pleines mains. Haletant sous la douleur, Benjamin lança un regard implorant en direction du concierge, et croisa le regard le plus vide qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Celui du garde-chasse.

_"S'il vous plait_, implora mentalement le petit, _aidez-moi…"_

Les yeux gris semblaient le transpercer sans le voir.

Draco tourna la tête vers Rusard, qui continuait à câliner une Miss Teigne au comble du bonheur, puis fixa de nouveau la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux brutes venaient de gifler le Serpentard et riaient de le voir retenir courageusement ses larmes.

Sans même qu'il en ait conscience, les poings du garde-chasse se crispèrent et se relâchèrent tour à tour, suivant un rythme lancinant. Une boule de feu enfla dans son ventre pour parcourir ses reins et remonter le long de son épine dorsale.

Draco ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître l'émotion qui causait cette sensation physique douloureuse.

_La colère…_

Mais loin de la combattre comme il en avait autrefois pris l'habitude en prison, il la laissa pénétrer en lui, imprégner son être jusqu'à un crescendo qui se termina sur une simple parole, à la fois froide et brûlante de frustration contenue.

– Laissez-le.

Les deux élèves, des cinquième années à en juger par leur apparence, le toisèrent avec surprise, le reconnaissant instantanément, et un sourire mauvais joua sur les lèvres du dénommé Todd.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Malfoy, si on ne le lâche pas ?

– Tu vas nous découper en rondelles ? Malfoy le boucher, c'était ton surnom, non ? renchérit son compagnon.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

– Ah non… c'est vrai ! C'était _Zabini le boucher_…

Les traits du visage de Draco se contractèrent si brusquement que la douleur envoya un influx nerveux le long de son corps, le dirigeant vers les deux adolescents comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre.

Ce visage fermé, cette tension contenue, cette force brutale qui se dessinait dans chaque mouvement, ôtèrent instantanément toute envie de sourire aux deux Gryffondors. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, abandonnant Benjamin qui, bouche bée, contemplait la scène.

Todd seul eut le courage de dégainer sa baguette.

– N'a… n'approchez pas !

Un rictus sardonique se peignit sur les traits fins sur Draco, conférant à son visage un masque de cruauté qui fit courir un long frisson glacé le long de l'échine de Rusard. Sa main se crispa sur le poil de Miss Teigne, qui laissa échapper un bref miaulement de reproche sous ce traitement fort peu délicat.

Le concierge ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, trop fasciné par la soudaine réapparition du Mangemort Malfoy après toutes ces années.

– N'approchez pas ! répéta le Gryffondor d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.

– De quoi as-tu peur ? siffla Draco avec une douceur effrayante, tout en continuant son avancée. Je suis désarmé, sans aucun recours magique. Et puis, vous êtes des Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas, de puissants et courageux lions ?

Le sarcasme que laissait transparaître sa voix fut perdu dans la brume de frayeur qui avait envahi les deux élèves. Ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi Malfoy avait été le bras droit de Voldemort. Même dénué d'une quelconque magie, sa présence et son aura étaient tout bonnement… terrifiantes.

– Il suffit ! tonna soudain une voix féroce, faisant sursauter tous les protagonistes.

L'imposante silhouette de Severus Snape sembla soudain remplir l'espace du hall. Aussi fascinante que soit la scène théâtrale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avides, Angus Rusard comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages. Il empoigna Miss Teigne, qu'il avait reposé à ses pieds, et fila sans demander son reste.

– Zimmer, continua le maître des potions, rejoignez vos camarades. (Le jeune garçon obéit, après un bref coup d'œil au garde-chasse.) Quant à vous, Messieurs…

La bouche aux lèvres fine se tordit en une moue de mépris haineux devant les deux Gryffondors.

– … cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous expliquerez à M. Finnigan, votre directeur de maison, le pourquoi de cette chute brutale de points, termina-t-il ironiquement.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent avec empressement, conscients qu'ils s'en tiraient à _très_ bon compte. Severus jeta un regard impénétrable à son ancien élève, et Draco sentit soudain la violente colère qui l'avait saisi refluer, le laissant aussi fatigué que s'il avait couru un marathon. Il n'en soutint pas moins le regard de son ancien mentor avec défi. Le silence s'éternisa tandis que les deux hommes s'observaient en silence, chacun notant les ravages du temps sur l'autre.

– Vous m'étonnez, Draco… murmura soudain l'homme aux cheveux gras, sa voix résonnant dans le grand hall. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y eut encore une once de combativité en vous après votre séjour à Azkaban…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, Severus se rendit compte avec une surprise admirative que le masque d'indifférence était de nouveau fermement en place.

« _C'est vraiment une seconde nature, chez lui_, songea-t-il. _Il s'en sert sur commande_… »

Sans un mot de plus, le maître des potions tourna les talons, non sans remarquer au passage la silhouette immobile tapie dans l'ombre en haut de l'escalier, et qui avait visiblement observé toute la scène. Le directeur de Poudlard se détourna lentement pour regagner son bureau, sans paraître remarquer qu'il avait été repéré.

« _Bien, Potter… Voila de quoi vous remettre en question, mon garçon… L'ennemi est dans la place. Ne saviez-vous donc pas que rien n'est immuable ?_ »

Sur cette satisfaisante pensée, Severus jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette immobile de l'ex-Mangemort, qu'il devinait perdu dans de profonds tourments intérieurs, et se dirigea vers les cachots… A l'avenir, il laisserait la porte ouverte pour qui souhaiterait discuter.

°°°

**A suivre… Visite à Sainte-Mangouste.**


	14. Sainte Mangouste

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Me, myself and I !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui sont à Bibi.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ? - passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Avertissement de l'auteuze** : Un gros WARNING, car ce chapitre est très DARK, voire malsain, et mérite amplement son rating M... vous voila prévenus, ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite !

_**Résumé du chapitre "Relents de colère" :**_

_Lors d'un cours de DCFM, Seamus demande à Draco de parler aux élèves des capacités des sombrals, mais l'explication dégénère et Sean O'Bannon finit par lui cracher à la figure. Plus tard, le garde-chasse intervient pour empêcher deux gryffondors de cinquième année de maltraiter un Serpentard de première année, le petit Benjamin Zimmer. Snape est impressionné par la transformation de son ancien protégé et comprend que de grands changements vont survenir à Poudlard…_

°°°

**Chapitre 11 **

**Sainte-Mangouste**

_Garde tes amis proches, et tes ennemis plus proches encore_, dit le vieil adage.

Harry Potter jeta un regard froid à son reflet dans le miroir, songeant que l'avenir seul dirait s'il avait eu raison de vouloir garder son pire ennemi à portée de main. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Cette situation lui procurait une sensation de pouvoir si délicieuse…

Voir sa Némésis ainsi humiliée, devant accomplir les basses besognes qui sont l'apanage de la vie de garde-chasse avait quelque chose de franchement… _jouissif_.

Il ne niait pourtant pas que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt dans le grand Hall l'avait troublé. Pendant ces quelques instants, il avait entr'aperçu le Malfoy de jadis, et le plaisir qu'il en avait éprouvé ne lassait pas de le rendre perplexe…

Le jeune directeur ajusta son tee-shirt violet sur son jean noir et se moqua intérieurement de son absence de sens de la mode. Mais Harry Potter ne suivait pas la mode. C'était la mode qui suivait Harry Potter. Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, aucune fierté, aucune arrogance, pourtant. Il s'agissait juste de la façon dont les choses fonctionnaient.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette et jeta un dernier regard à son bureau. Ce décor familier l'aidait à puiser un peu de courage face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Une épreuve qu'il ne rechignait pourtant jamais à accomplir, comme si elle lui était nécessaire pour maintenir un équilibre précaire dans sa vie. Une vie tout entière vouée à Poudlard, loin des soirées mondaines et des honneurs, qu'il avait autrefois recherchés comme on recherche une poussée d'adrénaline, et qu'il fuyait maintenant comme la peste. Une vie rangée et un brin monotone mais à laquelle il aspirait comme un naufragé à une bouée de secours.

Pourtant, une fois par mois, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se confronte à son passé, comme si cette plongée dans la souffrance et dans la culpabilité était indispensable à son psychisme. Harry savait que sa haine pour les Serpentards était totalement irrationnelle, que les élèves d'aujourd'hui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de jadis, mais il ne pouvait pas plus s'empêcher d'être injuste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer.

Et cette visite mensuelle à son enfer personnel ne faisait qu'attiser ses sentiments destructeurs. Il était pris au piège d'un cercle vicieux dont il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper…

En avait-il vraiment envie, d'ailleurs ?

Lançant d'une voix résignée « _Bureau de Hermione Granger, Sainte-Mangouste_ », Harry transplana. L'habituelle sensation de désorientation le submergea, puis il se sentit plonger dans un gouffre sans fin, avant de se rematérialiser brutalement, la tête tournant comme une toupie.

Assise à son bureau, plongée dans une pile de documents, le docteur Hermione Granger-Weasley leva la tête, à peine surprise de découvrir son ami de toujours. Sa longue chevelure avait désormais laissé place à une coupe courte, dégradée, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pétillants de vie et d'intelligence.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Il avait toujours eu besoin de sa chaleur, de sa générosité. Elle était une force nécessaire pour que l'homme en lui ne cède jamais le pas au bourreau que la guerre avait contribué à créer.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Aussi bien que peut aller un directeur d'école qui emploie un ex-mangemort comme garde-chasse ! répondit-il cyniquement et il eut aussitôt envie de se gifler pour avoir laissé échapper cette phrase, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit immédiatement.

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle simplement. Ron m'a raconté, pour Malfoy…

Harry n'insista pas. A une certaine inflexion dans son timbre de voix, il avait compris que le sujet était certainement source de conflit au sein du couple Weasley. Avec une élégance que n'eut pas désavouée Dumbledore, il changea de sujet.

- Comment va mon filleul ?

- A merveille. En ce moment, son plaisir favori est de nous harceler pour avoir un chien à la maison !

Harry éclata de rire.

- C'est de son âge ! Et pourquoi pas, au fait ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! rétorqua Hermione, le regard flamboyant. Si je leur laissais le soin de s'en occuper, à lui ou à son père, la pauvre bête serait morte dans les six jours !

Tout en devisant agréablement, la médicomage avait saisi le bras de son ami et l'avait entraîné dans le couloir. Ils quittèrent l'aile réservée au personnel soignant et se dirigèrent à pas feutrés vers le pavillon des maladies magiques sévères.

Harry savait que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste faisait de son mieux pour égayer l'endroit, lui insufler un semblant de vie et d'espoir, mais ce bâtiment sombre et imposant lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. Il y régnait une atmosphère oppressante, malsaine, troublée ça et là par des cris de souffrance qui vous glaçaient le sang et semblaient avoir perdu toute humanité.

Ils longèrent un long corridor à peine éclairé, et la conversation s'étiola au fur et à mesure que le rythme de leurs pas se ralentissait, comme si l'ambiance étouffante déteignait sur leur humeur. Hermione savait pourtant que tel n'était pas le cas. Leur soudaine morosité n'était pas due au lieu, mais à l'ampleur de la tache que le directeur de Poudlard s'astreignait à accomplir.

C'était un rituel immuable.

Le septième jour de chaque mois, qu'il pleuve, vente, neige ou grêle, Harry Potter venait rendre visite à son amie Parvati Patil.

Parvati Patil, enfermée à Sainte-Mangouste depuis presque neuf ans.

Rendue folle à force de viols, de tortures et de sorts impardonnables.

Une vague de tristesse submergea la jeune médicomage. Elle aimait tellement son métier ! Elle adorait la satisfaction que lui procurait la guérison d'une maladie, qu'elle soit bénigne ou grave…

Mais hélas, dans certains cas, même la magie était impuissante.

La chambre 113 s'ouvrit au moment même où les deux amis l'atteignaient, et une interne essoufflée en sortit, suivie par des cris et des hurlements de bête blessée.

La jeune femme apeurée reconnut immédiatement Harry et Hermione.

- Oh, vous venez la voir ? Je dois vous prévenir, fit-elle avec gêne, elle est plutôt… agitée aujourd'hui !

- Allez prévenir le docteur Ramsey, ordonna Hermione. Je m'en charge.

En entrant dans la pièce, les deux amis comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces jours maudits ou les crises de la jeune indienne étaient les plus violentes. En temps normal, elle restait assise, douce, soumise, se balançant sur sa chaise en fredonnant une chanson traditionnelle que lui chantait sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était toute petite.

Elle ne reconnaissait personne, et se contentait de regarder son visiteur avec une expression d'enfant triste, le regard vide de toute expression. Dans ces moments-là, Harry avait presque envie de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer, tout en la suppliant de lui donner un signe que l'ancienne Parvati était toujours là, cachée dans cette carcasse sans âme.

Mais à cet instant précis, la jeune femme violente qui s'arrachait les cheveux par poignées, hurlant et vociférant des insultes incohérentes, n'avait pas plus de rapport avec l'étudiante de jadis que l'autre.

- Parvati, calme-toi…

Hermione s'avançait doucement vers la jeune indienne, utilisant sa voix la plus hypnotique pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cette dernière, frémissante, s'était arrêtée de hurler et fixait chacun des mouvements de la médicomage comme une bête traquée, avec au fond de ses prunelles un brasier difficilement supportable.

Harry retint son souffle, mais soudain Parvati se remit à crier, lacérant sa blouse de patiente et essayant de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Hermione la ceintura.

- Calme-toi, répéta-t-elle, calme-toi !

Se sentir prisonnière acheva de rendre incontrôlable l'animal traqué qu'était Parvati. Dans un effort surhumain, en proie à une panique indescriptible, elle parvint à se dégager, envoyant un tel coup de coude dans le visage d'Hermione qu'elle lui éclata le nez, ce dernier se mettant immédiatement à déverser un flot impressionnant de sang.

La vue du liquide rouge parut fasciner la jeune indienne, qui se laissa tomber à terre. Serrant son poing comme si elle tenait une arme blanche dans sa paume, elle le lança répétitivement en direction de son bas-ventre, mimant l'acte dont elle avait autrefois été la victime, tout en se mettant à hurler d'une voix chargée de venin qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne :

- Tiens, salope ! Tiens, tiens, tiens !

Harry n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé, figé par la terreur de voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait souffrir ainsi. Toute couleur déserta son visage lorsqu'il comprit quelle était la scène que revivait l'indienne. Elle revoyait, dans un cauchemar qui n'aurait jamais de fin, Blaise Zabini la violer, puis lacérer à coup de poignard son sexe meurtri.

Il se souvenait encore du moment ou l'ordre du phénix avait retrouvé la jeune fille, le corps couvert de morsures, infligées sans nul doute par Zabini lui-même, ses organes génitaux une plaie béante sur laquelle ce psychopathe s'était acharné, comme pour détruire la beauté de sa victime. Malgré les vertus quasi-illimitées de la magie, les médicomages avaient été incapables de guérir totalement la jeune fille, tant au niveau physique que mental.

- Harry, Harry, aide-moi à la maîtriser ! implora soudain Hermione, tout en appuyant un mouchoir sur son nez.

Mais Harry n'était plus là, perdu dans un brouillard de honte et de culpabilité. Son esprit avait quitté son corps, ne laissant dans cet endroit hors du temps qu'une coquille vide.

La médicomage soupira, sortit sa baguette et lança un ferme « _Stupéfix_ » en direction de la jeune indienne dont le corps se tendit et s'immobilisa soudain, dans une parodie grotesque de pantin désarticulé.

Lentement, tout en continuant à tamponner doucement ses narines, respirant bruyamment par la bouche, elle fit léviter la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit, où elle la déposa.

- Harry… Harry, reviens, tu m'entends ! Reviens parmi nous, ça s'est passé il y a des années ! supplia-t-elle en agrippant son meilleur ami par le bras et en le secouant. Je suis blessée, j'ai besoin de toi !

Ces derniers mots firent leur effet. Galvanisé, le jeune homme reprit pied, et se tourna vers son amie, le visage défait, ravagé par la honte et la culpabilité.

- Mon dieu, Mione ! fit-il d'une voix brisée. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi !

Et la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle, mais à tous ceux qui avaient disparu au cours de cette guerre funeste, et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trahis et laissés tomber.

- Je te pardonne, Harry, répondit-elle doucement.

Par cette parole, elle espérait vraiment lui accorder l'oubli et l'apaisement dont il avait tant besoin. Mais la jeune femme doutait que le Sauveur du monde sorcier soit prêt à se pardonner lui-même.

La main de son ami se posa doucement sur son nez, et elle grimaça de douleur, mais bientôt une sensation de picotement fit frémir ses narines. La magie crépitait dans l'air comme de l'électricité, vibrante, statique, et Hermione la sentit s'infiltrer en elle et calmer sa douleur. Lorsque Harry retira sa main, la médicomage n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans une glace pour comprendre que son nez cassé avait été réparé, et ce, sans l'aide d'une quelconque baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur son confrère, le docteur Ramsey, suivi de près par la jeune interne affolée qu'elle avait envoyée pour le ramener.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue, prenant acte de l'aspect de sa collègue.

Hermione remua le nez, consciente des tâches de sang qui maculaient encore son visage.

- A merveille, dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Sans un bruit, sans un mot, Harry Potter s'était éclipsé.

**°0°0°**

Il transplana en hurlant sa détresse et sa colère, et se laissa tomber à genoux dans la roseraie, le seul endroit de Poudlard ou il se sentait encore en paix.

Il enfonça ses poings dans la terre dure, encore et encore, jusqu'à les maculer de sang, haletant, effrayant. Et puis il appuya son front sur le sol…

Il perdit toute notion du temps, se concentrant sur les battements fous de son cœur, sur sa colère, sur sa haine du genre humain, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas le sorte de sa solitude. Une odeur poivrée, musquée, vint chatouiller ses narines. Un parfum totalement naturel, qu'il avait autrefois senti et honni, mais qui lui avait toujours, toujours tourné la tête.

Celui de Draco Malfoy.

La seule personne vivante qui n'aurait jamais du se retrouver face à un Potter dans cet état de rage…

Le serpentard le regardait fixement, nulle expression ne venant éclairer son visage racé, même si une lueur de surprise avait traversé son regard en découvrant le directeur de Poudlard dans cette étrange position.

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux du brun, et tout semblant de raison le quitta instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?.! hurla-t-il soudain, à la limite de l'hystérie. QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES ?.!

Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Le diable réclama son dû.

Une folie meurtrière s'empara du Sauveur du monde sorcier, tandis qu'il saisissait sa baguette et la pointait vers celui qui, dans sa tête, était devenu le symbole de sa haine et de sa déchéance.

- _Endoloris !_

Le visage de Draco se contracta et il se plia en deux, tentant vainement d'endiguer l'onde de souffrance qui le traversait. Les sorts se succédèrent, toujours plus violents, toujours plus rapides, tandis que le directeur se redressait et se rapprochait du corps recroquevillé qui lui faisait face, ne manifestant aucune velléité de défense.

Draco inspira profondément, essayant de respirer à chaque fois que les vagues de douleur s'apaisaient, mais l'intervalle entre chacune d'elles se faisait de plus en plus court, comme lors d'un accouchement, et il songea désespérément que c'était exactement ce qui arrivait : Harry accouchait de sa haine pour lui.

Lorsque soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Il leva lentement la tête, corps tendu, membres crispés.

Harry le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur ses traits durs.

Et puis soudain, il se rua sur lui, paumes en avant, et le garde-chasse s'effondra à terre. Le poing dressé du gryffondor s'abattit sur son thorax, sur ses bras, sur son ventre, envoyant de nouvelles ondes de douleur parcourir ses nerfs.

Harry saisit brusquement ses longs cheveux blonds, plaquant brutalement sa tête contre le sol, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le visage du blond.

Haletant, le brun s'acharna sur sa victime. Il voulait détruire ce visage, cette perfection. Il voulait anéantir l'autre, l'annihiler… ne rien laisser après son passage qu'une marionnette sans vie.

Il voulait sentir ses mains baigner dans le sang ennemi.

Pour la première fois depuis sept ans_… il voulait tuer_.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de devoir sans cesse lutter pour une gorgée d'air frais dans ce monde de merde, dans cette vie étriquée… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Chaque coup qu'il donnait le libérait un peu plus du poids qui le comprimait, comme un exutoire à son mal-être.

Le sang se mit à couler du nez, de la bouche du blond, et une vague d'excitation submergea le gryffondor, se propageant directement dans son membre tendu par l'anticipation.

Avec des halètements rauques, il frappa, encore et encore ce visage qui le hantait, jusqu'à n'en plus laisser qu'une bouillie sanglante. Il se redressa, agrippa la ceinture de son jean, chancelant, en proie à la fièvre, et sur un ultime coup de poing, jouit avec violence, souillant ses sous-vêtements.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, à califourchon sur sa victime, la respiration sifflante, les yeux exorbités ? Des secondes… ou peut-être des heures, qui aurait pu le dire ?

La rage et le désir qui l'avaient consumé cédaient peu à peu la place à la terreur. Il posa sa main sur le torse du serpentard, et retint un soupir de soulagement en le sentant se soulever et redescendre en un rythme erratique.

Les yeux clos, le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent, Draco avait tourné la tête sur le côté, comme pour ne plus le voir.

Harry se releva, lentement, très lentement.

Bizarre, mais depuis qu'il était tout petit, son envie de fuir se manifestait différemment des autres gens. C'était d'abord dans ses mains, une crispation instinctive, puis dans sa bouche, un goût métallique, et ensuite, ensuite seulement, des fourmis parcouraient tout son corps avant de s'attarder dans ses jambes, lui donnant l'impulsion nécessaire à la fuite.

Il recula, de plus en plus vite, sans quitter sa victime des yeux, horrifié par ses actions, la partie totalement irrationnelle de son être persuadée que Draco n'attendait que l'instant ou il lui tournerait le dos pour se venger, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Puis il se détourna, un goût amer de bile dans la bouche, et courut en trébuchant hors de la roseraie, sans se rendre compte que la seule personne qu'il cherchait à fuir n'était autre que… lui-même.

°°°

**A suivre… **

**Ma béta peut vous le confirmer, ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à écrire (au niveau émotionnel). Quand j'écris un texte comme ça, j'ai en permanence la scène devant les yeux, comme un film qui passerait en boucle, donc quand j'ai enfin terminé de l'écrire, j'en sors complètement vidée… Un grand merci à Baddy pour son aide précieuse, et pour m'avoir aidée à rajouter "le superflu à l'essentiel" comme elle le dit si bien !**


	15. Contrecoup

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Me, myself and I !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui sont à Bibi.

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ??!! - passez votre chemin !)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Note de l'auteuze :** _**Désolée, désolée, désolée !!! Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa ! **_Oui, six mois sans poster de suite à cette fic qui me tient pourtant beaucoup à coeur... J'ai honteeeeeeeeeeeee !!! _Petit message pour Isa et pour tous ceux qui ont attendu avec une patience angélique :_ Non, je ne l'abandonne pas, cette histoire, même si je dois mettre cinq ans pour la finir !!! (Ce sont mes lecteurs qui auront abandonné avant, lol !) Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre six mois pour l'updater, c'est promis !

**_Petit message pour Baddy, ma béta :_** Pardon de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ce chapitre, ma douce, mais j'ai vraiment eu trop peur de me faire lyncher si j'attendais davantage pour le poster ! C'est promis, tu recevras le suivant... enfin, si tu acceptes encore de me consacrer un peu de ton temps précieux, bien entendu... _yeux de chat potté_

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre "Sainte-Mangouste" :**_

_Harry Potter se rend à Sainte-Mangouste, ou il retrouve son amie Hermione Granger-Weasley, devenue médicomage. Tous deux se rendent dans la chambre de Parvati Patil, devenue folle après avoir été torturée par des mangemorts. De retour à Poudlard, fou de douleur et de rage, Harry tombe sur Draco, sur lequel il s'acharne, avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que torturer son ennemi lui procure une jouissance malsaine…_

°°°

**Chapitre 12 **

**Contrecoup**

Le temps est un concept curieux. Il est soi-disant linéaire, et pourtant, on a sans cesse l'impression qu'il ne s'écoule jamais de la même manière.

Des heures peuvent être aussi courtes que des minutes, et des minutes, sembler aussi longues que des jours…

Draco aurait été bien en peine de deviner le laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le moment ou Harry l'avait laissé.

Il avait certainement du s'évanouir, car après ça, tout était flou.

Le contact de la terre sous sa joue, l'odeur des fleurs de la roseraie, le son lointain d'un carillon, titillèrent soudain ses sens avec une intensité accrue, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

Il aurait préféré, et de loin, que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Car le retour à la raison s'accompagna d'une vague de souffrance.

Pas un seul atome de son corps qui ne soit épargné.

Le sang coulait dans ses yeux, et il pensa confusément que l'un des coups avait du l'atteindre à l'arcade sourcilière. Il remua légèrement la main droite, et rassuré, tenta de prendre appui sur elle pour se relever.

_Grossière erreur !_

Avec un gémissement, il retomba face contre terre. Une vague de nausée le saisit, et il inspira profondément pour endiguer la bile qui menaçait de remonter le long de son œsophage.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

Draco sentit la panique l'envahir. Comment allait-il faire pour retourner dans sa cabane ? Comment cacher à tous ce qui lui était arrivé s'il était incapable de rentrer pour se soigner ?

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas tant pour lui-même qu'il voulait éviter d'ébruiter toute cette histoire, que pour… épargner Potter.

_Epargner Potter ?!_

Draco se traita intérieurement de fou. Potter l'avait frappé, torturé, et lui… voulait le protéger !

Mais dans son subconscient, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison… Une part de lui, d'une noirceur infinie, mais pourtant impossible à ignorer, avait souhaité les coups, avait attendu avec impatience le prochain _doloris_.

Il avait appelé la mort de tous ses vœux.

_La mort aux mains de Potter_.

Ce que le directeur de Poudlard ne saurait jamais, c'était que lui, Draco Malfoy, s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas hurler : «Tue-moi !»

Tout cela par culpabilité.

Pour expier, encore et encore, ses pêchés.

Avec un soupir, le garde-chasse ferma les yeux.

Il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant un contact chaud contre sa joue. Un petit bonhomme au visage terrifié, auréolé d'une masse de cheveux blonds, le regardait. L'enfant avait tendu la main pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie.

Pendant quelques instants, l'homme et le garçon se fixèrent, le plus âgé trouvant dans le plus jeune un curieux écho de la peur qui l'avait autrefois habité.

Puis le petit blond – Benjamin Zimmer, se rappela soudain Draco – ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Malheureusement, l'angoisse avait une telle emprise sur lui qu'il fut incapable d'émettre un son.

Draco puisa dans ses dernières forces, et fit un effort surhumain pour articuler quelques mots.

– Va… chercher… Pansy… Parkinson…

Et puis le monde autour de lui sombra dans une sarabande vertigineuse…

Benjamin avait heureusement l'esprit vif. Il comprit immédiatement que les blessures du garde-chasse étaient suffisamment graves pour occasionner une commotion, ou même pire. Se relevant promptement, le petit blond courut à toute vitesse hors de la roseraie.

L'heure de se rendre au réfectoire allait bientôt sonner. Ayant discuté avec Sean O'Bannon, son préfet en chef, pour se renseigner sur les _us et coutumes_ de l'école, Benjamin savait que le professeur Parkinson aimait aller discuter avec le professeur de potions, le redoutable et redouté professeur Severus Snape, avant le service.

Benjamin, lui, ne craignait pas Snape. Celui-ci l'avait pris en amitié dès le départ, le jeune garçon ayant démontré des dons particuliers pour l'art des potions et ce, dès le premier cours.

Aussi continua-t-il sa course en direction des cachots sans s'arrêter, ignorant les quolibets moqueurs des élèves et les regards surpris des professeurs qu'il croisait sur sa route.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à bon port et frappa au montant de bois, il était hors d'haleine.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Severus toujours aussi intimidant, dont l'expression dangereuse se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur.

– Monsieur Zimmer ?!

Derrière lui, Benjamin aperçut le visage intrigué de Pansy Parkinson. Il voulut parler, mais une fois de plus, ne réussit qu'à émettre un gargouillis inintelligible.

L'attitude décontractée de la jeune femme, un coude appuyé sur la table, ainsi que les deux verres qui lui faisaient face, convainquirent immédiatement le jeune garçon qu'il avait interrompu une discussion entre amis intimes, et non simplement une réunion entre collègues. Ce qui eut pour effet de le paniquer davantage et d'augmenter sa difficulté à retrouver son calme.

Le visage de Severus se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

– Prenez votre temps, Monsieur Zimmer.

« _Mais je n'ai pas le temps !_ aurait voulu hurler l'enfant. _M. Malfoy est peut-être en train de mourir ! _»

Après plusieurs inspirations haletantes, il reprit enfin suffisamment contrôle de soi pour pouvoir parler.

– Professeur, fit-il à l'adresse du professeur de métamorphose, c'est Monsieur Malfoy ! Il vous réclame !

A la mention du nom de Draco, Pansy s'était levée d'un bond de sa chaise, très pâle.

– Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Snape, le visage fermé.

– Il faut que vous veniez… vite ! reprit Benjamin, désespérant de leur faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Il est étendu par terre, dans la roseraie ! Il perd beaucoup de sang… S'il vous plait… VITE !!!

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Sur un échange de regards lourds de sens, Pansy et Severus se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

Benjamin, déterminé, voulut leur emboîter le pas, mais, se retournant brièvement, Severus le congédia d'un geste définitif.

– Merci, Monsieur Zimmer, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

Malgré son envie de les accompagner, l'enfant comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester devant cet ordre déguisé. Il s'éloigna à pas lents, le cœur rempli d'inquiétude pour l'homme qui l'avait sauvé le matin même.

Pansy, folle d'angoisse, avait déjà pris de l'avance, et Severus dut courir plus vite pour la rattraper.

– Calmez-vous, Pansy ! fit-il en lui saisissant le bras. Vous ne serez d'aucune aide à Draco s'il vous voit au bord de la panique…

La jeune femme, reconnaissant le bien-fondé du conseil, inspira profondément pour se calmer. Lorsque les deux enseignants parvinrent enfin dans la roseraie, leur langage corporel n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une parfaite sérénité, même si leurs esprits étaient en tumulte.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri étouffé devant le corps brisé qui les attendait au milieu des fleurs.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait délibérément voulu souiller la perfection de cet endroit si tranquille…

Le visage impassible, Severus s'agenouilla et prit le pouls du blessé.

– Il est inconscient, fit-il à mi-voix tout en examinant attentivement le visage et le corps à la recherche de lésions pouvant entraîner des complications. Il faut l'emmener de toute urgence à l'infirmerie.

Pansy sortit sa baguette, et marmonna brièvement un sort de lévitation. Elle eut un sursaut lorsque l'angle de portée lui permit d'avoir une vision plus complète du visage de son ami.

Ce dernier n'était plus qu'une bouillie sanglante.

La jeune femme sentit déferler en elle une vague de rage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la plupart des blessures avaient été infligées à coups de poings. A la soudaine tension du corps de Severus, elle comprit qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué la nature des coups.

– Qui a pu commettre une telle atrocité ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Sans doute un grand admirateur des Serpentards, rétorqua sombrement Severus. L'un de ces courageux lions, à n'en pas douter.

Pansy frissonna. Elle avait souvent songé qu'il arriverait un jour quelque chose de ce genre à Draco, tant il avait d'ennemis. Depuis qu'elle le savait revenu à Poudlard en tant que garde-chasse, elle n'avait cessé de craindre pour sa vie.

Quelqu'un avait apparemment décidé que le temps était venu pour l'ex-Serpentard de payer pour ses crimes…

Tendus, les deux professeurs avaient atteint leur destination sans même sans rendre compte.

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la réaction de Poppy Pomfresh lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle était bien trop paniquée pour son ami d'enfance. Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus, Draco et elle-même se retrouvèrent face à l'infirmière qu'elle se souvint.

Que le neveu de Poppy, Ethan, avait été lui-même un mangemort.

Et que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui l'avait recruté.

_Par l'intermédiaire de son fils Draco_…

A sa décharge, l'infirmière ne sourcilla même pas en voyant le blessé. Tout juste son corps se tendit-il, d'une manière qui aurait été imperceptible pour tout autre que Pansy si elle n'avait pas guetté avidement une réaction. Le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent, celui de la jeune professeur de métamorphose semblant mettre au défi son aînée de faire un commentaire quelconque, mais Poppy l'ignora avec superbe, et se mit au travail sans un mot.

Severus la regarda faire en silence, le visage toujours aussi sombre, et son expression toujours aussi impénétrable.

Mais Pansy n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet : il était au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle à propos du blessé étendu devant eux.

Poppy murmura brièvement un sort de nettoyage, et le sang à moitié séché qui cachait en partie le visage de Draco disparut.

Aucune des trois personnes présentes ne put retenir le halètement de stupeur qui leur échappa devant le spectacle qui les attendait…

Draco portait des marques sur la face. Des marques minuscules, mais les formes qu'elles dessinaient sur son visage endormi étaient clairement reconnaissables.

C'était l'image d'un lion, la patte dressée en l'air, et la gueule ouverte en un feulement féroce.

Une image de la taille d'une chevalière.

_La chevalière de Godric Gryffondor_.

Qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais l'annulaire droit du directeur Potter.

Le visage de Severus se contracta dangereusement, tandis que les yeux de Poppy s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de surprise.

Tout deux sursautèrent en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie claquer violemment derrière eux.

Pansy, folle de rage, venait de les quitter, prenant Severus de court, et ce dernier, inquiet, n'eut aucune peine à deviner ou elle se rendait.

Lui aussi aurait bien eu deux mots à dire à Potter…

**§§§**

Le réfectoire était envahi par un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves de chaque maison discutant joyeusement les uns avec les autres, et ce, sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs, qui les rappelaient de temps en temps à l'ordre lorsque la situation dégénérait un tant soit peu.

Mais Benjamin Zimmer, lui, ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à participer à la discussion ambiante. Il mangeait sans appétit, chipotant dans son assiette, une expression sombre sur son petit visage d'ordinaire avenant.

Kildare, qui appréciait la gaieté du petit, lui jeta un regard inquiet, avant de croiser le regard de Sean, qui se trouvait à la droite de ce dernier.

– Tout va bien, Ben ? demanda le préfet en chef avec douceur.

Le blondinet eut un faible sourire en entendant le surnom familier, et qui semblait être venu tout naturellement à son aîné.

Il hésita pendant quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait garder ce qu'il avait découvert pour lui, mais il aimait beaucoup les O'Bannon frère et sœur, qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile dès son arrivée en ces lieux.

– Quelqu'un a salement amoché M. Malfoy, murmura-t-il craintivement, avec un regard furtif aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait lui-même à prendre des coups.

Kildare et Sean échangèrent un regard incrédule, se demandant l'espace d'une minute s'ils avaient bien entendu. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se demandant le pourquoi de ce soudain intérêt pour le garde-chasse, avant de se rappeler que le matin même, celui-ci avait tiré Benjamin d'une fâcheuse situation.

Son frère Sean s'était fait un immense plaisir d'aller terroriser les deux gryffys qui s'en étaient pris au garçonnet, et elle avait beaucoup ri de le voir faire.

– Comment ?! Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-elle au petit blond.

Benjamin se pencha en avant, baissant la voix pour ne se faire entendre que d'eux.

– J'étais allé me promener dans la roseraie, et je l'ai trouvé étendu par terre, le visage en sang. Il était à moitié inconscient, mais il m'a demandé d'aller chercher le professeur Parkinson. Et puis elle est venue avec le professeur Snape, et il m'a dit d'aller au réfectoire.

Benjamin se tut quelques secondes. Kildare et Sean étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et pour lui, c'était une sensation très agréable.

– Quelqu'un a frappé Monsieur Malfoy, termina-t-il, le regard sombre.

Son regard se tourna vers l'estrade, ou Harry Potter venait de rejoindre sa place pour manger. Il semblait étrangement blême, et Benjamin, pris d'une intuition subite, rajouta à l'adresse de Kildare et de Sean :

– Quelqu'un a frappé M. Malfoy… Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui le coupable !

Kildare échangea un coup d'œil avec Sean.

Que Malfoy se soit fait passer à tabac ne les étonnait pas outre mesure. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était que ce ne soit pas arrivé le jour même de la rentrée scolaire…

La porte de la salle à manger claqua violemment.

Pansy Parkinson, les joues rouges, ses traits d'habitude si sereins contractés dans une expression de fureur que Kildare ne lui avait encore jamais vue, venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire et se dirigeait droit sur le directeur.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, sembla faire un effort visible pour se contrôler, et lui dit quelque chose que personne ne put entendre, avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle, les poings serrés.

Le directeur la suivit sans un mot, les épaules voûtées.

Semblant presque… résigné.

Et Kildare devina soudain que Benjamin avait raison.

_Potter était coupable_.

Croisant le regard de son frère, elle comprit qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

– L'un des deux va finir par tuer l'autre, murmura sombrement Sean.

Kildare et Benjamin ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner devant l'écho sinistrement prophétique de cette sentence…

**°0°0°**

_**A suivre… Pansy Parkinson versus Harry Potter ! Et puis une petite virée chez les Serpentards.**_


	16. Affrontements

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Me, myself and I !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui sont à Bibi. Est-il vraiment besoin de préciser, vu que cette histoire a été commencée avant la parution du _« Prince de sang mêlé »_ que c'est un **AU** ? Severus n'a **JAMAIS** tué Dumbledore, non, mais !!! Par contre, la trahison de Draco, là, c'est totalement vrai… **LOL**

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ??!! - passez votre chemin !) De plus, cette fic contient des passages qui ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !!! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrais un avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu… délicat, dirons-nous.)

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

_**Résumé du chapitre " Contrecoup " :**_

_Le petit Benjamin Zimmer trouve Draco dans la roseraie et court chercher l'aide de ses professeurs, Pansy et Severus. A l'infirmerie, c'est l'impression sur son visage de la marque de la chevalière de Godric Gryffondor qui trahit Harry comme étant le coupable de l'agression sauvage dont il a été la victime…_

**Avertissement :** Le chapitre qui suit fait référence à des événements qui se sont déroulés pendant la guerre contre Voldemort (telle que je la conçois), et ce, pas d'une manière très graphique, mais suffisamment explicite pour que l'une de mes meilleures amies me dise que sa lecture lui a donné – je cite – « des maux d'estomac ». Donc, ce chapitre mérite bien son rating M, vous voila prévenus.

°°°

**Chapitre 13 **

**Affrontements**

Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui de la roseraie, il était incapable de contrôler les tremblements compulsifs qui agitaient son corps. La scène qui s'était déroulée dans ce lieu d'habitude si paisible repassait sans discontinuer dans sa tête, digne d'un mauvais film.

Mon Dieu ! Quel genre de monstre était-il devenu ?!

Il avait _joui_… physiquement et mentalement. Il avait eu un orgasme en faisant souffrir un autre être humain. Jamais, au grand jamais, cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

Harry Potter avait souvent tué.

Par nécessité.

Parce que c'était la guerre.

Par instinct de survie.

Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce plaisir malsain, sordide, _sexuel_, à l'idée de faire souffrir une quelconque créature vivante.

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, il enfouit son poing dans sa bouche avec un cri étouffé.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, tandis que son cerveau tentait désespérément de faire le tri parmi les sentiments confus qui déchiraient son cœur.

Colère contre lui-même, contre Draco, rancœur, culpabilité, remords… _et cette putain de haine qui n'en finissait pas de le dévorer de l'intérieur !_

Il n'avait plus le temps de se calmer, et même s'il l'avait eu, il doutait que cela ait pu faire une quelconque différence…

La violence enfouie en lui avait explosé avec une telle force qu'il ne parvenait pas à en surmonter les effets.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il vit qu'il était presque midi. L'heure pour le directeur Potter de faire comme chaque jour acte de présence au réfectoire, même si pour l'heure, sa seule et unique envie était de s'enfuir et de se terrer dans un trou à rat, très loin de Poudlard.

L'idée même de nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir.

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il se recomposa un masque, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, puis sortit de son bureau.

A pas lents, il rejoignit le réfectoire et gagna sa place. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, accusateurs. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un tour que lui jouait son imagination enfiévrée. Mais sa culpabilité ne le rongeait pas moins pour autant.

Il resta assis là, jouant sans faim avec son assiette, incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée… Sursautant lorsque l'entrée du réfectoire s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un professeur ou un élève retardataire.

La porte claqua violemment et il regarda avec un inéluctable sentiment de fatalité Pansy Parkinson, le visage crispé en un masque de fureur difficilement contenue se diriger vers sa table.

Elle se campa devant lui, respiration sifflante, poings serrés, et Harry sentit sans peine peser sur elle les regards stupéfaits et légèrement inquiets de ses voisins de table. Ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute jamais vu le professeur Parkinson dans cet état…

La jeune femme inspira profondément plusieurs fois, dans un effort visible pour se contrôler.

– Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder, _Monsieur le directeur_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée, insistant sarcastiquement sur son titre.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se leva pour la suivre. Tous deux quittèrent le réfectoire pour se diriger vers la salle de classe la plus proche.

Harry savait que la jeune femme n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre d'être dans son bureau pour exploser et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

La porte se referma sur eux.

Impassible, il riva son regard sur celui de la jeune femme.

– Je viens de voir Draco, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Je ne m'adresse pas au directeur Potter, mais à Harry, que j'ai appris à connaître pendant ces dernières années. Et je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose… une réponse honnête à cette question : est-ce toi qui a fait ça ?

– Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

La gifle qui claqua violemment sur sa joue gauche les prit tous les deux au dépourvu.

Et puis la rage explosa en Pansy, prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

– Comment ?! Comment as-tu pu commettre une telle atrocité ?! cria la jeune femme, hors d'elle. Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état il se trouve ?! Il a le visage en sang, tu lui as sans doute cassé le nez, et sûrement quelques côtes, parce qu'il arrive à peine à respirer ! Il était inconscient tout le temps ou Poppy l'a soigné et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé !!!

Harry garda le silence, ce qui augmenta sa colère. Elle avait envie de le frapper de nouveau, de lui griffer le visage, tout, _n'importe quoi_ pour que le masque craque enfin et que cesse d'exister cette machine inhumaine qu'était devenu le directeur Potter.

Pansy ne voulait pas du directeur Potter pour diriger Poudlard.

Elle voulait _Harry._

Elle souhaitait plus que tout le retour du jeune homme sensible qu'elle devinait encore, caché quelque part sous la carapace de haine, de froideur et de colère qui lui faisait face.

– Est-ce que tu imagines ce qu'il a du vivre à Azkaban, pour changer à ce point ?! continua-t-elle sans faiblir. Bon sang !!! Est-ce que nous, les Serpentards, nous n'en finirons jamais de payer ?! Est-ce que la haine doit toujours, _toujours_ gagner ?!?!

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et dans un effort désespéré pour les endiguer, elle donna libre cours à sa fureur.

Elle se jeta sur lui, poings en avant.

– Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle en tambourinant de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. **POURQUOI ??!!**

Harry n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il attendit que les coups qui pleuvaient sur son torse perdent de leur force, que la jeune femme s'abatte contre lui en tremblant, épuisée tant nerveusement que physiquement, et se calme peu à peu.

Puis il lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Pour un millier de raisons, répondit-il avec une froideur glacée.

Elle voulut détourner la tête mais il l'en empêcha, la maintenant fermement.

– Pour Parvati Patil, enfermée à vie à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour Ethan, le neveu de Poppy, exécuté lorsqu'il est devenu trop gênant. Pour Ginny…

La voix du jeune homme se fêla, et Pansy ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder en face ce visage ravagé. Elle savait que Harry avait sincèrement aimé Ginny, même si la vie les avait ensuite séparés.

Elle savait aussi que jamais elle n'oublierait la vision qu'elle avait surprise un jour par hasard dans la pensine de Severus : le corps calciné, mutilé, de la jeune rousse, offert en cadeau par Voldemort pour le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Harry. Severus était présent à ce moment-là, et il avait été la seule chose empêchant Harry de sombrer dans la folie et de commettre un acte irréparable.

Des années après, Pansy avait encore dans les narines l'odeur de la chair brûlée, devant ses yeux dansait encore la vision d'horreur du corps recroquevillé, les traits carbonisés ne parvenant pas à masquer totalement l'expression de terreur et de souffrance dans laquelle le visage de la jeune morte avait été figé à tout jamais.

La jeune femme aurait voulu supplier Harry de se taire, mais elle savait que cette confrontation, c'était elle qui l'avait provoquée. Elle avait voulu ce moment, et il lui faudrait bien boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Impitoyable, Harry s'était repris, et continuait sa tragique énumération.

– Pour mon parrain, assassiné par sa propre cousine. Pour George, qui s'est suicidé après que ces monstres de perversité l'aient obligé sous _imperium_ à violer son propre jumeau… Dire qu'ils ont trouvé ça _amusant_… !

L'information atteignit Pansy comme un coup de poing au plexus.

Seul un petit nombre de sorciers dans le monde magique connaissait la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé aux jumeaux Weasley pendant leur captivité aux mains des mangemorts. On savait que Fred était mort sous la torture et que George s'était suicidé peu de temps après que l'ordre du phénix l'ait libéré, mais les circonstances et les causes véritables de ce drame étaient inconnues.

Elle les découvrait aujourd'hui, et seul son self-control chèrement acquis l'empêcha de se plier en deux et de vomir sur ses chaussures.

– Veux-tu que je te raconte ce que George a laissé dans sa pensine avant de se suicider ? reprit Harry avec une amertume insoutenable. Sa rage d'avoir été forcé de souiller son propre frère, sa douleur et sa honte d'avoir eu _un orgasme_ en commettant ce crime monstrueux ?!

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Pansy chercha désespérément à se libérer de son emprise, mais ses doigts sur elle étaient comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie.

– Et toi, toi qui as perdu ton enfant et ton mari… Ton père n'a même pas daigné faire le moindre geste pour protéger sa propre chair et son propre sang ! termina le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, une note de désespoir dans la voix _(Et Pansy devina sans peine qu'il songeait en disant cela à sa propre mère et à son sacrifice)_. Dois-je vraiment continuer à te lister les raisons que j'ai eues de perdre la tête et de le frapper ? Je sais, _rationnellement_, qu'il n'a pas été responsable de _toutes_ ces horreurs. Mais faut-il que je te rappelle dans quel camp il était ? Tout ceux qu'il a tués lorsqu'ils sont devenus gênants pour son _maître_ ?!

Il avait littéralement craché ces derniers mots.

Incapable de se contenir davantage, Pansy éclata en sanglots violents, et il la serra machinalement contre lui.

Etrangement apaisé.

Ce qui devait être dit l'avait été.

_A voix haute_.

Sans faux-semblants, sans fausse pudeur.

Il avait vidé son sac, déballé tout ce qu'il avait tu pour que les autres puissent profiter de la paix illusoire qu'il leur avait lui-même apporté, mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu goûter.

_Il n'est de pire monstre que celui qui s'ignore_, dit le vieil adage sorcier.

Harry lui, savait pertinemment quel genre de créature il était, et c'était presque… rassurant de pouvoir l'admettre. Tout aussi rassurant que de savoir que les autres, ceux qui étaient pires que lui, avaient été définitivement anéantis par ses soins.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le visage blafard de Severus, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment.

Seuls les pleurs étouffés de Pansy venaient troubler un silence lourd de tristesse et de douleur.

– Nous savons tout cela, Harry, fit soudain le professeur de potions, avec un calme qui forçait l'admiration. Mais n'est-il pas temps que nous passions enfin, tous ensemble, à autre chose ?

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, absorbant d'un coup d'œil les yeux rougis de Pansy, le bras d'Harry autour d'elle et la tension quittant peu à peu leurs deux corps.

– Votre attitude, mon garçon, est aussi ridicule que la mienne avant cette maudite guerre, reprit posément l'ex-mangemort. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il m'en coûte de le reconnaître…

Sa boutade eut pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère. Ni Pansy, ni Harry ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant cette confession, faite avec une visible répugnance.

– J'ai haï tous les Gryffondors à cause de ce qu'une petite poignée d'entre eux m'avaient fait subir, Harry, continua Severus avec franchise. Vous haïssez tous les Serpentards pour les mêmes raisons. C'est humain… mais c'est aussi et surtout un cercle vicieux dans lequel on peut s'enfermer pendant de longues années et dont il est très difficile de sortir. Croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

Les yeux dans le vague, le directeur Potter écoutait attentivement son ancien professeur, mais celui-ci aurait été bien en peine de dire si les mots qu'il prononçait étaient capables de le toucher.

– Harry, soupira-t-il, décidant de jouer son va-tout. Tout cela doit cesser. Ni le petit Zimmer, ni Sean O'Bannon, ou n'importe quel Serpentard de n'importe quelle année à Poudlard n'ont pris part à cette guerre maudite. Il est temps que les péchés des pères cessent de retomber sur leurs enfants. Quant à Draco Malfoy… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il a suffisamment payé ses crimes ? La magie lui sera probablement désormais interdite à vie. Et Azkaban est ce que l'on veut, sauf une partie de plaisir… De plus, il a tout perdu : ses parents, son manoir, sa fortune. Le moment n'est-il pas venu, enfin, de vous décider à accepter la main qu'il vous avait offerte en première année ?

Silencieuse, Pansy laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. La tension dans la salle était revenue, si forte qu'elle en était presque tangible.

– La véritable question, Severus, reprit lentement Harry, est : voudra-t-il encore me la tendre ? Et si oui, serai-je capable cette fois-ci de l'accepter ?

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, laissant une Pansy et un Severus pensifs fixer longuement la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui avec un claquement sec…

**§§§**

Le repas avait été… _intéressant_. Pour le moins.

Un Potter aussi livide et une Pansy Parkinson aussi furieuse étaient quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas souvent à Poudlard.

Kildare remonta lentement à son dortoir, laissant au passage le petit Benjamin et Sean rejoindre celui des garçons.

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Binns était absent, et l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait décidé de profiter de cette opportunité pour aller s'entraîner.

Kildare enfila donc rapidement sa tenue, ramena ses cheveux roux en une longue tresse, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le terrain. Elle savait que son frère ne supportait pas le moindre retard.

Elle fut la première arrivée, du moins le pensa-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son frère sortir du baraquement ou se trouvaient les vestiaires et les douches. Chaque maison avait ses propres bâtiments, ce qui permettait d'éviter les trop nombreux affrontements qu'une telle proximité n'aurait pas manqué de générer.

Voyant les sourcils froncés de son frère, la jeune fille comprit aussitôt que rien n'avait changé par rapport à l'année précédente. Leur entraîneur devait être aussi saoul que de coutume.

– Il est là ? demanda-t-elle, certaine de la réponse.

– Dans son bureau, en train de cuver, répondit cyniquement Sean.

Kildare soupira profondément.

Après la fin de la guerre, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il convenait que chaque maison soit dotée d'un entraîneur au Quidditch. Le professeur de vol, qui assurait normalement cet entraînement, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, aussi Dumbledore avait-il décidé de la soulager de cette partie de ses fonctions. De plus, c'était l'occasion de pourvoir quatre emplois supplémentaires au sein de l'école.

Evidemment, les Serpentards furent les plus mal lotis.

Gary Bernis, leur entraîneur, avait été pendant de longues années un formidable et talentueux poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe des _Loups Hurlants_.

Ce n'était certes pas un mauvais bougre.

Mais il avait perdu sa femme et son fils pendant la guerre, et peu à peu, avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme, se rendant par là même la tâche d'entraîneur très difficile à assumer.

– Merde, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! fulmina Kildare.

– Et quoi, très chère soeurette ? ironisa Sean. En parler à Potter, peut-être ?

Au fil du temps, l'état de Bernis s'était aggravé, tant et si bien que l'année dernière, Sean avait trouvé le courage de mettre fin à cette loi du silence qui faisait du "problème" de leur entraîneur un secret de polichinelle, et d'aller en parler ouvertement au directeur, épaulé par Severus. Tous deux s'étaient heurtés à une fin de non-recevoir.

Sean savait que par la suite, son professeur de potions, furieux, ne s'était pas privé de dire à Potter ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Néanmoins, Bernis était resté _officiellement_ leur entraîneur, même si l'on ne pouvait guère reconnaître, en toute franchise, qu'il méritât ce titre.

– Il est dans quel état ? demanda Kildare, un peu inquiète malgré tout.

– Il m'a confondu avec son fils, répondit simplement son frère.

– Oh…

Kildare n'ajouta rien de plus.

Elle n'avait personnellement jamais connu la douleur de perdre un être cher, mais elle avait cependant eu l'occasion, au cours d'une vente de charité, de croiser Molly Weasley, la mère du ministre de la magie et de l'auror Ronald Weasley.

Pendant l'après-midi, Kildare, cherchant les toilettes, s'était retrouvée sans vraiment en avoir eu l'intention dans une pièce isolée, en train d'écouter une discussion privée entre Molly et sa belle-fille, le docteur Hermione Granger-Weasley. La jeune fille pouvait encore entendre dans sa voix l'écho d'une souffrance innommable lorsqu'elle parlait de ses disparus, George, Fred et Ginny.

_On ne devrait jamais survivre à ses enfants_, avait-elle dit.

Et Kildare priait de toutes ses forces pour ne jamais vivre une telle tragédie.

Le reste de l'équipe arrivait peu à peu, sous le regard impatient de Sean. Eddy Thorne et Tessa Carlyle, respectivement attrapeur et poursuiveuse, arrivèrent bons derniers.

Sachant qu'ils étaient en couple, Sean se contenta cependant de leur jeter un petit coup d'œil moqueur, ce qui fit rougir Tessa, une petite brune aux yeux gris frangés de longs cils.

– Bon, les enfants, on est une fois de plus seuls sur ce coup, fit-il en guise de préambule.

Un concert de grognements se fit entendre.

– Y en a marre ! fit la voix agacée de Lucas Stonehill, un grand viking blond mesurant près de deux mètres et pesant presque cent kilos, qui occupait le poste de batteur dans l'équipe.

Lucas se faisait gentiment taquiner parce qu'il sortait depuis presque deux mois avec un membre d'une maison rivale, à savoir une Serdaigle.

Sa haute taille, sa jovialité et son naturel bon enfant le faisaient ressembler à un gros nounours placide. Ses yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes gardaient encore toute l'innocence de l'enfance, mais il n'en était pas moins redoutable lorsqu'on lui cherchait des noises, ce que peu de gens s'autorisaient à faire, au vu de son impressionnant physique.

Personne n'aurait osé insulter sa petite amie Serdaigle, Erika, en sa présence.

– Comment on peut améliorer notre jeu si on n'a personne pour nous guider ? continua-t-il avant de rajouter, un peu gêné : Heu… sans vouloir te manquer de respect, bien sur, Sean !

Sean ne put réprimer un sourire.

– Rassure-toi, Luke, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. On va faire comme on fait d'habitude : de notre mieux ! … Sur ce, tous à vos postes !

L'équipe entière obéit comme un seul homme, et Kildare ne put retenir un sentiment de fierté en le remarquant. Son frère était un leader charismatique. Il avait l'art et la manière de forcer chacun à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Elle agrippa son balais, fit le vide dans son esprit, et se concentra sur l'entraînement.

Sean avait déjà gagné son poste devant les paniers de but. C'était un très bon gardien, mais bizarrement, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il aurait été plus à sa place en tant que poursuiveur.

Les cognards, le souafle et le vif d'or avaient été relâchés. Kildare regarda avec envie la petite balle dorée s'envoler à toute vitesse hors de portée des joueurs. Il lui prenait souvent l'envie de lui courir après, mais là n'était pas son job. Elle savait qu'elle manquait de dextérité et de rapidité pour un tel poste.

Eddy, lui, était fait pour ça, même si elle le trouvait parfois un peu trop massif pour remplir ce rôle.

Au fur et à mesure que l'entraînement se déroulait, elle sentait pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'équipe ne donnait pas son plein potentiel, et elle en était consciente.

C'était presque comme si certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas à leur place…

Cette pensée avait souvent traversé l'esprit de Kildare, mais elle n'avait jamais osé en parler ouvertement à Sean. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes sans, en plus, devoir réorganiser l'équipe de A jusqu'à Z !

L'heure fila à une vitesse folle.

Le vif d'or semblait aujourd'hui obstinément échapper à Eddy. Roman Cashew, un petit brun à lunettes, lui, n'arrêtait pas de se prendre des coups de la part des cognards, ce qui fit douter Kildare de la justesse de sa place au sein des batteurs, et elle-même ne parvenait pas à envoyer le souafle à travers les filets. Un comble pour une poursuiveuse !

Elle en était presque à hurler de frustration lorsque des sifflements moqueurs retentirent de la terre ferme.

« _Flûte ! _pensa la jeune fille, furibonde. _Il ne manquait plus que ceux-là !_ »

Tout entiers dévoués à leur entraînement, aucun des joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait vu arriver l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Dylan Matthews et sa clique venaient de rejoindre le terrain. Confortablement installés dans les gradins, ils observaient les Serpentards tout en se moquant ouvertement d'eux.

– Hé, O'Bannon ! Dégage de là, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec cette équipe de bras cassés ! hurla le capitaine de l'équipe des lions, les mains en porte-voix.

– Connard ! siffla Kildare entre ses dents, en guise de réponse.

En bas, les Gryffondors se pliaient de rire à cette réflexion de leur capitaine. Des insultes telles que "_Nullos"_, "_Handicapés du manche_" et autres joyeusetés se mirent à fuser. Ignorant les quolibets, Sean vint se placer aux côtés de sa sœur et dans un accord parfait, tous deux rejoignirent le sol.

Lucas les rattrapa avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Désolé, Sean, je sais que je devais garder un œil sur la montre, mais j'ai été tellement pris par l'action que j'ai complètement oublié…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit tranquillement Sean. De toute manière, ces imbéciles nous auraient insultés, que nous ayons libéré le terrain à temps ou pas.

Un par un, chaque membre de l'équipe de Serpentard se posa sur le sol. Leurs visages sombres n'auguraient rien de bon.

– Alors, vous avez profité de l'absence de Binns pour vous entraîner ? demanda doucereusement Elysia Dane tout en secouant ses boucles blondes. Vous avez bien raison, parce que vous en avez vraiment besoin !

– Tout comme tu as besoin d'une nouvelle coiffure, Dane ? rétorqua tout aussi suavement Kildare.

– Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, O'Bannon, contra la blonde avec un sourire supérieur. Mon petit ami adore jouer avec mes cheveux…

Sean détourna la tête avec un « _Ahem_ » embarrassé. Fort heureusement pour lui, personne à part Elysia ne remarqua sa réaction.

Kildare regarda la jeune fille, écarquillant de grands yeux faussement stupéfaits.

– Comment, Dane ?! Tu essayes de nous dire qu'un type a réussi à te trouver… attirante ? Mais je t'en prie, ne nous fais pas languir, dis-nous vite qui est cette petite merveille !

Un sourire énigmatique joua sur les lèvres d'Elysia tandis qu'elle croisait le regard inquiet de Sean.

– Je ne pense pas, très chère, que tu sois prête à l'entendre…

– Je ne suis pas ta « très chère », Dane ! siffla Kildare avec un mouvement brusque en direction de la blonde. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier !

La main de son frère se posa sur son bras en un geste d'apaisement.

– Du calme, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et miraculeusement, elle se calma.

Dylan regarda la jeune fille avec amusement, n'ayant rien manqué de l'échange.

– Quelle fougue ! ironisa-t-il. On ne doit pas s'ennuyer, au lit, avec ta sœur, O'Bannon ! Ce doit être une petite garce bien chaude !

Cette fois, ce fut Kildare qui voulut exhorter son frère à la patience, mais elle n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps. Son poing venait déjà de s'abattre sur la figure de Dylan.

– **BAAAAASSSSSTOOOOOON !** hurla Lucas de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Et il se jeta avec un grondement de joie pure sur le gardien de l'équipe adverse, les poings en avant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la bagarre était devenue générale, chacun et chacune cognant avec une fougue et un enthousiasme non feints sur les membres de la maison rivale…

**°0°0°**

_**A suivre… Troisième interlude Azkaban, et début de la relation Irriwi/Draco. **_

_**Bon, ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas mis six mois pour updater, vous avez vu ? Allez, Ivy, tu t'améliores...**_


	17. Interlude Azkaban 3

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteuze** : Heu... La honte de ce site ? Celle qui met cinq ans pour finir ses fics ?

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui m'appartiennent en propre.

**Genre** : M, Dark, Slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !) Non mais, franchement, ça existe encore, les homophobes ?! C'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition ?!

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**Résumé de l'interlude "Azkaban 2****" :**

Draco fait la connaissance de Patrick, un sang de bourbe avec qui il va travailler à la fabrication des baguettes. Il se rend compte avec dégoût que McNair vendrait père et mère pour de l'argent, ce qui l'amène à faire des affaires avec des cracmols et des sangs de bourbe. Draco prévoit de le tuer et de prendre sa place dans un futur pas si lointain…

**0°0°**

**Interlude Azkaban 3**

**« L'honneur est un luxe de vivant, Il n'a plus court chez les morts. » **

**Alain Monnier**

_Trois années de plus s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles je devins peu à peu familier avec le travail du bois et la fabrication des baguettes. Un job que je ne me serai jamais attendu à trouver un jour appréciable, mais qui rendit mon quotidien moins sordide, et ces longs mois presque supportables…_

_Peut-être aussi la présence de Kavanaugh y était-elle pour quelque chose…_

_Il y avait quelque chose chez ce con, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me forçait à l'apprécier, même si j'aurais préféré encaisser des _doloris_ à la chaîne plutôt que de l'avouer._

_Nos joutes verbales quotidiennes ne manquaient ni de piment, ni de vivacité d'esprit._

_Trois années… et cette impression terrible que jamais plus je ne reverrai la lumière du jour. C'était parfois à la limite du supportable. Pourtant je m'acheminai lentement mais surement vers l'autre moitié du chemin qui menait à ma libération._

_Déjà quatre années depuis mon emprisonnement. _

_Plus que trois._

_Mes premiers mois à Azkaban n'avaient guère été que des 'rounds d'observation'. Les trois ans qui s'écoulèrent ensuite… furent une pénible remise en question. Il n'est jamais très facile de se rendre compte que l'on a baigné dans le mensonge toute sa vie. Les changements les plus durables sont malheureusement les plus lents… et les plus douloureux._

_Pourtant, en trois années, mes croyances les plus profondes, mes convictions les plus ancrées dans ma chair et dans mon esprit se trouvèrent totalement bouleversées. _

_Et par là-même, s'opéra un incroyable changement dans ma personnalité._

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tout ça, je le dois à Kavanaugh. Dois-je l'en remercier ?_

_La première fois que ce satané rouquin me prêta ce que les moldus nomment un MP3, je faillis lui rire au nez. S'imaginait-il sérieusement que moi, Draco Malfoy, un sang pur de l'une des meilleures familles du monde sorcier, j'allais m'abaisser à utiliser un objet aussi primitif ?_

_Mais ce salaud se contenta de me jeter un sourire en coin, puis de me dire _« Tiens, écoute ça ! »_ avant de poser ces curieuses choses nommées 'écouteurs' sur mes oreilles, et je ne sais trop comment poursuivre, sinon en disant que… la magie opéra._

_Dussé-je vivre un millier d'années, je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai éprouvé ce jour-là. Les premières notes s'égrenèrent, et la voix puissante m'emporta dans un univers à la fois terriblement différent et incroyablement familier._

_Ma gorge se serra en écoutant ce timbre inconnu, qui pourtant, me parlait de sentiments que j'avais ressenti toute ma vie face à mon père._

**'I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes'**

_L'espace d'une brève seconde, je croisais le regard de Kavanaugh. _

_Un courant de compréhension passa entre nous, amorce d'un changement irrémédiable. _

_La chanson s'appelait _**Numb**_, et le groupe, _**Linkin Park**_._

_J'aurai du dresser immédiatement des barrières entre nous, mais je n'en fis rien, et ce jour marqua le début d'une trêve entre Patrick et moi. Il continua à me pousser à découvrir la culture moldue._

_Fasciné, je pris peu à peu connaissance de ce que l'on m'avait appris à haïr depuis ma prime enfance. _

_Oh, tout cela ne se fit pas en un jour, loin de là ! _

_Croyez-moi, j'ai rué dans les brancards ! Je n'allais pas rendre les armes aussi facilement…_

_Mais Patrick n'abandonnait pas._

_Avec une patience infinie, il me parla de la littérature moldue, de leur musique, de leur mode de vie. Il persista dans ses tentatives de me faire comprendre « l'ennemi », ignorant totalement mes rebuffades initiales, pleines de mépris et d'arrogance._

_Dieu sait si chacun de nous a souvent arboré bleus et coquards ! Patrick donnait autant de coups qu'il en recevait de ma part !_

_Puis un jour, il passa à la vitesse supérieure : la poésie, prenant sans doute le plus grand pari de son existence en ce qui me concernait. Mais il avait raison._

_Ma première lecture du _**Dormeur du Val**_, d'Arthur Rimbaud, fut une totale révélation quant à l'ampleur du gâchis dans lequel j'avais été plongé et dont j'avais été un participant plus que volontaire._

_Quiconque a lu ce poème sait de quoi je parle. _

_Si un homme sans aucun pouvoir d'aucune sorte, sinon celui des mots, a pu écrire un texte d'une telle beauté et d'une telle atrocité, alors un peuple capable d'engendrer un tel être est sans nul doute digne de notre admiration et de notre respect._

_Je dévorais Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Verlaine, j'écoutais Mozart, Vivaldi, les Beatles, Elvis Presley, Jeff Buckley… Bref, je découvrais la culture Moldue dans tout son éclectisme._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'ouvrais à de nouveaux horizons. _

_Je dois admettre que je suis à jamais reconnaissant à Patrick de ne pas s'être laissé abattre par mon agressivité et ma violence, tant verbale que physique. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les échanges de coups de poings ont été nombreux…_

_Néanmoins, il a eu la patience d'un saint !_

_Mais j'avais en moi beaucoup trop de colère et de haine pour écouter dès le départ sereinement ce qu'il pouvait avoir à m'apprendre._

_Le temps apaise même les sentiments les plus extrêmes. _

_C'est une leçon que l'on n'apprend malheureusement pas sans souffrir…_

**°0°0°**

_Et puis, un matin de décembre, tandis que je dormais profondément, mon existence se trouva de nouveau bouleversée par une autre rencontre. _

_Une voix se fit entendre dans mes songes. Une voix qui n'était en aucun cas la mienne…._

**« Quelle étrange espèce… Tant de colère et tant de haine… Et une telle capacité d'amour… C'est fascinant… »**

_Je m'éveillai en sursaut, désorienté. Je rêvais de Potter, de notre dernière rencontre au tribunal, de ses yeux d'un vert limpide, remplis de haine, et soudain, ces paroles avaient traversé mon esprit._

_– Je n'ai pas pensé ça, dis-je à haute voix._

**« Non, en effet. C'est moi. »**

_Je faillis en tomber de mon lit. Un léger rire retentit dans mon esprit, et la puissance télépathique qui émanait de ce son me stupéfia._

**« Ne crains rien. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Tu en as d'ailleurs beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. »**

_La tessiture était profonde, légèrement rocailleuse, mais indubitablement… féminine._

**« En effet. Et bien, as-tu deviné qui je suis, puisque je suis une femelle ? »**

_Les hommes étaient confinés dans l'aile Sud d'Azkaban, et les femmes dans l'aile Nord. Je réfléchis quelques minutes. L'idée qui commençait à poindre dans mon cerveau était si abracadabrante que j'osais à peine la formuler, même en pensée. La voix avait employé le terme 'femelle', que n'importe quelle sorcière ou moldue aurait trouvé offensant._

_Les seules femelles ici, dans l'aile Nord, ne pouvaient être que des… _

_… détraqueurs._

_Mes yeux s'arrondirent, tandis qu'un nouvel éclat de rire, plus prononcé et teinté de moquerie, vint vriller mes tympans. _

**« Bravo, Draco Malfoy ! Quel esprit d'analyse ! »**

_Un détraqueur ? J'ignorais même que cette espèce eut un féminin et un masculin ! _

_Ma naîveté me valut un nouvel éclat de rire, ce qui me vexa un tant soit peu. Mais avec Kavanaugh, je commençais à prendre l'habitude. Cet enfoiré ne manquait pas une occasion de se ficher de moi._

**« Et comment crois-tu que nous nous reproduisons ? »** _reprit la voix lorsque son amusement se fut enfin calmé._

_Je retins à grand-peine une grimace de dégoût en imaginant 'l'accouplement' de deux détraqueurs, mais ma nouvelle conquête ne se formalisa heureusement pas de mes pensées._

**« Le sexe, quelle que soit la race qui le pratique, est un peu écoeurant s'il ne contient l'élément primordial qui lui donne toute sa saveur : l'amour. »**

_Et en plus, elle était cultivée ! Mon cynisme et ma surprise ne manquèrent pas de la faire rire, cette fois encore. _

_Ce jour-là, je découvris que les détraqueurs, à l'instar de nombreuses familles d'animaux, s'accouplaient pour la vie. J'appris aussi qu'ils ne communiquaient que rarement avec les gardiens cracmols d'Azkaban, et encore moins avec les détenus. J'étais donc un privilégié, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce qui me valait un honneur aussi redoutable._

_Elle me répondit mystérieusement qu'elle me trouvait intérêssant, et je ne pus rien tirer de plus de ce premier échange._

_Par la suite, elle m'apprit qu'elle se nommait Irriwi, et que son compagnon était lui aussi gardien à la prison. Bon nombre de ses semblables avaient quitté leurs fonctions à Azkaban après la fin de la guerre, mais une petite poignée avait cependant choisi de les conserver. _

_Irriwi prit rapidement la facheuse habitude de me réveiller à toute heure de la nuit lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de 'discuter'. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas besoin de dormir autant que les humains !_

_Mais je ne râlais que pour la forme. Car grâce à elle, je découvris un mode de vie bien plus ancien que le nôtre... et une sagesse infinie._

_A sa manière, Irriwi était aussi intarrissable et cultivée que Patrick. Tous deux portaient en eux la même passion et la même intensité. _

_Irriwi ne parvenait pas à comprendre que des membres de la même espèce puissent se mener une guerre aussi vaine et acharnée._

_Lors de nos nombreuses discussions, souvent très animées, elle eut souvent le dernier mot, me prouvant par A + B la vacuité des préceptes que l'on m'avait inculqués depuis mon enfance. _

_Oui, incroyable mais vrai, le grand Draco Malfoy se fit clouer le bec... par un détraqueur **et** un sang de bourbe ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Saint Potty aurait certainement apprécié..._

_Mais si mes échanges avec Irriwi restèrent notre petit secret, il n'en fut malheureusement pas de même pour mon amitié - oui, il fallait bien appeler un chat un chat, c'était de l'amitié ! - avec Patrick. J'aurais du me douter que McNair ne verrait que d'un très mauvais oeil ma complicité grandissante avec 'l'ennemi'. D'autant que depuis quelques mois, je les avais bien laissé tomber, lui et sa clique de mange-scouts. Nos échanges étaient devenus très limités..._

_J'eus très vite la confirmation de son désaccord, le jour ou il me coinça et me plaqua violemment contre un mur, pendant que Nott et Avery faisaient le guet._

_Il passa son bras en travers de ma gorge, mais je lui refusai le plaisir de me voir paniquer. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas devant un McNair, et il était plus que temps que cet abruti le comprenne._

_Je le toisai de mon regard le plus glacial, et il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur ma gorge._

_- Un problème ? demandai-je sarcastiquement._

_Il ne me répondit que par un rictus, puis se pencha tout contre mon oreille, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir en sentant son haleine. Ce cher Walden se laissait un peu aller depuis qu'il était résident dans l'hôtel Azkaban !_

_- Mon petit Draco... On raconte que tu es devenu très proche de ce sang de bourbe avec lequel tu travailles le bois... Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il astique ton manche, ou toi le sien ?_

_Je gardais le silence, attendant la suite. _

_- Allons, ne te fais pas prier pour répondre, continua-t-il suavement, qui fait la fille dans votre mignon petit couple ?_

_Je souris froidement._

_- Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?_

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le prendre sur ce ton-là, car le coup de poing que je pris dans le ventre me plia littéralement en deux. Mc Nair ne perdit pas de temps. Il m'attrappa par les cheveux et me releva violemment._

_Je grimaçai, sentant le goût du sang envahir ma bouche. Je m'étais mordu la langue sous l'effet du choc._

_- Tu as besoin d'apprendre ou est ta place, me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. N'est-ce pas, petite pute ?_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de la 'conversation', je sentis un frisson de peur me parcourir l'échine. Tandis que je croisais le regard de McNair, je pris brusquement conscience de la lueur de folie au fond de ses prunelles._

_Walden McNair n'avait jamais été très normal, mais Azkaban avait visiblement achevé de lui nettoyer les neurones. _

_J'aurais pu reculer, l'amadouer, me soumettre à son autorité en l'assurant que j'allais tout laisser tomber, y compris et surtout Patrick. Après tout, j'avais encore trois ans à tirer dans ce cauchemar... _

_Mais il faut croire que les petites cellules de mon cerveau fonctionnaient elles aussi au ralenti depuis mon incarcération._

_Je souris et me haussant à sa hauteur, lui murmurais à mon tour :_

_- Je ne crois pas, Walden..._

_Une vague puissante de froid me traversa soudain, et la voix d'Irriwi, teintée d'inquiétude, me demanda mentalement si tout allait bien. McNair avait certainement du sentir sa présence lui aussi, car il me relâcha aussitôt et recula de trois pas._

_- Rentre dans le rang, Malfoy... Sinon..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la menace était claire. Marche ou crève !_

_Avec un regard de mépris teinté de peur à l'adresse d'Irriwi, dont la silhouette se profilait à quelques mètres de lui, McNair fit signe à Nott et Avery de le suivre._

_Je sentis la crainte d'Irriwi se communiquer à moi. J'étais dans la merde, sacrément dans la merde._

**« Il est dangereux, Draco... Pourquoi le provoquer ?** **»**

_Je fus pris d'une féroce envie de rire. _

_Comment lui expliquer que les Malfoys étaient ainsi faits ?_

**°0°0°**

**A suivre… **

**Retour au présent, et retour de Draco sur le devant de la scène. Bon, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, pas du tout même, mais c'est très difficile de se 'remettre dans le bain' quand on a laissé une fic de côté pendant aussi longtemps. Marre de ré-écrire ce chapitre, je le poste tel quel. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas perdre des lecteurs devant sa médiocrité...**

**De plus, je condense trois ans d'Azkaban dans un seul chapitre - de transition - mais c'est uniquement parce que les interludes vont être peu nombreux au regard des chapitres se passant dans le présent. C'est un choix délibéré, pardonnez-moi.**

**A votre avis, Draco a-t-il eu raison d'envoyer McNair se faire voir ? Nooon, hein ? Un indice : le prochain interlude méritera amplement son rating M...**

**See you soon !**


	18. La pureté du sang, l'honneur du nom

**Sang et Honneur**

**Auteur** : Me, myself and I !

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages et l'histoire, qui sont à Bibi. Est-il vraiment besoin de préciser, vu que cette histoire a été commencée avant la parution du _« Prince de sang mêlé »_ et des « _Reliques de la mort_ » que c'est un **AU** ? Severus n'a **JAMAIS** tué Dumbledore, non, mais !!! Par contre, la trahison de Draco, là, c'est totalement vrai… **LOL **

**Ah, aussi, net OOC de certains personnages, vous voila prévenus ! **

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ??!! - passez votre chemin !) De plus, cette fic contient des passages qui ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !!! _(Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrais un avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu… délicat, dirons-nous.) _

**Résumé **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

_**Résumé du chapitre " Affrontements " :**_

_Pansy et Harry s'affrontent verbalement au sujet de l'agression perpétrée contre Draco. Severus intervient et essaye d'aplanir la situation. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards profitent d'une absence de l'un de leurs professeurs pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. L'entraînement finit par une bagarre générale avec l'équipe de Gryffondor…_

**°0°0°**

**Chapitre 14 **

**La pureté du sang, l'honneur du nom**

La rapide arrivée d'Octobre ne surprit guère élèves et enseignants de Poudlard. Le mois de la rentrée scolaire était habituellement l'un des plus courts, tant il y avait de travail à accomplir après la période des grandes vacances.

Un florilège de feuilles mortes se mit à recouvrir chaque matin le parterre de l'école, mais Poudlard étant Poudlard, elles disparaissaient magiquement avant le début des cours. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'émerveiller les petits nouveaux… et quelques anciens pas encore blasés.

Draco, pour sa part, s'adaptait tant bien que mal à sa nouvelle existence hors des murs de la prison. Oui, il y avait bel et bien une vie après Azkaban. Même si elle était à des années-lumière de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Peu à peu, la carapace d'indifférence qu'il s'était forgé au cours de ses années de prison, et qui l'avait aidé à y survivre, se fissurait, le laissant mal à l'aise et frustré.

Il avait une conscience aigüe des brimades, insultes et autres avanies que subissaient les Serpentards.

Les exemples étaient légions.

Cependant, son intervention auprès des deux Gryffondors qui s'en étaient pris au petit Benjamin Zimmer avait fait le tour de l'école. Personne ne se serait avisé de molester ouvertement un Serpentard en présence de Draco Malfoy.

Des fois qu'il ne soit pas complètement _civilisé_…

Pendant son bref séjour à l'infirmerie, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort avait eu tout loisir de réfléchir à la conduite à tenir.

L'ordre du jour était de garder ses distances, et de se rendre invisible.

On lui offrait une seconde chance, et il entendait bien ne pas la gâcher.

Mais à son grand désarroi, Draco se rendait compte au fil des jours qu'un peu de l'ancien Malfoy sommeillait encore en lui. Spécialement son esprit frondeur, et sa propension à faire _le contraire_ de ce que l'on attendait de lui…

Poppy Pomfresh s'était montrée distante tout en le soignant, mais sans jamais se départir de la plus élémentaire courtoisie. Pour la première fois de son existence, Draco l'avait _regardée_ comme un être humain, et non comme un être inférieur.

Il avait noté les cheveux prématurément vieillis, les traits tirés, la tension et la fatigue dans le corps de l'infirmière, et il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ eu envie de lui demander pardon. Seule la certitude que cette requête aurait été la pire insulte envers cette femme digne et triste l'en avait empêché.

Il avait deux côtes fracturées, qu'elle avait magiquement remises en place, et de nombreuses lacérations et ecchymoses. Elle l'avait soigné sans pratiquement échanger le moindre mot avec lui, et il avait passé la nuit en observation.

Sa plus grande surprise avait été de se réveiller vers une heure du matin, et de trouver Potter assis à ses côtés, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Draco avait tout d'abord cru que le directeur s'était assoupi, puis avec un soupir, ce dernier avait relevé son visage. Le blessé avait feint le sommeil, mais il avait néanmoins eu le temps de constater que les yeux de son rival de toujours semblaient extraordinairement brillants à la pâle lueur de la lune.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, la tension montant dans le corps de Draco avec une telle intensité qu'il avait du se retenir de hurler de frustration en plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Puis un bruissement d'étoffe lui avait appris que Potter venait de se lever de sa chaise.

Seul son sang-froid si chèrement acquis avait empêché l'ex-prisonnier de sursauter lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts frais du directeur se poser brièvement sur sa joue.

Et puis ce dernier avait distinctement murmuré quelques mots, deux petites phrases qui l'avaient bouleversé tant elles ressemblaient à _l'ancien_ Harry Potter.

– Je sais que ça te paraîtra dérisoire après toutes ces années, et tout le mal que nous nous sommes faits, Draco, mais… je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, mais surtout, d'être incapable de cesser de te haïr.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, et puis le directeur Potter avait quitté l'infirmerie.

Draco était longtemps resté éveillé, étendu dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui offrir les réponses qu'il souhaitait si désespérément obtenir.

La devise de Salazar Serpentard, celle que Voldemort se plaisait tant à répéter, tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

_Sang et Honneur_.

En cette période troublée, ou la maison dans laquelle il avait passé toute sa scolarité était aussi mal en point, ces quelques mots prenaient tout leur sens. Il était peut-être temps que quelqu'un les rappelle aux Serpentards eux-mêmes…

*** * ***

La première rencontre inter-maisons avait habituellement lieu le premier samedi du mois d'Octobre. Kildare soupira, songeant une fois de plus que le sort ne les avait pas gâtés. Le tirage au sort avait révélé que les Serpentards allaient rencontrer les Gryffondors. Et elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois ou les griffons avaient perdu face aux serpents… !

Malgré les efforts acharnés de toute l'équipe et l'investissement de son frère à son poste d'entraîneur, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur l'issue du match.

La jeune fille virevolta sur son balai et laissa filer ses pensées négatives, se concentrant sur le soaffle qui filait dans sa direction. Elle le renvoya à Tessa, qui le lança à son tour en direction des filets de but. Sean l'intercepta sans aucun effort et en le voyant froncer les sourcils, Kildare comprit que la fin de l'entraînement serait certainement suivie d'une volée de bois vert.

En voyant Lucas rater un cognard et Roman le prendre en plein ventre, elle devina aussi que tout le monde allait en prendre pour son grade.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître : ils étaient en dessous de tout. Mais sans personne pour les guider, comment faire ? C'était Gary Bernis qui avait attribué à chacun son poste, et personne, malgré sa maladie, n'aurait osé contester son autorité ou ses décisions.

Pourtant, la jeune rousse avait souvent l'impression que la répartition des tâches incombées à chacun n'était ni équilibrée, ni appropriée.

– Kildare ! appela soudain Sean d'un ton furieux. Tu veux bien aller dire au connard assis dans les gradins que les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin de public pour s'entraîner !

Kildare, surprise, tourna son regard vers les tribunes des spectateurs.

Au premier rang, une tête blonde se détachait clairement dans la lumière automnale. La jeune fille descendit lentement vers le sol, curieuse de connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui avait l'audace de venir les observer malgré les menaces du professeur Snape à l'encontre des autres maisons. Faisant suite à la dernière bagarre entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, le professeur de potions, furieux, avait promis aux élèves les pires représailles si quelqu'un osait encore perturber les entraînements de quidditch des Serpentards.

Et chacun savait que les menaces de Severus Snape n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère...

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cible, Kildare se rendit compte avec surprise que l'inconnu n'était pas un membre d'une autre maison, et encore moins un élève de l'école.

Draco Malfoy la fixait, de cet air impénétrable qui l'agaçait tant.

Elle se stabilisa à sa hauteur et le toisa à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire !?

Draco riva son regard vers le ciel, l'ignorant purement et simplement.

– Je vous parle, bon sang ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?!

Il continua à se taire, et Kildare, folle de rage, retint à grand-peine le flot d'insultes qui lui venait aux lèvres. Elle donna un bref élan à son balai pour rejoindre ses compagnons de jeu, mais la voix de Draco la cloua littéralement sur place.

– Le petit brun à lunettes n'a rien à faire chez les batteurs.

Les yeux exorbités, Kildare le fixa quelques secondes, muette de surprise, avant de tourner son regard vers son équipe.

_Le petit brun à lunettes…_

Elle comprit bientôt qu'il parlait de Roman.

– A la manière dont il reçoit le cognard en plein estomac, il est évident que ce poste n'est pas fait pour lui, continua Draco. Il est fin et souple, il aurait tout à fait sa place chez les poursuiveurs.

Kildare ne trouva rien à répondre.

– Le grand blond est un très bon batteur, mais il ferait surtout un excellent gardien.

– Vous avez un avis sur tout, hein, Malfoy ? fit soudain la voix moqueuse de Sean.

Kildare sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience que son frère l'avait rejointe et se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle.

Sans paraître remarquer l'interruption, le garde-chasse reprit son énumération.

– Votre attrapeur, par contre, serait plus à sa place en tant que batteur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il dévidait ses pensées, Kildare, fascinée, voyait sous ses yeux se mettre en place une toute nouvelle équipe. Elle imaginait la rapidité et la fluidité de Roman au service des poursuiveurs, elle pouvait presque _voir_ la massive force de Lucas dans les buts, et la précision d'Eddy face aux cognards.

Son regard croisa brusquement celui de Malfoy.

– Vous, vous seriez parfaite en tant qu'attrapeuse.

Il avait énoncé cette phrase d'un ton si sérieux et si calme à la fois qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

A ses côtés, son frère éclata de rire, et pour la première fois de son existence, ce son sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

– Mais bien sur ! Kildare en attrapeuse, Lucas en gardien, Roman en poursuiveur… Et pourquoi pas Snape en entraîneur ?!

Kildare vit les lèvres de l'ancien petit prince des Serpentards frémir légèrement, et elle devina avec une curiosité teintée d'ironie que cette image l'amusait énormément.

– Foutez le camp, et allez ramoner les écuries, ou retournez dans le bouge infect dans lequel vous vivez, Malfoy ! Ici, on travaille _sérieusement_…

A ces mots sans appel de l'aîné des O'Bannon, le visage du garde-chasse se durcit dangereusement, et ses yeux laissèrent filtrer un éclat métallique. Il se leva en silence et quitta à pas lents les gradins.

Sean partit en flèche rejoindre ses coéquipiers, estimant que l'incident était clos.

En bas des marches, Draco se retourna vers Kildare, qui n'avait pas bougé.

– _Sang et Honneur_, murmura-t-il.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la devise de la maison Serpentard.

– Pardon ?

– _Sang et Honneur. La pureté du sang, l'honneur du nom_. Vous devriez vous en rappeler.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, remplie d'amertume et de colère.

– Bien sur. La fameuse devise ! Celle qui vous a tant inspiré, vous, Voldemort et tous les autres mangemorts ! Et ça vous a rapporté quoi, Malfoy ?! Oh, c'est vrai… sept ans de prison !

La jeune fille inspira profondément, blême de rage.

– La pureté du sang, l'honneur du nom, répéta-t-elle avec dérision. Belle devise en vérité, et vers quel glorieux destin elle a mené la maison Serpentard ! La plupart des mangemorts rôtissent en enfer ou pourrissent en prison ! J'espère que ça valait le coup, Malfoy !

La gorge nouée, avec des gestes saccadés, elle s'envola à son tour pour rejoindre son équipe. Elle ne voulait pas s'entendre rappeler ce qu'avaient été jadis les Serpentards. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir à quel point leur chute avait été vertigineuse, et proportionnelle au prestige de leur maison.

_Plus jamais ça. Non._

A hauteur des buts, elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction des tribunes. Draco Malfoy avait quitté les lieux.

– Bon débarras, murmura-t-elle.

Mais bizarrement, elle n'en éprouvait pas le soulagement escompté.

Roman en poursuiveur, Lucas aux buts, et elle… à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Elle rejoignit Sean. Le visage sombre, il contemplait Roman et Lucas aux prises avec deux cognards.

– Ses suggestions… ça vaut peut-être le coup de les essayer ? murmura Kildare.

Sean la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

– Bien sur, Kildare, Draco Malfoy s'y connaît mieux que Gary Bernis, ex-poursuiveur des _Loups Hurlants _et…

– … et alcoolique notoire, termina froidement la jeune rousse. Rappelle-moi, lorsque Bernis a attribué les postes, c'était avant ou après une cuite ?

Sean toisa sa sœur, le visage furibond.

– Depuis quand es-tu devenue experte en quidditch, toi ?!

– Mets-moi à l'épreuve.

La jeune Serpentarde avait parlé très calmement.

– D'accord.

Sean mit les mains en porte-voix et appela ses troupes d'une voix de stentor.

– Temps mort, tout le monde ! Eddy, viens ici !

L'attrapeur les rejoignit rapidement, le visage inquiet, suivi de la majorité de l'équipe.

– Un problème ?

Sean eut un sourire cynique en direction de Kildare.

– Notre cher garde-chasse, qui joue les observateurs pendant notre entrainement, a émis une idée complètement ridicule, mais que ma sœur semble néanmoins trouver très intéressante.

Le regard d'Eddy se promena de l'un à l'autre des O'Bannon, notant la fureur difficilement contenue de l'une et l'ironie à peine voilée du second.

– Quelle idée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

– Il semble penser que Kildare serait meilleure en tant qu'attrapeur.

Eddy se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, attendant la suite.

– Aussi vais-je vous soumettre un petit défi à tous les deux. Celui qui attrape le vif en premier obtient – ou garde – ce poste. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Kildare et Eddy échangèrent un regard neutre, chacun masquant de son mieux sa surprise.

– OK, ça marche pour moi, fit le jeune homme après quelques instants de silence.

Kildare se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, incertaine de ses cordes vocales. Autour d'eux, le reste de l'équipe s'était regroupé, et les retardataires se faisaient expliquer l'enjeu du pari par les premiers arrivés.

– Prêts ? s'enquit Sean avec un bref coup d'œil à chacun des deux adversaires.

Kildare et Eddy acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement.

– Alors, GO !!!

Kildare s'élança vers l'horizon, prenant de la vitesse et scrutant le ciel à la recherche de la moindre trace de la petite boule dorée. Elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle d'Eddy sur sa nuque, tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion née de la brusque poussée d'adrénaline suscitée par la course.

Elle savait que son frère s'attendait à sa défaite, et n'avait lancé ce défi stupide que dans le but de l'humilier. Elle courait peut-être droit à l'échec, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'elle rendrait les armes sans s'être donnée à fond.

Elle allait faire son maximum pour attraper ce vif !

Durant de longues minutes, rien ne se produisit. Le vif d'or semblait s'être évanoui dans l'espace. Aux côtés de Kildare, Eddy tentait lui aussi en vain d'aperçevoir l'insaisissable objet ailé.

A mi-voix, Kildare fit une petite prière.

Le ciel l'entendit certainement car soudain, un éclat doré fila le long du mur Est de Poudlard, descendant à toute vitesse vers le sol. Kildare inspira profondément, et fonça à sa poursuite.

Elle entendit le hoquet de surprise d'Eddy, et sentit le déplacement d'air lorsqu'il plongea à son tour.

L'ivresse de la chasse s'empara de la jeune fille. Le vent gonflait ses cheveux et s'engouffrait dans sa tenue de quidditch à mesure qu'elle piquait du nez.

Dans le lointain retentit une clameur de joie et de stupéfaction tandis que le petit objet, similairement attiré vers elle, voletait dans sa direction.

Comme dans un rêve, Kildare leva le poing et l'ouvrit, tendant sa main ouverte vers le vif.

Tel un petit animal effrayé, celui-ci s'avança, puis se recula, avant de se poser d'un mouvement décidé dans la paume de Kildare. Il lui sembla qu'un petit cœur chaud palpitait au creux de ses doigts, et dans un geste instinctif de protection, elle les referma sur lui.

Elle prit soudain conscience du cri de surprise admirative d'Eddy _« Tu l'as eu, Kildare ! »_ et des sifflements et vivats sauvages de ses coéquipiers.

Elle leva bien haut le poing, l'éclat du vif filtrant entre ses doigts, et se dirigea vers Sean. Une expression étrange, mélange de surprise, de résignation et d'admiration, se peignit sur les traits de son aîné.

Mais Kildare décida de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son attitude, et d'avoir la victoire modeste. Elle se contenta de lui tendre le vif et le silence se fit autour d'eux, chacun attendant, la respiration haletante, un commentaire de leur capitaine.

Eddy les rejoignit, et bon joueur, félicita Kildare avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

– Tu as gagné haut la main, dit-il, et si ça te rassure, Sean, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à l'aise dans mon rôle d'attrapeur…

Le regard songeur, Sean examina quelques instants son équipe, puis se rapprocha de Kildare, de manière à n'être entendu que d'elle seule.

– Je suis d'accord pour étudier les propositions de Malfoy… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie la situation.

– Parce que tu crois que moi, je l'apprécie ?

Sean hocha la tête.

– Bien, je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je détesterai voir Malfoy s'immiscer dans les affaires des Serpentards…

Kildare, pensive, le regarda s'envoler vers les autres et leur exposer brièvement les changements prévus pour les prochains entraînements.

_« Je n'aime pas Malfoy, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Mais peut-être que nous avons tort tous les deux, Sean… Peut-être devrait-il au contraire prendre une part beaucoup plus active dans les affaires des Serpentards… »_

**°0°0°**

_**A suivre… Mais oui, Dray va prendre une part plus active dans les affaires des Serpentards. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**_


	19. Echec et Mat

**Sang et Honneur**

**°0°**

**Note de l'auteuze** : Et me revoilà ! Ce coup-ci, fermement décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire malgré : mes enfants (que j'élève toute seule), mon job, mon ménage, mon sport, mon concours prochain que je n'ai quasiment pas le temps de préparer… etc. etc.

Non, trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai passé trois ans très difficiles et douloureux (un divorce + quatre opérations, je ne m'appesantirai pas là-dessus) qui ont causé un vrai blocage dans mon écriture, mais bon, cette fois, j'espère être là pour de bon ! Je ne peux que vous supplier de me pardonner !

**Disclaimer** : Je suis blonde, milliardaire, et je m'appelle Joanne. Mais ça, c'est dans un univers alternatif… Aussi, vous l'aurez compris, rien n'est à moi, sinon l'histoire et les personnages des nouveaux Serpentards et Gryffondors.

**Ah, aussi, net OOC de certains de nos héros, vous voila prévenus ! Et AU bien sur, car cette histoire ne tient aucunement compte des tomes 6 et 7 !**

**Genre** : R, dark, slash (Relations entre hommes, homophobes - y en a encore ?! - passez votre chemin !) De plus, cette fic contient des passages qui ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! _(Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrais un avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu… délicat, dirons-nous.) _

**Résumé général **: Après sept ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, un homme qui a tout perdu doit reconstruire sa vie et reconquérir sa dignité. Son nom : Draco Malfoy… Que lui apporteront ses retrouvailles avec son pire ennemi ? La destruction… ou le salut ?

**_Résumé du chapitre " La pureté du sang, l'honneur du nom " :_**

_Les choses bougent à Poudlard. Harry s'excuse auprès d'un Draco qu'il croit inconscient de ne pas parvenir à cesser de le haïr. Quelques semaines plus tard, le garde-chasse donne de judicieux conseils tactiques à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard… que ceux-ci n'appliquent qu'après son départ !_

**°0°0°**

**Chapitre 15 **

**Echec et mat**

**°0°**

Une fois de plus, le match s'était soldé par une défaite pour les Serpentards.

Pourtant, à la grande surprise de la plupart des spectateurs, les changements de postes opérés au sein de l'équipe avaient rendu cette défaite beaucoup moins prévisible qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Les serpents n'avaient aucunement à rougir de leur jeu. Il était évident pour tout le monde que celui-ci s'était grandement amélioré.

Et plus d'un membre du corps enseignant se demandait à qui était du ce changement pour le moins stupéfiant…

Le capitaine des Serpentards regarda d'un air sombre sa sœur Kildare donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur du couloir menant aux vestiaires. Elle venait de prendre une douche, ses cheveux encore humides pouvaient en attester, mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffi à la calmer.

– Tu ne peux pas nier que nous avons fait des progrès, constata-t-il calmement.

– Oh, vraiment ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était rien moins que sarcastique, mais Sean savait que seule l'amertume la faisait parler ainsi. Une fois le dépit retombé, elle analyserait avec autant de rigueur et d'objectivité que lui les différentes étapes du match.

– Ça m'ennuie énormément de le reconnaître, mais Malfoy avait raison. Lucas est un bien meilleur gardien que je ne le serais jamais, Roman a fait des merveilles à son nouveau poste. Quant à Eddy… les résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Voyant que la jeune fille se contentait de le regarder d'un œil sombre, Sean soupira.

– Kildare, Matthews ne t'a battu que de très peu. Vous étiez tous les deux sur le vif, et seule son expérience lui a permis de l'emporter. Souviens-toi que ça ne fait que très peu de temps que tu es attrapeuse…

Il reprit avec un sourire.

– Sais-tu qu'il est venu me trouver à la fin du match et m'a gratifié d'un « Belle partie, O'Bannon » ?

L'air stupéfait de sa sœur lui arracha un bref éclat de rire.

– Je sais, je faisais à peu près cette tête lorsqu'il m'a dit ça…

Kildare eut une moue pleine d'humour.

– Remarque, je ne devrais pas être aussi surprise. Ce devait être leur jour de bonté, parce que Dane m'a félicité pour mon jeu, et comble d'horreur, elle avait l'air sincère !

Sean en ricana sous cape. Il fallait croire que les discussions nocturnes avec sa petite amie portaient leurs fruits ! De plus, Elysia avait certainement influencé Dylan Matthews dans ce sens, pour que ce dernier se montre aussi poli et courtois envers lui.

Kildare affichait cependant un air soucieux.

– J'ai quelque chose à te suggérer, commença-t-elle calmement, mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier…

Sean haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant par là qu'il attendait la suite.

– Je pense que Malfoy ferait un excellent entraîneur pour les Serpentards.

Le jeune homme se redressa comme si une mouche l'avait piqué.

– Jamais !

– Sean, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu peux au moins y réfléchir !

– Jamais, Kildare, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tu m'as bien compris ? Et qu'il n'en soit plus question !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais ne dit mot. Son frère la regarda durement, puis tourna les talons, la laissant finir de sécher magiquement ses cheveux.

Kildare le vit disparaître sans rien tenter pour le retenir. Elle savait être fine mouche quand c'était nécessaire. Rien de bon ne sortirait d'un affrontement direct avec Sean. Par contre, si elle contournait ses ordres…

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin. Elle savait très précisément comment elle devait agir…

**°0°**

Le soir commençait à tomber doucement sur l'école de magie.

Draco était occupé à nourrir les hiboux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la volière s'ouvrir, et une voix assurée l'appeler :

– Monsieur Malfoy ?

Il réprima un frisson d'agacement en reconnaissant le timbre de la jeune rousse qui lui avait intimé l'ordre de quitter le terrain, quelques semaines plus tôt. La sœur du préfet des Serpentards, Sean O'Bannon, celui-là même qui lui avait craché à la figure lors du cours de Seamus Finnigan sur les sombrals.

Draco soupira et envisagea une seconde de faire le mort, mais la jeune fille était entrée dans la volière, et il entendait ses pas se rapprocher.

– Monsieur Malfoy ? répéta-t-elle, plus fermement encore.

– Je suis là.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

– Que voulez-vous ?

Sa voix sèche ne parut pas la dérouter le moins du monde.

– Je souhaiterai vous parler un instant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Un sourire ironique détendit les traits de Draco.

– Et même si j'en voyais, me laisseriez-vous le choix ?

– Je ne pense pas, non.

Draco examina la longue chevelure rousse, la posture décidée, la mâchoire fermement serrée. Il eut l'impression de se revoir, quelques années auparavant.

_Une éternité auparavant_.

– Je vous écoute, Miss O'Bannon.

Elle ne parut même pas surprise qu'il ait connaissance de son nom.

L'aurait-elle été si elle avait su qu'il pouvait mettre un nom sur chaque visage de chaque Serpentard, ici, à Poudlard ? Qu'il était intensément conscient du mépris infligé à ces derniers ?

Bien malgré lui, il avait recommencé à s'intéresser au sort de la maison qui l'avait jadis abritée en son sein. Son apathie disparaissait peu à peu, et le bouillonnement émotionnel auquel elle laissait place le terrifiait.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration.

– J'ai, Monsieur Malfoy… une requête à vous adresser.

Il garda le silence, l'invitant par là-même à continuer.

– Vous n'êtes pas sans remarquer que nous aurions bien besoin d'un entraineur… Est-ce que le poste vous intéresserait ?

– Non, répondit abruptement Draco.

Et il lui tourna le dos, lui signifiant son congé.

Un ricanement désabusé suivit sa réponse, et il serra les dents.

– Et c'est tout ? ironisa la jeune rousse. Vous n'envisagez même pas d'y réfléchir ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Tout à coup, il avait vraiment envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait mal de voir la maison Serpentard dans un tel état. Ça le remuait jusque dans ses entrailles.

Mais lui, Draco Malfoy, n'était pas un sauveur et il ne le serait jamais.

Il n'avait rien d'un héros. _Rien !_

– Je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu tenter le coup, murmura-t-elle derrière lui, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Il haussa les épaules, cherchant de nouveau à se cuirasser d'indifférence.

– Vous êtes un lâche, Malfoy ! siffla brusquement la jeune fille, sans même savoir qu'elle faisait écho à ses propres pensées. Au fond, vous êtes resté le même ! Même Azkaban n'a pas réussi à vous changer !

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons, et il entendit ses pas décroitre, puis la porte claquer derrière elle.

Draco demeura longuement immobile, le front appuyé contre les barreaux de l'une des cages. La chouette qu'elle contenait émit un doux roucoulement, comme si elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin qu'on le ramène à la réalité.

Il sourit à l'animal, un sourire doux-amer, un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un, et il reprit sa tâche, mécaniquement, se forçant une fois encore à juguler les sentiments qui menaçaient de le terrasser chaque jour davantage.

**°0°**

Quelque part dans les cachots, Severus Snape s'étira, les muscles noués de son dos criant grâce sous ce traitement.

Deux heures qu'il corrigeait des copies infamantes.

Il avait fait la paix avec la maison Gryffondor depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que les lionceaux s'étaient transformés en génies des potions !

C'était à croire qu'il fallait toute la finesse et la ruse de la maison Serpentard pour en appréhender la subtilité. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser follement Severus.

Un craquement dans la cheminée se fit entendre, et celui-ci sourit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Remus Lupin apparut dans les flammes.

Le sourire du maître des Potions s'estompa lorsqu'il constata à quel point son amant avait les traits tirés.

– Remus…

– Comment vas-tu, Severus ?

Pas de mots doux, pas de petits noms câlins. Severus se tassa sur lui-même, comme dans l'attente d'un coup.

– Bien, et toi, mon amour ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton très tendre, et le visage de Remus sembla se figer.

– Je suis heureux de te voir, répondit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Severus ne reprenne, très simplement :

– Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Remus, dis-le.

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux le brûlaient. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que le loup-garou s'éloignait de lui. Leurs conversations par cheminette se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et toujours de plus en plus courtes.

Les non-dits et les silences étaient devenus monnaie courante, eux aussi. Et il en avait plus qu'assez.

– Tu me manques, Remus, fit-il, la gorge nouée.

Il y eut une brève pause, avant que son amant ne lui réponde.

– Toi aussi, tu me manques…

Puis un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Remus.

– Sev, je crois que toi et moi, nous devrions faire un break dans notre relation…

Severus retint à grand-peine le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il lui fallut cependant quelques secondes pour se recomposer le masque qu'il arborait d'ordinaire comme une seconde peau.

– Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, Remus ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'affermir.

La tête de son compagnon se redressa brusquement, comme si un serpent l'avait mordu.

– Non, Sev, il n' y a que toi. Je suis juste… lassé des relations longue distance.

Severus se contenta de se taire.

– J'en ai marre, Sev… Toi en Angleterre, moi aux quatre coins du monde. Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras…

Sa voix devint un mince filet, et le maitre des potions dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite.

– Et ça n'arrive que trop rarement désormais…

Severus ne sut que répondre. Il était anéanti. Il lui fallut s'accorder quelques secondes de répit.

Il inspira et expira profondément, une ou deux fois, avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

– Alors tu veux… que nous nous séparions ?

– Non, Severus, je veux juste que toi et moi, nous prenions la peine de réfléchir à ce que nous voulons vraiment…

– Je crois, reprit froidement l'ancien espion, que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

Remus inspira profondément.

– Sev…

– Non, Remus, tu as été très clair. Tu as besoin de faire le point, et maintenant, moi aussi… Je te recontacte dans quelques semaines.

Le visage du professeur Snape s'était fermé.

Remus ne tirerait rien de plus de lui.

La conversation était terminée. Fin de partie. _Echec et Mat_.

– A bientôt, Severus, reprit faiblement le loup-garou. Prends soin de toi.

Severus hocha la tête, incertain de ses cordes vocales.

Bientôt ne restait plus dans l'âtre que les cendres d'un feu mourant et d'une relation qui jadis représentait tout pour les deux hommes.

– Je t'aime, murmura Severus en tremblant.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

**°0°0°**

**A suivre… **

**Pardonnez-moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être rouillée avec cette fanfiction. Je poste ce chapitre tel quel, même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite, car j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai rien en tirer de plus. En plus, je me mets moi-même le bourdon tellement cette histoire devient de plus en plus angst ! **

**Enfin, à bientôt, et merci de me lire.**

**PS : Dans le prochain chapitre, il risque fort d'y avoir un lemon. Mais pas du tout le genre habituel…**


End file.
